Harry Potter e a Descoberta de JK Rowling
by nikoll4s
Summary: Antes de tudo, farei-lhe uma pergunta: acredita mesmo que Harry Potter não seja real? Então, lá vai uma bomba: você foi enganado! E eu posso provar isso. Como? Através daqueles dezenove anos ocultos que nunca foram revelados... até agora. O que você está prestes a ler era para ser confidencial, que jamais, em hipótese alguma, deveria ser dito a alguém. Por isso, se prepare.
1. O Segundo Segredo de Hermione

**— PARTE I —**

**O NASCIMENTO DE UM FENÔMENO**

* * *

***** Capítulo Um - _O Segundo Segredo de Hermione_

* * *

Logo após a inesquecível destruição de Lord Voldemort, Harry foi para sua cama de dossel localizada no dormitório dos meninos (por sorte, a torre da Grifinória tinha sido uma das únicas partes do castelo que ficaram intactas). Ele estava exausto. Se sentia tão cansado, que nem aguentou esperar Hermione sair do escritório de Dumbledore para descobrir o que ele tanto queria com ela. Por isso, assim que entrou no quarto, não pensou duas vezes: sem ao menos se preocupar em retirar o lençol, ou até mesmo os sapatos, deitou-se com um pulo certeiro em sua cama.

Ele achava que nunca havia tido tanta vontade de dormir em toda a sua vida. Parecia que todas as noites de sono que ele já tinha vivenciado foram estressantes e, muitas das vezes, desperdiçadas. Afinal, quando nos referimos a uma certa casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros, é de total consentimento de que, se você quer ter um bom lugar para se hospedar e passar a noite, Harry lhe dá um conselho por experiência própria: não vá aos Dursley! Segundo ele, a sua pior época foi durante toda a primeira década de sua vida. Não havia uma noite sequer sem que Duda o importunasse batendo na porta por implicância, depois de ter conseguido roubar toda a comida possível da geladeira, geralmente no meio da madrugada, sem que os seus pais o vissem.

Infelizmente, para o desgosto de Harry, suas noites de sono não melhoraram muito quando descobriu a sua verdadeira identidade bruxa. Isto porque quase sempre tinha pesadelos, sendo a grande maioria deles com Voldemort envolvido. Sem falar nas noites em que passava sem conseguir dormir devido a tantas coisas passando pela sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. E isso pareceu se agravar nos últimos anos com a ascensão de seu inimigo.

Agora o garoto finalmente podia descobrir o significado de ter uma boa noite (ou, nesse caso, um bom dia) de sono. Ele se ajeitou para ficar mais confortável deitado na cama. Ouvia o canto de uns pássaros que pareciam voar bem perto de onde ele estava.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Harry fechou os olhos sem pensar em absolutamente nada. Apenas em como era bom poder descansar depois de tanta luta...

Passaram-se exatos dois meses desde a histórica batalha acontecida em Hogwarts. Era uma manhã ensolarada de verão e todos se encontravam n'A Toca. Harry e Rony estavam jogando Quadribol contra Gina e Jorge ao lado do pomar dos Weasley. Enquanto isso, Hermione e Andrômeda brincavam com Ted na sala.

A Sra. Weasley estava terminando de arrumar a mesa, que anteriormente fora usada para o café da manhã, quando ouviu da janela da cozinha vários estalos barulhentos, dados quase simultaneamente vindos de fora.

O Sr. Weasley, Percy, McGonagall e Kingsley, o novo ministro da Magia, tinham acabado de aparatar perto da porta. Pareciam aterrorizados.

— Garotos, venham aqui! — gritou o Sr. Weasley com urgência para que os quatro pudessem ouvi-lo lá do alto. — Desçam e entrem, imediatamente! Já!

Harry não conseguia entender. Por que a vinda da professora McGonagall e de Kingsley? Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Mas o que seria? Seria a fuga de algum Comensal da Morte de Azkaban? Harry então olhou diretamente para Rony, depois para Gina e Jorge. Nenhum deles também parecia ter a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Sem saberem o porquê, os quatro desceram rapidamente de suas vassouras e foram ao encontro dos demais.

— O que está acontecendo, Arthur? Você saiu não faz nem duas horas! — perguntou a Sra. Weasley, indignada, ao aparecer na porta sem notar a presença dos outros. — Oh, que falta de educação a minha! Bom dia, Minerva, como vai? E Kingsley, o que o traz aqui hoje? Que bela surpresa!

— Bom dia, Molly. Estou ótima! Perdão pela aparição sem avisar, mas é que eu e o Ministro realmente precisávamos vir. — respondeu McGonagall. — Arthur me chamou há alguns minutos dizendo que havia acontecido algo e eu tive que...

— Desculpe a interrupção, Minerva. Mas não temos tempo a perder agora. Vamos entrar depressa. Vou esclarecer tudo a vocês daqui a pouco. — disse o Sr. Weasley, tenso.

Todos entraram n'A Toca rapidamente. Hermione e Andrômeda foram surpreendidas pela súbita chegada de tanta gente dentro da sala.

— O que houve? — perguntaram as duas juntas. Andrômeda ainda com Ted no colo.

— Aconteceu algo que nunca pensei que... Bem... É muito difícil dizer a vocês... — falou o Sr. Weasley se dirigindo a todos os presentes. — Bom, eu estava indo para o Ministério... E... No caminho... Eu me deparei com... Estavam na vitrine de uma livraria trouxa e... Então eu peguei o meu dinheiro trouxa e comprei. — o Sr. Weasley ficou extremamente pálido. Pegou sua maleta, que usa para trabalhar, e abriu-a, tirando dois livros diferentes de todos que qualquer um daquela sala já havia visto. — Eu não pensei duas vezes e lhes chamei. — Ele olhou para Percy, McGonagall e Kingsley, que pareciam bastante ansiosos e, ao mesmo tempo, muito preocupados.

Harry não conseguia ver a capa e muito menos o título de nenhum dos dois. Parecia que o Sr. Weasley tinha medo de que fossem vistos. Mas por que teria medo de dois livros escritos por trouxas?

Finalmente, Harry entendeu o porquê. O Sr. Weasley finalmente virou os livros para que a capa e o título pudessem ser vistos por todos. O espanto foi mútuo. A Sra. Weasley, Gina e McGonagall puseram as mãos à boca com os olhos arregalados, expressando extremo assombro. Em um dos livros encontrava-se um menino de óculos de armação redonda com os cabelos negros e uma cicatriz na testa que lembrava um raio, e no outro aparecia dois garotos no banco da frente de um carro azul-turquesa com uma coruja muito branca atrás. E, na parte superior de ambas as capas, os seguintes títulos:

"**_Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_**" e "**_Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta_**."

Houve silêncio. Todos ficaram sem palavras. Passou-se um bom tempo até que alguém finalmente resolvera cessar aquela tensão que havia dominado todo o recinto.

— Ah... Vocês não acham que... Ah, por favor... Não existe apenas um Harry Potter no mundo não é?... Podem haver outros... — falou Hermione, parecendo intrigada e inteiramente desconfortável ao ter que presenciar aquela situação. Todos a encaravam.

— Como é? Mesmo que haja outro Harry Potter no mundo que tenha uma cicatriz na testa, o que eu acho bem impossível, como pode explicar a "pedra filosofal" e a "câmara secreta" escritas nas capas? E esse... esse garoto ruivo ao lado dele no carro é idêntico a mim! E esse é o... é o carro do papai! — exclamou Rony, bastante indignado.

— Me dê isso aqui. — disse Harry, sem paciência, pegando um dos livros das mãos do Sr. Weasley. — Bom... Vamos ver... Ah, sim! Capítulo um: O menino que sobreviveu. — ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que estava ligeiramente envergonhada. — _"__O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.__" Será que eu p_reciso continuar?

— Isto é um absurdo! Como os trouxas conseguiram todas essas informações? — indagou McGonagall em um tom elevado.

— Precisamos descobrir quem está por trás disso. Vamos investigar quem é esse... — Kingsley se curvou para ver o nome do autor no livro, ainda na mão de Harry. — J.K. Rowling... Alguém aqui acha esse nome familiar?

Ninguém ousou se pronunciar. A Sra. Weasley e Gina continuavam na mesma posição de pavor. Harry até achou por um momento que estivessem petrificadas, mas aí viu as duas piscarem os olhos.

— Ah... Agora eu fiquei curioso! Deixe-me ver se estou em um desses livros... — falou Jorge, já pegando da mão de seu pai o livro que sobrara; começou a folhear as páginas a procura de seu nome. — Aqui está! — exclamou ele, sorrindo. — _"__O queixo de Harry caiu quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro. Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro turquesa, estacionado no ar. Do banco dianteiro sorriam, para Harry, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos gêmeos de...__" _Com licença... — Jorge largiu o livro no colo da mãe e subiu escada acima.

Mesmo com a velocidade de sua partida, Harry conseguiu notar os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Jorge antes de se virar a caminho da escada. Segundo Rony, ele não se olha mais no espelho desde a morte do irmão. Tem sido muito difícil para ele sustentar as Gemialidades Weasley sozinho. Afinal, os dois inventavam tudo juntos e um dependia do outro, eram como se fossem um só...

— Eu vou ver como ele está... — informou a Sra. Weasley com uma voz tão baixa, que só Harry a ouviu.

— Bem... Voltando ao assunto dos livros... Precisamos de uma equipe para procurar esse tal Rowling... E temos que ser o mais rápido possível. Afinal quem sabe ele já não esteja escrevendo outro? — insinuou Kingsley.

— Eu não consigo entender. Como esse homem sabe de tudo isso? Ou mulher... Até porque os primeiros nomes se encontram abreviados. — falou Percy pela primeira vez desde sua chegada repentina.

— Me parece que esse aqui foi lançado hoje mesmo. — disse o Sr. Weasley, pegando de volta o que Molly havia deixado no sofá. — Estava uma fila gigantesca. Foi por isso que demorei. E o mais interessante: a livraria ainda não tinha sido aberta. Quando vi toda aquela quantidade de trouxas enfileirados na porta daquela loja, fiquei curioso e me deparei com esses livros na vitrine. Não pensei duas vezes e fui para o final da fila. — explicou ele, olhando direto para Kingsley.

— Com toda a certeza nós não devemos tornar isso público para o mundo mágico e muito menos para o Ministério. Seria uma crise terrível. Quantos trouxas já devem ter comprado esses livros? Espero que não muito mais que aquela gente esperando na livraria... — falou Kingsley, franzindo a testa.

Harry então percebeu o quão grave era aquela situação. Quantos serão que já leram a história de sua própria vida? E o pior: são trouxas... Trouxas que provavelmente Harry nunca verá e conhecerá na vida. Esse pensamento deu a ele calafrios. Já não bastava ter o mundo mágico inteiro sabendo o que ele passou? Pelo jeito não...

Houve silêncio mais uma vez. Harry folheou mais ainda o livro até chegar no último capítulo e leu para si mesmo.

_"__Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas._

_— __Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco — disse Rony — Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês._

_— __Obrigado — disse Harry — Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar._

_As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas. Alguns gritavam._

_— __Tchau, Harry!_

_— __Nos vemos por a__í__, Potter!_

_— __Continua famoso — comentou Rony, sorrindo para o amigo._

_— __Não aonde eu vou, posso lhe garantir._

_Ele, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão._

_— __Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!_

_Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony._

_— __Harry Potter! — gritou com a vozinha fina. — Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo..."_

Aquilo tudo era assustador. Harry folheou mais ainda e encontrou diversos nomes conhecidos: Hadrid, Dumbledore, Snape, Olivaras, Sirius, Malfoy, Quirrel, Voldemort... Sem falar nos lugares: Hogwarts, Beco Diagonal, Gringotes, Caldeirão Furado... Inacreditável... Quanto mais lia, mais Harry se impressionava com a veridicidade do livro.

Harry ouvia passos às suas costas. A Sra. Weasley e Jorge tinham voltado. Os dois estavam fungando discretamente os narizes.

— Então... Quem se candidata a fazer parte da esquadra em busca de J.K. Rowling? — quis saber Kingsley, olhando para cada um presente.

Todos levantaram a mão; todos exceto Hermione. A garota estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada, tentando não trocar olhares com ninguém.

— Não há necessidade disso... — afirmou ela com uma voz que retratava insegurança.

— Ora, pelas barbas de Merlin! Não acredito que está defendendo este homem! Ou mulher, que seja. Será que não percebe o que este trouxa fez, Srta. Granger? Não passou pela sua cabeça a gravidade deste caso? — indagou Kingsley, quase aos berros, protestando.

— Não... O senhor não entendeu... Eu disse que não há necessidade disso porque... Porque foi... PORQUE TUDO FOI, É E SERÁ MINHA CULPA! — gritou Hermione, agora soluçando e pondo as mãos no rosto para cobri-lo de tanto chorar.

Rony foi para perto dela, ficou batendo levemente em suas costas e passando a mão por sua cabeça. Ela estava sentada na poltrona localizada no canto da sala, próxima da lareira.

— Desculpe se a ofendi de algum modo Srta. Granger... Não é sua culpa. Me perdoe... — disse Kingsley, demonstrando compaixão.

— Não... O senhor não precisa pedir desculpas... Eu que preciso. A todos vocês. — falou Hermione, após se recuperar do choro. — Eu fiz muitas coisas que não devia ter feito nas últimas semanas... Mas eu não tive escolha... Dumbledore me confiou essa tarefa.

— O QUÊ?! Dumbledore te deu uma tarefa para fazer?! — perguntou Harry, assustado. — Quando isso? Como? Onde? Por quê?

— Calma, Harry. Tive a mesma reação que você quando ouvi isso dele... Eu vou te contar tudo. Dumbledore me alertou que todos saberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde. É melhor todos se sentarem.

Ao ouvir isso, a Sra. Weasley foi imediatamente à cozinha pegar cadeiras para os que ainda não haviam se sentado por falta de lugares. Ela pegou cinco. Uma para Harry e outras para Rony, Percy, Jorge e Kingsley.

— Bom, tudo começou quando estávamos no escritório de Dumbledore após a morte definitiva de Voldemort.

_"— __Estou devolvendo a Varinha das Varinhas. — comunicou __Harry__ a Dumbledore, que o contemplava com enorme afeição e admiração, — ao lugar de onde veio. Ela pode continuar lá. Se eu morrer de morte natural como Ignoto, o seu poder será rompido, não é? O senhor anterior nunca foi vencido. Então será o fim disso tudo._

_Dumbledore assentiu. Eles sorriram um para o outro._

_— __Você tem certeza? — perguntou Rony. Havia um levíssimo vestígio de desejo em sua voz ao olhar para a Varinha das Varinhas._

_— __Acho que Harry está certo — disse Hermione em voz baixa._

_— __A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca — respondeu Harry. — Sinceramente, — deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima — já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira."_

— Espere aí! — exclamou Rony.

— O que foi? — perguntou Hermione.

— Foi por isso que Dumbledore te chamou para uma conversa em particular depois disso? Para te mandar uma missão? — perguntou Rony, revoltado. — Você tinha me dito que ele queria saber se você tinha guardado com segurança o exemplar de "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo"! Bem que eu achei que isso era algo muito estúpido para se conversar a sós. Sem falar que você demorou séculos lá dentro...

— Ah, me desculpe! Mas é que eu estava transtornada com o que ele havia me pedido. Era muito arriscado... foi muito arriscado...

— Afinal o que era tão arriscado?

— Você já vai saber. — respondeu ela, dando aquele olhar de censura a Rony que ele e Harry já estavam acostumados a ver. — Enfim, depois que Dumbledore me chamou para conversar na sala dele, disse que o que ele iria me pedir era tão perigoso quanto caçar Horcruxes. Pois é, Dumbledore não sabe como pedir um favor sem intimidar bastante antes de dizê-lo...

_"__Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Eu tenho uma tarefa para você. Vou entender se você não quiser aceitá-la, mas ficarei eternamente grato caso aceite-a._

_"__Desde que ouvi a profecia há muitos anos, pressenti que o destino de Harry ou de Neville seria grandioso. E estava certo. __Devo admitir que a__ vida de Harry teve partes difíceis e muito tristes, porém também partes gloriosas e __memoráveis__. Uma delas aconteceu há instantes aqui __mesmo __neste castelo._

_"__Eu, assim como você, Ronald e tantos outros, aprendemos demais com tudo isso. E é por isso que acho que devemos eternizar essa história, a história do menino que sobreviveu..."_

_"__Não estou entendendo," disse Hermione, um tanto confusa. "Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que essa história será contada de geração para geração __de bruxos__. Quero dizer, ela já está eternizada."_

_"__Sim, concordo," falou Dumbledore, "mas não estou me referindo apenas ao mundo mágico. E sim ao mundo inteiro, incluindo os trouxas."_

_Hermione ficou imóvel. Achava que Dumbledore ficara maluco. Mas como poderia se não estava mais vivo?_

_"__Mas, senhor... Como pode querer que os trouxas saibam de nossa existência? Perdão por dizer isso, mas é um completo absurdo! E mesmo que eu aceitasse essa tarefa, como eu a faria? Escrevendo um livro por acaso?"_

_"__Exatamente," respondeu Dumbledore com o máximo de tranquilidade em sua voz, "mas não você, e sim um escritor trouxa, e não seria apenas um livro, e sim vários. Todavia, a senhorita precisa entender que publicaremos uma história que faça parecer, na visão dos trouxas, uma simples estória, ou seja, haverá a publicação de livros baseados inteiramente em fatos que, para os trouxas, não passará de meros livros fictícios de um bruxo fictício vivendo em um mundo mágico também fictício. Nunca quis entregar nosso segredo aos trouxas. Como acha que Merlin ficou conhecido p__or eles__? Ele fez o mesmo que estamos tentando fazer. __Pode até ser que um trouxa tenha lido algum dos diversos livros que contam a história da nossa escola, onde Merlin é citado como sendo o tataravô de Rowena Ravenclaw... E, __logo__t__endo descoberto isso, explanou para __os outros trouxas... __Consegue me entender?"_

_"__Creio que sim," respondeu Hermione, "mas por que o senhor confiou s__omente__ a mim para fazer isso?"_

_"__Ah, era nesse ponto que eu queria que chegássemos! Houve uma outra profecia!"_

_"__O QUE? __Mais uma? __Como assim__?__" perguntou a garota, incrédula._

_"__Simples, no seu sexto ano, a sua antiga professora Trelawney veio até __a __minha sala. Ela não parecia estar muito bem, até que eu pedi para ela se sentar e aí... aconteceu. Ela segurou firmemente meu ombro e começou a falar com uma voz que não era a dela, __mas que eu já havia escutado antes__. Eu até colocaria esta lembrança para que você pudesse ver na penseira as palavras exatas ditas por ela, mas estou morto, sou apenas uma pintura emoldurada na parede..._

_"__Enfim," continuou Dumbledore, depois de um breve e melancólico silêncio, "a profecia dizia que a história de Harry Potter seria em breve conhecida ao redor de todo o mundo: bruxos, bruxas e trouxas de todas as origens. E que a história seria contada em exatos 7 livros por uma escritora trouxa desconhecida, que coincidentemente __também __nasceu no fim de julho. Ela saberia de tudo o que aconteceu no mundo mágico desde o meu nascimento e meu envolvimento com Grindelwald. E isso tudo graças a uma jovem bruxa, conhecida por ser a mais inteligente de sua idade... Bom, só podia ser você, Srta. Granger."_

_Dumbledore a encarou e sorriu. Ela, de imediato, retribuiu __o__ sorri__so__._

_"__Mas como é que eu faria isso? Quero dizer, como vou saber que ela saiba de tudo sem que ela acredite em tudo? E o mais importante: onde a encontro?"_

_"__Esta é a parte mais impressionante: o primeiro livro já fora lançado." disse Dumbledore, percebendo a expressão facial de Hermione, __que__ demonstra__va__ extrema surpresa. "Isso confirma que você fará esta tarefa com sucesso e conquistará o nosso objetivo. Já faz quase um ano do lançamento do primeiro livro. Fiquei sabendo alguns dias antes de minha própria morte quando estava no mundo dos trouxas procurando por pistas de onde se encontraria o medalhão. E a partir daí eu soube que a profecia se realizara. Tive medo de que, quando vocês três estivessem em busca das horcruxes no mundo dos trouxas, poderiam talvez se deparar com alguma livraria ou biblioteca que continha o livro. Mas aí achei que vocês estariam tão concentrados na missão dada por mim, que nem notariam se, por algum acaso, passassem por uma. E, mais uma vez, eu estava certo."_

_"__Mas senhor... __Com todo o respeito, i__sso que está me dizendo é inadmissível... Como pode ter sido eu a responsável por isso tudo se eu não __me __lembro de ter feito __algo assim__? É __tecnicamente__ impossível. A única maneira seria se eu voltasse no tempo e..." Hermione __emudeceu__repentinamente__para poder refletir__ refletir: __enfim__compreendera._

_"__Vejo que já percebeu o que tem que fazer." disse Dumbledore, sorrindo mais uma vez._

_"__Mas meu Vira-tempo corresponde __a__ só uma hora por volta... Seriam milhares de voltas para quase um ano inteiro."_

_"__Você não vai voltar um ano. E sim oito." falou Dumbledore para Hermione, que agora parecia mais espantada __do __que nunca. "__Mês passado, eu__ pedi Snape para que fosse a Londres e procurasse em uma banca de jornal uma reportagem sobre a autora. Segundo ele, não foi nada difícil, pois ela parecia já fazer um enorme sucesso no mundo dos trouxas. __N__ess__a reportagem dizia que ela teve a ideia em junho de 1990, em uma viagem de trem entre Manchester e Londres, onde ela __afirma__ que a história cheg__ou__ a sua mente completamente pronta. Isso te lembra algum feitiço em especial, Srta. Granger?"_

_"__Imperius." __alegou__ Hermione com a garganta seca. "O senhor quer que eu use uma Maldição Imperdoável em uma trouxa?"_

_"__Sim," respondeu Dumbledore, "mas saiba que é por uma boa causa. Pelo que me parece, faremos um favor a ela, tenho certeza disso. Na reportagem também dizia como suas condições financeiras eram péssimas e como tudo em sua vida melhorou desde o sucesso do lançamento de seu livro. Ela sempre acreditou desde criança em um mundo repleto de magia e encantamento. Porém, me parece que nunca a ocorreu uma estória realmente boa em sua mente para poder investir e pass__á__-__l__a para o papel. Bom, até você aparecer na vida dela e salvá-la... Acredite. Ela estava bastante infeliz com o emprego onde trabalhava. Não faz ideia de quantas pessoas você ajudará se fizer isto que estou lhe pedindo."_

_Após uma breve pausa, Dumbledore voltou a falar:_

_"__Agora __a__ respeito do Vira-tempo, eu tenho a solução. No Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério, encontra-se um armário repleto de Vira-tempos. Se eu não me engano, a primeira prateleira são de minutos, a segunda se referem a horas como o seu, a terceira dias, a quarta semanas, a quinta meses e a sexta: anos. Infelizmente, o nosso querido amigo Harry destruiu ____quase__ todos os que estavam guardados lá em seu quinto ano."_

_"Mas então como irei fazer para voltar no tempo com o meu?! É inviável!" Hermione interrompeu-__o__ impetuosamente._

_"Srta. Granger, por favor. Repare mais atentamente no que eu falo: eu disse ____quase__ todos foram destruídos. Por __uma feliz coincidência__, rest__ou-se__ apenas um correspondente a anos. Acredito que há agora somente dois Vira-tempos no mundo: __o__ que eu acabei de lhe contar e o seu propriamente dito. __A senhorita, mais do que ninguém, sabe que existe uma burocracia gigantesca quanto ao uso deles. Por exemplo, é impossível voltar mais de dez anos com o Vira-tempo, ainda não inventaram um feitiço tão potente assim. Essa é uma das razões que justificam o não uso deles para o assassinato de Tom Riddle quando este ainda se encontrava no orfanato. Teríamos evitado muitas mortes se conseguíssemos esta proeza... Mas é como meu grande amigo Horácio Slughorn costumava dizer __sempre que__ bebia demais: A vida é assim... Você vai vivendo, e, de repente... Puf! Não é mesmo? Queria eu ter __me __dedicado mais __quando estava vivo e usufruído mais o meu tempo __para..._

_"__Ah! Mais uma coisa que eu já ia me esquecendo. Quando __me deparei com__ o livro na biblioteca que tinha visitado, fiquei curioso e o li. Ela é realmente uma excelente escritora. Acho que não haveria escritor mais qualificado para escrever a história de Harry. __Entretanto__, percebi que você precisará mais cedo ou mais tarde da ajuda dele para suas viagens no tempo, pois notei que há muita narração dos pensamentos de Harry e como era sua vida na casa de seus tios. Fiquei surpreso que foi num zoológico a primeira demonstração do dom de Harry de poder falar com as cobras. E isso tudo, obviamente, você não saber__ia__ sem a ajuda dele. Por isso fique atenta."_

_"__O senhor acha __mesmo__ que Harry vai aceitar quando eu contar a verdade a ele?"_

_"__Não há alternativa, ele terá de aceitar."_

— Então... É isso. Eu fiz. Fiz tudo que Dumbledore me pediu. Nem me perguntem como foi que peguei o Vira-tempo no Ministério porque foi um sacrifício. Depois que recuperei a memória dos meus pais e voltamos para a nossa casa. Fiquei duas semanas planejando tudo trancada no meu quarto, mas claro, só pude agir com o plano quando eu vim para cá. Tive que pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry escondida.

— Afinal o que vem a ser um Vira-tempo? — indagou Rony com uma expressão curiosa.

— Ah... Esqueci que você não estava com a gente quando fomos salvar Bicuço e Sirius... É isso aqui. — ela tirou de dentro das vestes um colar que continha uma espécie de ampulheta com alguns mínimos detalhes adicionais.

"O Vira-tempo de anos é bem diferente do meu, ele tem uma espécie de pequena alavanca para voltar ao tempo exato que eu saí. Até porque eu não ia esperar 8 anos até voltar para atualmente.

"Não foi tão difícil quanto eu esperava que fosse ser. Na primeira vez eu estava super nervosa. Tive que descobrir o horário que o trem dela partia para ir junto. Foi difícil, pois achei que eu não teria tempo suficiente, por isso tive que enguiçar os motores. Joanne nem suspeita que sou eu quem está dando todas as ideias para ela. Mandei ela achar que tudo vem de dentro da cabeça dela. É claro que eu não contei tudo a ela de primeira. Até agora já viajei três vezes. Uma em 1990, em que eu só disse um resumo geral de toda a história e uma base sobre cada "personagem". Outra em 1992, onde ela se encontrava em Portugal e tinha se casado com um tal de Jorge Arantes. Lá eu fui aprofundando com um pouco mais de detalhes. E a mais recente que eu fui ontem de madrugada: em 1994 e ela já tinha uma filha! O nome dela é Jessica. Preciso ir mais um vez só que agora para o ano retrasado para que eu possa terminar de falar para ela sobre o segundo livro. Só que desta vez tem que ser... Com você, Harry."

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos ficaram tão perplexos quanto ele com o que Hermione acabara de contar.

E, pela terceira vez, o silêncio invadira a sala.


	2. Ao Encontro de Rowling

*** **Capítulo Dois - _Ao Encontro de Rowling_

* * *

— Então... Alguém gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Todos, menos Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam querer. Kingsley, Sr. Weasley, McGonagall, Andrômeda, Percy, Jorge e Gina foram para cozinha, deixando-os sozinhos. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de alguns terem aceitado só para se livrarem do clima tenso.

— Eu sei que o que eu contei soa como um completo absurdo... Mas vocês precisam entender... Eu não podia recusar, mesmo que quisesse. — disse Hermione com uma voz tímida, quando os demais já haviam saído da sala.

— Eu estou realmente impressionado! Você se superou, Mione. De todas as coisas que você já fez... Essa foi de longe a mais extraordinária! — elogiou Rony, esboçando um sorriso para a garota.

Harry ainda não tinha arrumado coragem de dizer algo porque não conseguia formular uma resposta para a amiga. Fingindo folhear o segundo livro, a Câmara Secreta, achou finalmente algo digno de se comentar com ela:

— O diário de Tom Riddle! Aqui não está escrito que é uma Horcrux. Como pode ter esquecido de algo tão importante?

— Ah... Harry... Já li tantos livros na minha vida. Sei como formular uma boa história. Você acha mesmo que eu ia fazer com que ela escrevesse sobre as horcruxes logo nos nossos primeiros anos em Hogwarts? Claro que não. Cada livro é um ano que passamos juntos. E todos os mistérios serão decifrados exatamente no tempo em que nós mesmos deciframos.

— Certo... — falou Harry, um pouco apreensivo.

— É brilhante! — exclamou Rony, continuando a jubilá-la.

— Rony não precisa ficar sendo meu adulador sempre que eu chorar. Faça isso só quando eu sentir raiva de você... O que pode ser a qualquer momento. — disse Hermione, séria. — E aí, Harry... Você vem?

— E eu tenho escolha? Não, né... Você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse... Eu vou sim.

— Ai que bom ouvir isso, Harry! — disse ela, levantando-se sorridente da poltrona e dando um abraço no amigo.

— Espera, mas e eu? Onde eu fico nisso tudo? — perguntou Rony a Hermione num tom de indignação, olhando para os dois ainda abraçados.

— Ah, você não tem importância!

— Nossa... Muito obrigado.

— Eu tô brincando, seu bobo. — falou ela, dando-lhe um beijo. — Acho que Dumbledore não se importaria se você fosse junto conosco.

— Ok... Então já temos que planejar como nós iremos. — disse Harry.

— Até parece que você não me conhece! Já tenho tudo planejado até o terceiro livro. Só que, a partir desse, não iremos mais viajar no tempo. Não há necessidade. Tem previsão de ser lançado só ano que vem. O pior já passou...

Os três ouviram passos vindos da cozinha. Agora todos retornavam para a sala.

— Então... Vocês estão ansiosos com a volta às aulas para o sétimo ano? — perguntou McGonagall, encarando o trio.

— Como é?! — exclamaram juntos Harry e Rony, espantados.

— Ah, sim! Vou comprar meu material mês que vem. — respondeu Hermione.

— Acredito que os dois não irão querer, Minerva. Tive uma conversa com eles e já os convoquei para o treinamento para se tornar auror no Ministério, mas me parece que Ronald gostaria de ajudar o irmão por um tempo na loja no Beco Diagonal para acertar os negócios a partir do mês que vem. — falou Kingsley, olhando para Harry, Rony e Jorge.

— Mas... Ok. Tudo bem. Eu já esperava por isso. De qualquer forma, Hogwarts está de portas abertas para você, Srta. Granger. — informou McGonagall. — E para você também, Ginevra.

A manhã foi se passando com todos conversando. Eles queriam saber com detalhes as aventuras de Hermione, quais seriam os planos para os próximos livros e até mesmo sobre como estava indo a reconstrução da sociedade bruxa, que Kingsley era o principal responsável. Ele confessou o motivo de convocar Harry para se tornar auror tão precocemente: o Ministério estava encontrando muita dificuldade em extrair todos os dementadores de Azkaban.

Com o feitiço _Geminio_, Hermione duplicou algumas vezes os dois livros para que todos tivessem suas cópias e, mais tarde, lessem-os. Sempre havia um ou outro que durante a conversa parava para mostrar alguma parte dos livros em que era mencionado.

— Esperem um momento! Como souberam disso aqui? Eu nunca contei a Harry que ficava vigiando os Dursley antes de ele ser levado ainda bebê para lá! — exclamou McGonagall, apavorada.

— Ah, Dumbledore me contou sobre isso no final de nossa conversa. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe. — disse Hermione para a professora.

— O almoço está servido! Querem de se juntar a nós? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Kingsley e McGonagall.

— Oh, eu adoraria! Muito obrigada, Molly. Mas aviso que não posso demorar, pois tenho ainda centenas de cartas para enviar aos estudantes. Sem falar na reconstrução do castelo que eu mesma administro. — falou McGonagall cordialmente.

— Eu, Arthur e Percy também não podemos ficar muito tempo, Molly. Ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer hoje.

— Ah, não se preocupem! A mesa já está pronta e há lugares para todos. Podem vir. — chamou a Sra. Weasley, risonha.

Foi um almoço suntuoso. Harry nunca se cansava da comida da mãe de Rony. Ela cozinhava excepcionalmente bem. Assim que todos terminaram, McGonagall, Kingsley, o Sr. Weasley e Percy se despediram dos que ficaram e partiram.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Jorge desistiram de voltar a jogar quadribol quando a tarde chegara. Ao invés disso, todos decidiram ler os tão polêmicos livros. Por incrível que pareça, também era a primeira vez que Hermione os lia.

_"__Harry tirou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e se virou para Rony e Mione._

_— __Isto se chama um número de telefone — disse a Rony, escrevendo duas vezes, rasgando o pergaminho em dois e entregando um pedaço a cada um. — No verão passado, contei ao seu pai como se usa um telefone, ele vai saber. Me liguem na casa dos Dursley, está bem? Não vou suportar outros dois meses tendo só o Duda para conversar..._

_— __Mas os seus tios vão se sentir orgulhosos, não vão? — perguntou Mione quando desembarcaram do trem e se juntaram à multidão de alunos que se dirigia à barreira encantada. — Quando você contar o que fez este ano?_

_— __Orgulhosos? — falou Harry. — Você enlouqueceu? Depois de todas aquelas vezes que eu podia ter morrido e não morri? Eles vão ficar furiosos..._

_E juntos eles atravessaram a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas.__"_leu Rony em voz alta.

— Ai até que enfim, Rony! Duas semanas para ler dois livrinhos que você já conhece a história do começo ao fim?! — exclamou Hermione, aliviada ao ver que ele finalmente terminara de ler a Câmara Secreta.

— Ui, me desculpe! Não é todo mundo que consegue ler dois livros com mais de trezentas páginas em apenas um único dia! Será que você nunca vai parar de me criticar?

— Ah, por favor, pare com seu vitimismo.

— Vitimismo? Ora, ora, não fui eu que considerei ser "uma má ideia" irmos à Copa Mundial de Quadribol esse ano. Você sabe o quanto eu e Harry almejávamos ir... Eu já estava até me programando para fazer minhas apostas em Malauí, que está com um time bom nessa temporada... Por isso, não reclame!

— Nós não temos tempo para quadribol agora. Não sei se percebeu, mas temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Precisamos ter foco, Rony!

— Será que nem namorando esses dois param de brigar? — perguntou Gina a Harry, enquanto assistiam a discussão dos dois.

— Ah, qual é! Desentendimentos é tipo... a base do relacionamento deles desde sempre. Por isso tenho certeza que eles vão dar certo juntos. — respondeu ele, caindo na risada com ela.

— E... O que você acha de nós? — perguntou Gina, após ter cessado os risos.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Você acha que daremos certo também?

— Acho... Quero dizer... Sim, claro, óbvio! Mas por quê? Você tem dúvidas sobre isso?

— Claro que não, Harry! Na verdade... Não sei se Hermione te contou... Eu espero que não...

— Me contou o quê?

— Que todos os garotos que eu namorei foram um tipo de distração para eu tentar te esquecer. O que, obviamente, não funcionou. Todas as tentativas fracassaram. Eu nunca deixei de gostar de você.

— Não ache que foi um fracasso. Porque não foi. Afinal esses namoros me revelaram o que eu sentia por você. E aí eu percebi que eram ciúmes, e que eu gostava realmente de você. Hermione descobriu isso antes mesmo de eu ter descoberto...

Harry e Gina se aproximaram um do outro. Ele podia sentir a garota respirando freneticamente, dava para ouvir o seu coração batendo depressa. Cada segundo ficavam mais perto. Até uma distância equivalente a zero, demonstrada por um beijo delicado e sereno. Harry parara de ouvir os gritos de Hermione e os berros de Rony e só o que importava agora era aquele momento e em como os lábios de Gina eram macios e sedosos.

Quando pararam, Harry notou que não foi por causa da emoção proporcionada pelo beijo de Gina que tinha bloqueado a sua audição, e sim por causa de Hermione e Rony também estarem se beijando. Ele olhou para Gina e os dois prenderam o riso.

— Ah... Pessoal... EI! Vamos repassar o esquema do nosso plano aqui?! Temos uma escritora trouxa para visitar esta noite! — exclamou Harry em tom elevado.

— Vocês têm certeza que eu não posso acompanhá-los nessa viagem? Eu sempre quis viajar no tempo!

— Me perdoe, Gina... — disse Hermione, corada e totalmente embaraçada após a interrupção de Harry. — Mas já lhe dissemos. O cordão do Vira-tempo tem que envolver todos pelo pescoço e só dá para no máximo três pessoas... Se tentarmos com você junto, correria o risco de arrebentarmos a corrente. E não sou eu quem vai girar centenas de milhares de vezes o meu Vira-tempo caso este estrague.

— Ok... Eu entendo. Vou ver como está o Ted. — e logo depois de ter dito isso, Gina saiu do quarto.

Quando o Sol se pôs, o escuro da noite dominou o jardim d'A Toca rapidamente. O trio já estava com suas roupas de viagem e Hermione com a sua bolsa encantada por um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão.

— Tudo pronto? — perguntaram Rony e Harry para Hermione.

— Acho que sim...

— O que foi?

— Nunca acreditei que depois de Voldemort nós faríamos algo tão arriscado... ainda por cima juntos. É insano.

— Bom, você já fez isso três vezes não é? Imagine como nós dois estamos nos sentindo. É nossa primeira vez. Primeira de muitas... — disse Harry para a amiga.

— Você tem certeza de que ela não vai saber de nossa existência? — indagou Rony.

— Ah... tenho sim... É claro! Ela não sabe de nada, nadinha... — falou Hermione num tom de súbito nervosismo.

— Hermione... Você quer nos contar alguma coisa? Algo que não sabemos? — perguntou Harry ao perceber sua apreensão.

— Não é nada...

— Hermione Jean Granger! — exclamou Harry, aparentando indignação. — Não me faça usar Veritaserum em você!

— É só... Bem, é que... Droga! Não acredito que escondi isso por tanto tempo! Tive duas semanas inteiras para contar quando estávamos sozinhos! Eu ia falar para vocês antes... Mas... Tive medo... Tive medo de que não aceitassem...

— Aceitar o que? O que você escondeu?

— Vocês dois me conhecem. Me conhecem mais do que ninguém, mais até do que meus pais... Vocês sabem que eu não seria capaz de conjurar uma Maldição Imperdoável em ninguém... Eu não conseguiria... Não consegui.

— Então como fez com que ela soubesse de toda a história? — perguntou Rony. — Ah, não! Não me diga que...

— Sim! — disse a garota aos prantos. — Ela sabe da gente! Sabe de todos nós! Sabe de tudo sobre o nosso mundo! Mas eu juro, eu juro que ela prometeu guardar segredo! Ela prometeu para mim! — Hermione demonstrava bastante nervosismo. — Quando eu contei a história a todos na sala dias atrás, eu... Omiti uma parte importante de minha conversa com Dumbledore...

_"Bem eu... Eu ainda não tenho certeza, senhor." falou Hermione ainda receosa. "Eu não seria capaz de utilizar um feitiço deste tipo... Vai contra os meus princípios. Desculpe, mas isto está fora de cogitação."_

_"Então, se é assim, creio que não temos outra saída... E a senhorita sabe muito bem qual é." disse Dumbledore em um tom intimidador._

_Hermione não retrucou com mais nenhum argumento. Sabia muito bem o que ele insinuara. Ela apenas o encarou tentando expressar em seu rosto algo que significasse um simples "Eu entendi."_

Depois de contar o que efetivamente aconteceu para Harry e Rony, houve uma breve pausa e ela retornou a falar:

— Na verdade eu já tinha contado a ela toda a história logo na primeira viagem. As outras vezes que eu tinha ido foram como "visitas" ... Nós viramos amigas... Como acham que eu soube que ela estava casada e que teve uma filha chamada Jessica?

"Enfim, eu a avisei que da próxima vez que eu a visitasse traria você para ela poder te conhecer pessoalmente, Harry. Por favor, não fiquem furiosos comigo... Não fazem ideia do quanto me sinto pressionada. Eu não podia dizer nada a vocês logo naquele dia por causa da presença de Kingsley e da professora McGonagall. Eles não poderiam saber... em hipótese alguma. Ninguém poderá saber. Somente vocês dois e Dumbledore."

— Hermione, eu não... Eu não estou furioso com você, mas por que não contou isso antes? Estamos prestes a ir visitá-la, poxa! Não podia ter avisado mais cedo? — perguntou Harry, transtornado.

— Eu sei... Foi um erro. Me desculpem...

— Nós te desculpamos, Mione. Mas... Nós ainda iremos hoje? — quis saber Rony.

— Bem, isso só depende de vocês.

— Por mim, tudo bem... E você, Harry?

— Ah, eu não sei. Parem e pensem um pouco. Como pode ter tanta confiança em uma mulher trouxa completamente desconhecida por nós?

— Não é desconhecida! Já disse, ela é minha amiga. Nós duas somos muito parecidas. Sei que ela é de confiança. Eu tenho certeza, Harry. Confie em mim... Confie em mim como daquela vez há sete anos, quando salvei sua vida daquele Visgo do Diabo.

Harry tinha que admitir: Hermione era muito persuasiva. Era sempre impossível recusar algo vindo dela de modo encarecido.

— Então tá... Tudo bem... Vamos hoje então. Não ficamos verificando o plano por duas semanas à toa.

— Ótimo! Podemos descer agora? — perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, vamos.

Os três desceram as escadas d'A Toca velozmente até chegarem na cozinha, onde se encontrava a Sra. Weasley. Aparentemente, ela estava preparando o jantar.

— Tenham muito cuidado... — disse a Sra. Weasley, abraçando um de cada vez.

— Nós já somos bem grandinhos, mãe. E já fizemos coisas bem mais perigosas. — falou Rony.

— Eu sei, mas é a primeira vez que você faz algo deste tipo. E viagem no tempo é tão... Eu não acho muito seguro... nunca achei...

— Fique tranquila, Sra. Weasley. Já fiz isso várias vezes e até agora não houve nenhum problema com o Vira-tempo. Nós ficaremos bem. Voltaremos mais cedo do que possa imaginar. — disse Hermione, tentando acalmá-la.

Com uma última despedida, a Sra. Weasley ficou parada na porta de entrada, dando-lhes acenos de longe. Eles caminhavam rumo ao final do jardim d'A Toca.

— Me diz de novo o porquê de não usarmos o Vira-tempo tão longe da minha casa?

— Pela última vez, Rony. Voltaremos para julho de 1996. Estávamos de férias. Todos nós aqui n'A Toca. Não podemos ser vistos. — disse Hermione, aborrecida. — Ok, façam um círculo, ou melhor, um triângulo.

Hermione pegou de dentro das vestes uma fina corrente com uma ampulheta. Ela estendeu-a envolvendo em torno dos pescoços dos três, unindo-os.

— É menor do que eu pensava. Decerto Gina não caberia aqui conosco. — falou Hermione, sentindo-se desconfortável. — Estão prontos para visitar Joanne Rowling?

Os dois fizeram movimentos com a cabeça afirmando que sim. Feito isso, ela segurou firme a ampulheta e girou-a duas vezes.

Harry tinha se esquecido do quão desagradável era viajar no tempo. Ele teve a sensação de que estava voando muito rápido, para trás. Um borrão de cores e formas passou veloz por ele, seus ouvidos latejaram, ele tentara gritar, mas ninguém ouviu e nem ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir a própria voz... E, então, sentiu que havia um chão firme sob seus pés, e todas as coisas tornaram a entrar em foco novamente.

Eles se encontravam no mesmo lugar. Também era noite. E mesmo tudo parecendo não ter mudado, Harry percebera que não estavam mais em 1998.

— Segurem firme a minha mão. — disse Hermione.

Os dois obedeceram sem hesitar. Harry se lembrava do plano. Eles iriam aparatar em um bairro da capital escocesa.

Ele sentiu ser engolido pela escuridão; o seu tato só tocava a mão de Hermione ao ser comprimido no espaço e no tempo, distanciando-se d'A Toca.

Harry abriu os olhos. À sua frente, via-se um pequeno prédio habitado por trouxas. Ele sabia que estava a quilômetros de distância de onde se encontrava segundos atrás.

— Ok, vamos logo. — disse Hermione, parecendo nervosa, dirigindo-se a porta na frente deles.

Eles entraram no prédio. Subiram apenas três degraus na entrada, pois o apartamento era no primeiro andar. Harry sentia-se bastante tenso. Percebera que o amigo também se encontrava do mesmo jeito. Não fazia a mínima noção do que enfrentaria daqui poucos instantes. A ideia de visitar uma escritora trouxa que sabe de praticamente tudo sobre a sua vida o assustava tremendamente.

— É este aqui. — falou Hermione, se aproximando e batendo numa porta branca com um pequeno olho mágico em seu centro.

— Quem é? — perguntou uma voz feminina.

— Ah... Olá, Jo! É Hermione! Harry e Rony estão juntos comigo!

Não bastou cinco segundos e a porta se abriu com um estrépito. Harry deparou-se com uma bonita mulher no vão da porta. Não parecia ser muito mais que dez anos mais velha que ele. Era loira de olhos bem azuis, transmitia estar felicíssima devido ao sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

— Oh, Harry... Até que enfim eu pude te conhecer pessoalmente! — disse Rowling, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele retribuiu abraçando-a também. — Você é exatamente como eu imaginava. Meu querido Harry Potter! Os olhos muito verdes, o cabelo, seus óculos, a... Cicatriz! — ela parou de encarar a testa de Harry e virou a cabeça para olhar onde Rony estava. — Rony, Meu ruivo predileto! Como é bom te ver! — ela deu outro abraço demorado em Rony.

— É um prazer te conhecer, Sra. Rowling. — disse Rony e Harry, simultaneamente.

— Oh, o prazer é todo meu, acreditem. E, por favor, me chamem apenas de Jo. Podem entrar. Não se acanhem. Vocês estão com fome? Querem beber alguma coisa?

— Ah, nós gostaríamos de um suco... de Abóbora, por favor. — falou Hermione.

— Ok, então. Trarei num instante! Por favor, sentem-se. — ela saiu em direção a cozinha.

Harry e Rony ficaram cochichando sobre suas primeiras impressões que tiveram dela até Hermione dar uma leve cotovelada no braço de Rony, alertando-os de que ela estava retornando. Rowling vinha carregando uma bandeja com três copos contendo um líquido de cor alaranjada; entregou um copo para cada um.

— Eu já estava ficando preocupada, Mione. Vocês demoraram para me visitar. Quase morri de ansiedade. — confessou Rowling, sentando em uma poltrona bem perto do sofá onde estavam os três. — Preciso terminar o segundo livro e algumas pequenas partes do primeiro. E eu preciso da sua ajuda, Harry. Quero que me conte, se quiser, é claro, tudo o que sentiu e todos os seus pensamentos em algumas partes que vou lhe mostrar, está bem?

— Oh, certo. Eu vim aqui para isso. Afinal o que a senhora... Digo, o que quer que eu conte a você, Jo? — quis saber Harry, antes de dar um gole no seu suco. Estava tão bom quanto o preparado pelos elfos na cozinha de Hogwarts.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar! — ela pegou uma pilha de folhas dentro de uma caixa, que se encontrava ao lado de uma máquina de escrever. — Bem, eu praticamente já terminei de escrevê-lo, mas gostaria que lesse e me dissesse se eu acertei em pelo menos a maior parte do que escrevi. Aqui, tome. Veja esta parte em que você está no...

— Não será necessário. Já li o livro. Devo dizer que é... Impressionante! Não acredito que você conseguiu expressar tudo o que eu sentia pelos Dursley e pelos outros demais apenas com a ajuda de Hermione. Você acertou em cheio. Não há nada que eu questione aqui. — disse o garoto, agora folheando as primeiras páginas. — Espere. Estão faltando partes dos capítulos dois e o três...

— Aí é que está. Hermione não sabe como foi detalhadamente sua vida com os Dursley. Por isso gostaria que me contasse tudo o que aconteceu no zoológico e como foram as várias mudanças de residência para não receber a carta de Hogwarts...

Harry contou tudo a ela. Era um tanto quanto esquisito para ele fazer isso. Porém, não bastou meia hora para que já se familiarizasse com ela. Parecia que já se conheciam há décadas. Agora ele compreendia o por quê de Hermione ter virado amiga dela. Ele contou como o vidro sumiu repentinamente, como foi a conversa dele com a cobra brasileira nascida em cativeiro e o quão exaustivos foram os surtos de seu tio Válter com as várias cartas de Hogwarts que tanto o importunavam.

— Isso deve ter sido muito engraçado! — exclamou Rowling, rindo. — Como eu queria ser uma mosquinha para poder presenciar este acontecimento... Ai, ai... O mundo de vocês é muito diferente da concepção que eu tinha...

— Hm, deixa eu adivinhar... — introduziu Rony — Você pensava que éramos todos iguais àquelas bruxas hostis de narizes enormes, cheios de verrugas, quase tão hediondas e abomináveis quanto a maioria dos duendes?

— Ué, mas os duendes são tão fofos e adoráveis... — replicou ela.

— Fofos? Adoráveis?! Vou ver se consigo levá-la ao Gringotts para você ver como eles realmente são... — disse Harry.

— Ok, ok. Agora vocês dois me fizeram ter um pouco de receio em afirmar que... Sim, eu imaginava todos esses esteriótipos quando a palavra 'bruxo' me vinha em mente.

— Nós não culpamos você... Na realidade, algumas bruxas são exatamente assim, como Rony descreveu. Elas existem! Porém não são nem um pouco bem-vistas pela nossa sociedade. — informou Hermione.

— Verdade. É bem fácil se deparar com uma delas ao passar pela Travessa do Tranco... — os três se entreolharam.

— E eu confesso que, a princípio, não tinha acreditado em uma palavra que saía da boca de Hermione no dia em que nos conhecemos... Até cheguei a achar que fosse alguma pegadinha ou algo do tipo. Olhei por todos os lados do trem à procura de alguma câmera que estivesse escondida! — todos gargalharam. — Mas ela conseguiu me convencer quando consertou o meu óculos, que estava com uma das lentes rachada, executando um feitiço com a própria varinha.

Foi uma longa conversa que para Harry poderia durar para sempre. Além de falar o que era de maior interesse para Rowling, Harry também disse a respeito do seu ponto de vista sobre a solução dos mistérios no seu segundo ano. Rony também se divertiu muito contando a sua própria versão da história, destacando a parte quando eles dois visitaram Aragogue pela primeira vez. Hermione adiantou a Joanne contando sobre seu terceiro ano pois, segundo a opinião dela, foi seu ano preferido. Até a própria Rowling conversou sobre o capítulo que mais gostou e se divertiu de escrever: "O dia das bruxas", capítulo dez. Ela também não deixou de comentar que compartilha o mesmo medo de Rony por aranhas e sobre como era capaz de escrever todos os dias nos bares _Nicolson's_ e _The Elephant House Café_.

— Eu não tenho escolha. Esse meu apartamento não tem aquecimento. Por isso minha única alternativa é ir a esses bares, pedir um café e começar a escrever enquanto Jessica dorme deitada no carrinho...

Passaram-se quase três horas. Harry ficara espantado. A hora parecera ter voado. Sabia que tinha que partir. Estava ficando tarde e Joanne tinha que por Jessica na cama.

— Bom, então nos vemos mais tarde. Em breve, eu espero. Foi ótimo conversar com você, Jo. Não faz ideia do quanto me senti feliz nesta noite em que fiquei com você. A gente podia escrever para você, e você escrever para gente também. Seria maravilhoso. Nós enviaremos a primeira carta com alguma coruja e aí você envia uma resposta em seguida para a gente. — disse Harry.

— Ah, pode deixar. Farei isso sim. Se cuidem e tenham uma boa viagem de volta! Nunca vou esquecer desta noite...

Harry, Rony e Hermione a abraçaram, um por vez, dando suas últimas despedidas. Eles seguraram firme a mão um do outro. E, dando um último olhar para a sua mais nova amiga, eles desaparataram.

Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e contar sobre toda a sua história de vida para uma mulher desconhecida que publicará sete livros sobre você é uma dessas coisas.


	3. A Nova Varinha de Harry

*** **Capítulo Três - _A Nova Varinha de Harry_

* * *

Eles foram engolidos pela escuridão. Harry se via agora de volta À Toca. Hermione pegou de imediato a corrente do Vira-tempo e envolveu novamente os pescoços dos três. Ela empurrou uma minúscula alavanca que se encontrava perto de onde se girava para regressar no tempo.

Harry teve aquela horrível sensação de novo. Só que desta vez, ele estava voando rápido para frente, deparando-se com os mesmos borrões de cores e formas que havia visto anteriormente.

Tinham finalmente voltado.

─ Eu espero que minha mãe já tenha terminado de preparar o jantar. ─ disse Rony intrigado.

─ Ai, Rony, será que você só sabe pensar em comida? ─ perguntou Hermione irritada.

─ Fique sabendo que eu não sou igual a você que se sustenta só com dois copos de suco de abóbora durante três horas sem comer nada.

─ Gente, por favor... ─ falou Harry num tom de indignação.

Eles chegaram perto da porta de entrada, onde via-se a Sra. Weasley parada, parecendo ter acabado de fazer algum gesto com a mão.

─ Ué? Desistiram de ir? O que houve? ─ indagou a Sra. Weasley.

─ Como assim? Ficamos ausentes por horas! Ficou louca, mãe?

─ Ah, Sra. Weasley, é que quando retornamos para o presente nós voltamos exatamente no instante em que saímos. Por isso parece que não fomos, mas posso afirmar que fomos sim. E Rony, eu já te expliquei sobre isso mil vezes. Não se faça de desentendido. ─ falou Hermione impaciente, franzindo a testa para Rony.

─ Então quer dizer que... O jantar ainda não está pronto?!

─ Ai francamente, Ronald Weasley! ─ berrou Hermione amargurada, passando direto pela cozinha e indo em direção às escadas.

─ É... Ela me parece zangada. É melhor eu recorrer ao meu método adulativo. É infalível! ─ disse Rony rindo para Harry.

As últimas semanas de julho se passaram rapidamente para os residentes d'A Toca. No último dia do mês, Harry completara dezoito anos. Foi uma grande festa de comemoração. A melhor de todas na opinião do próprio aniversariante, mesmo com a ausência de alguns que compareceram no ano anterior.

Além dos que já moravam n'A Toca, a celebração contou com a presença de diversos outros amigos de Harry: Rúbeo Hagrid, Neville Longbottom e sua avó, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Xenofílio e Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Horácio Slughorn, Andrômeda e seu sobrinho Ted Lupin, seu próprio elfo doméstico Monstro, Fleur Delacour e Gui Weasley. Era tanta gente que Harry achou que não daria conta de cumprimentar todo mundo. Ele até pensou em convidar J.K. Rowling para a sua festa. Afinal, também era aniversário dela. Tinha absoluta certeza de que ela adoraria participar, mas achou que teria a discondância de muitos ali presentes.

Para muitos aquela noite foi inesquecível. Um dos momentos mais marcantes foi o anúncio inesperado de Fleur e Gui durante o jantar: eles iriam ter um bebê. Foi preciso dois copos de água com açúcar para acalmar a Sra. Weasley depois de tamanha surpresa e emoção. E tendo mais uma razão para comemorar, o Sr. Weasley pegou da cozinha duas garrafas de vinho e entregou uma taça para cada um.

─ Ora, quem diria! Mais um Weasley! ─ gritava ele, em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem. ─ Eu vou ser avô!

Já perto da meia-noite, a Sra. Weasley vinha da cozinha segurando um enorme bolo com os dizeres: "Feliz 18 anos, Harry!" gravados encima deste. Após um certo tempo depois de comerem e esvaziarem praticamente todas as garrafas de bebida, os convidados iam se despedindo de Harry com muitos abraços e apertos de mão.

─ Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta lá na escola, Harry. Não será a mesma coisa sem você.

─ Não se preocupe, Hagrid. Sempre que der, farei uma visita à sua nova cabana. Eu e Rony. Aliás, como ela ficou depois de restaurada?

─ Ah, não mudou quase nada. Quis construí-la com o máximo de semelhança em relação a outra. ─ respondeu Hagrid. ─ Ah! Quase esqueci! ─ Ele foi até a dispensa nos fundos d'A Toca e voltou trazendo consigo uma gaiola contendo uma magnífica coruja marrom com os olhos bem amarelos. ─ Resolvi esperar para te entregar só agora, mas eu já estava querendo te dar há meses, mas decidi esperar até o seu aniversário.

─ Uau! Ela é linda! Nossa, muito obrigado, Hagrid! Eu não sei o que dizer.

─ Ah, não é nada... Fui eu quem te dei Edwiges, nada mais justo que seja eu quem te daria a sua nova coruja, não é verdade? ─ disse Hagrid, sorrindo para o garoto. ─ Cuide bem dela, Harry. Ela ainda é bem novinha. Já tem algum nome em mente para dar a ela?

─ Eu pensei em Rustie, o que acha?

─ Esplêndido! É um belo nome, pequena Rustie...

Harry nunca ganhara tantos presentes de aniversário em toda a sua vida. Somados com o de Hagrid, foram vinte no total. Foi apenas no dia seguinte que todos d'A Toca ajudaram a arrumar a imensa bagunça resultante da festa. Hermione retornou para a casa dos pais logo após o almoço deste mesmo dia.

─ Não fique assim... Eu volto alguns dias antes do retorno às aulas. Assim eu já vou para o expresso de Hogwarts em King's Cross direto daqui. ─ comentou ela se despedindo de Rony com um beijo.

─ Até mais, Gina. Fique de olho no Rony pra mim. ─ falou ela, rindo.

─ Tchau, Harry... ─ disse Hermione, abraçando-o. ─ Ah! Quase me esqueci! Tenho algo para você! Eu encomendei e chegou hoje de manhã. Tive receio de não chegar antes de eu partir. Enfim... ─ ela pegou um livro extremamente grosso da bolsa.

─ Já? Mas não ia ser lançado só ano que vem? ─ perguntou Harry impressionado.

─ Oh, não! Não é o que está pensando... Você não vai acreditar! É uma biografia sua escrita por Rita Skeeter! Não autorizada, é claro...─ exclamou ela, sorrindo para o amigo. ─ Achei que seria um bom passatempo ler sobre sua própria vida contada por uma mulher mentirosa que omite fatos. ─ disse a garota, olhando com desgosto para a fotografia de Skeeter no final do livro. ─ Eu duvido que ela tenha mencionado eu e Rony nessa biografia. Com certeza ela te retratou totalmente errado. Eu não tive tempo de ler ainda, obviamente. Devem conter coisas alarmantes nesse livro. É mais grosso que "_A vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore__"_! Tem umas 1200 páginas se eu não me engano...

─ Caramba... Eu devo te agradecer por essa coisa? ─ brincou Harry rindo para Hermione. ─ "_Harry Potter: Seria ele um herói?_" É... É um título bem chamativo, não acha? ─ comentou.

─ Bom... Se você não quiser... Sem problemas, eu leio.

─ Muito obrigado. ─ disse ele aliviado. ─ Acho que já li demais sobre mim mesmo nas últimas semanas.

─ É melhor você começar a se acostumar com isso. Essa biografia é só mais uma de muitas. Já há diversos artigos imensos sobre a sua vida que são publicados semanalmente no Profeta Diário.

─ E você acha que eu não sei? ─ perguntou Harry em um tom de deboche. ─ Fala sério, não aguento mais isso! Por isso não leio mais nada desse jornal e nem de nenhum outro.

─ Mas, Harry, você precisa entender que o que você fez há quase três meses foi tão historicamente importante quanto a batalha de Dumbledore contra Grindelwald! Foi uma revolução, uma verdadeira guerra mágica.

─ Eu sei, Hermione. Porém desta vez foi diferente da época de Dumbledore. Você ajudou, Rony ajudou, a Ordem ajudou,todos ajudaram! As pessoas falam como se tudo isso tivesse um mérito exclusivo e inteiramente meu! ─ exclamou Harry num tom ligeiramente elevado. ─ Quer uma prova disso? Pois então, vejamos...

Harry pegou o livro da mão de Hermione e começou a folhear as últimas páginas, chegando ao que parecia ser o derradeiro capítulo.

─ Aqui está: _"__Completamente sozinho, apenas com a presença do Lorde das Trevas, Harry Potter segurava com uma mão a varinha e com a outra a espada de Godric Griffindor, suja do sangue de Nagini._

_Tinha certeza de que a sua triunfal vitória já estava garantida. Afinal, após ter destruído as sete horcruxes sem a ajuda e intervenção de ninguém, quem não teria este pensamento?_

_Ele já podia prever__o seu futuro: cheio de glória, sendo tratado como um verdadeiro herói por todos. Tudo o que ele sempre sonhou e cobiçou desde sua entrada em Hogwarts. Para muitos, Potter sempre foi muito ambicioso._

_E s__em um pingo de piedade da tamanha vulnerabilidade de seu adversário, ele segurou firme sua varinha e conjurou a maldição da morte, que atingiu diretamente Lord Voldemort, deixando-o cair duro no chão __pedregoso__."_

─ Oh, Harry, por favor. Até parece que não a conhece. Não estou surpresa de ela ter escrito isso.

─ Não é este o ponto em que eu quero chegar. O problema não é ela. Nunca foi. O problema é que muitos pensam como ela, e acham que foi isso que efetivamente aconteceu.

─ Por que você se importa tanto pelo que os outros pensam sobre você?

─ Caramba, Hermione! Pelas barbas de Merlin, não é isso! Você ainda não entendeu?! ─ disse Harry, agora berrando. ─ Não dou a mínima para o que os outros acham ou pensam ao meu respeito. E sim para a total falta de consideração para com todos que lutaram e morreram para realizar a NOSSA vitória! Muitos sacrificaram suas vidas! Entes queridos... Nós, TODOS NÓS colaboramos para a destruição e o fim de Voldemort. E é esse tipo de livro que desonra e menospreza o esforço de qualquer um que tenha participado do combate. Inclusive você, sinto dizer...

Hermione ficou encarando-o com seriedade sem ousar se pronunciar, apenas fingiu ajeitar o cabelo, colocando uma mecha delicadamente atrás da orelha. Harry percebeu que todos também o olhavam assustados com os seus berros. Ele até tinha esquecido da presença dos demais. Será que fora rígido demais com a amiga? Ele só contou a verdade, apenas isso. Não fizera nada de errado...

─ Você tem toda a razão, Harry. Me desculpe, mas... eu preciso ir agora. Meus pais estão me esperando. Te vejo em breve.

─ Ué, não vai levar o livro?

─ Não, você me convenceu a não lê-lo. Seria uma perda de tempo para qualquer um de nós. Faça o que quiser com ele. Queime-o, jogue no lixo, sei lá... ─ disse ela, olhando mais uma vez para a capa do livro. ─ Tchau, Sra. Weasley. Me desculpe qualquer coisa...

Ela olhou para Rony e depois mais uma vez para Harry, tentando dar um sorriso, mas fracassou. Tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. E antes mesmo de Harry ou qualquer um tentar chegar perto dela, Hermione desaparatou.

Agosto foi um mês muito monótono comparado ao seu antecessor. Enquanto Rony passava o dia inteiro no Beco Diagonal ajudando o seu irmão, Harry ou ficava n'A Toca ajudando a Sra. Weasley com afazeres domésticos, ou ficava no Largo Grimmauld ajudando e dando companhia ao Monstro. Ele não aguentava mais esperar para poder trabalhar como auror no Ministério, porém, infelizmente, isso só aconteceria em meados de setembro.

─ Chegamos! ─ disse Jorge, entrando pela porta da frente.

─ Já não era sem tempo! Vocês demoraram. ─ falou a Sra. Weasley.

─ Onde está Harry? ─ quis saber Rony.

─ Ele foi ver como vai Ted na casa de Andrômeda e disse que não ia demorar, mas já faz horas que ele partiu. ─ respondeu Gina, enquanto arrumava a mesa. ─ Eu espero que ele esteja chegando...

─ Ah, é! Ele tinha me avisado ontem que talvez iria lá. Esqueci disso...

─ E como foi lá na loja? ─ perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Jorge.

─ Exaustivo. Eu já achava a loja bem cheia na época da ascensão de Voldemort, quando quase todo mundo ficava trancado em casa e não saía para lugar nenhum. Mas agora o movimento de pessoas aumentou consideravelmente. Não tem um momento em que a loja não fique lotada. Eu e Rony quase não demos conta de atender todos que chegavam.

─ Ué, isso não é bom?

─ Por partes, sim. Porém alguns já estão querendo produtos novos... E eu não consigo criar mais nada desde... Bem eu tenho uns projetos inacabados que eu e Fred começamos a fazer, mas... Não sou capaz de terminar. ─ Jorge disse num tom nostálgico.

─ Olá! ─ saudou Harry, acabando de chegar acompanhado do Sr. Weasley, conseguindo extrair completamente a estranha sensação de anticlímax que Jorge havia deixado no ar da cozinha.

─ Já estava ficando preocupada, Harry! Você veio junto com Arthur? ─ indagou a Sra. Weasley.

─ Sim, Molly. Ele resolveu passar no Ministério depois de visitar Ted para ter uma conversa com Kingsley.

─ Eu quis esclarecer com ele algumas dúvidas que eu tinha. ─ disse Harry. ─ Vocês não vão acreditar! Ele me falou que...

Houve um barulho bastante familiar vindo do jardim d'A Toca. Alguém havia aparatado. Quem será que era? Ninguém notificou sobre a vinda de alguma visita naquele dia. Harry ficou apreensivo. Ele tentou espiar arrastando um pouco a cortina da janela para que pudesse espiar o lado de fora, mas não foi preciso. Esse alguém já havia entrado. Ficou aliviado após descobrir quem era.

─ Surpresa! ─ exclamou Hermione num esplendoroso sorriso. ─ Eu disse que voltaria aqui antes de ir para Hogwarts.

─ Mione! ─ Rony falou quase gritando ao correr para poder abraçá-la. ─ Não achei que viria tão cedo. Ainda falta uma semana...

─ Bom, acontece que quando eu for, Rony, eu só voltarei em dezembro. Achei que você iria querer mais tempo comigo... mas já que não quer, tudo bem.

─ Ah, largue de ser tão melodramática! Eu nunca quis isso. ─ disse Rony, dando um beijo nela.

Perto do horário de todos irem dormir, Harry foi até a sala, onde se encontrava Hermione sentada sozinha no sofá lendo um livro.

─ Essa é a nova edição da História da Magia. ─ falou Hermione, fechando o livro e olhando para Harry. ─ Desta vez incluíram todos os acontecimentos do século XX. Incluindo você... Opa, quero dizer... Incluindo todos os que fizeram parte da batalha... Uma pena não ter sido escrito por Batilda...

─ Hermione, posso te perguntar uma coisa? ─ ao dizer isso, ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

─ Sim, claro.

─ Eu gostaria de saber se... eu te magoei de alguma forma quando... te disse aquilo no dia em que você foi embora?

─ Ah, esquece isso, Harry, já passou...

─ Por favor, me responda.

─ Você não me magoou. É que aquilo foi tipo um choque de realidade para mim. Para todos que estavam lá, na verdade. Eu já sabia de tudo o que você tinha me dito, mas eu não queria aceitar isso de mim mesma. Eu que te devo desculpas. Fui cega nesse ponto. Muitos só enxergam você como o herói de tudo. Eu sei que a culpa não é sua. Mas o que realmente importa, é que nós, que participamos da batalha, sabemos da verdade. O fato é que juntos, nós nos completamos. Assim como não conseguiríamos sem você, você também necessitou de nossa ajuda.

─ Fico contente em saber que você pensa exatamente como eu. ─ disse Harry, abraçando-a.

─ Bom, é melhor irmos dormir agora.

─ Tem razão. Boa noite, Hermione.

─ Boa noite e...

─ O quê?

─ Nada... Durma bem, Harry. Você é o meu melhor amigo.

O repentino retorno de Hermione pareceu alegrar a todos. No meio da semana, o trio foi junto rumo ao Beco Diagonal em busca dos materiais escolares que faltavam para a garota. Harry não ia lá desde a invasão de Gringotes na busca de uma Horcrux. Tudo estava muito diferente, para melhor, obviamente. Praticamente todas as lojas estavam abertas. E para a alegria de Harry: o Olivaras era uma delas!

Ela continuava estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam "Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C." Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada.

Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram. Tudo tinha a mesma aparência que sete anos atrás: uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita, a qual Harry ainda se lembrava de Hagrid sentando nela para esperar na primeira vez em que o garoto entrara ali.

─ Eu estava esperando as suas visitas, Sr. Potter e Srta. Granger. ─ disse uma voz suave que Harry conhecia muito bem.

─ Boa tarde, Sr. Olivaras. Nós estávamos passando por aqui e resolvemos fazer uma visita. Como o senhor está? ─ perguntou Hermione educadamente.

─ Ah, muitíssimo bem, melhor impossível! Graças a vocês. ─ falou ele, dando um largo sorriso. ─ Tudo voltou ao normal. E... Eu soube que vocês dois "perderam" suas varinhas de formas distintas, estou certo?

─ Bem, sim. Nós...

─ Soube também que você tomou posse da Varinha das Varinhas, Sr. Potter. Entretanto, não a quis, devolvendo-a para Dumbledore. ─ disse Olivaras, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes de Harry.

─ Sim... Mas entenda. Fiz isso porque...

─ Sabe de uma coisa, Sr. Potter? Desde a primeira vez que você entrou por aquela porta, achei-o especial. Não pelo seu passado ou muito menos pelo seu destino, como tantos outros acham que é o que te torna especial. Não. Me chamou a atenção a sua habilidade de fazer as escolhas certas. Muitas das vezes sendo feitas sem pensar nas consequências. Por isso fiquei impressionado e, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente orgulhoso do ato corajoso que fizeste.

─ Muito obrigado, Sr. Olivaras, de verdade. Mas não vejo o que fiz como algo corajoso. Eu apenas fiz para não haver mais nenhuma morte em relação a busca pela posse desta varinha...

─ Talvez você não veja por esse meu ângulo pelo simples fato de não ter acompanhado uma parte da jornada sangrenta que aquela varinha percorreu. Devo confessar que eu não teria coragem de fazer o que você fez.

─ Como assim?

─ Veja bem, rapaz. Todos nós, especialistas em varinhas, cobiçamos qualquer varinha que tenha algum tipo de valor. Porém, não a queremos pelo mesmo motivo que os outros bruxos. Nós não a queremos para adquirirmos poder e invencibilidade, mas sim para ser mais uma de nossa coleção. ─ Olivaras parou de encarar Harry e passou a olhar Rony. ─ Agora mudando de assunto. Sr. Weasley, ainda está com a sua varinha?

─ Ah, sim. Foi um milagre ela continuar comigo sem eu perdê-la ou quebrá-la como da última vez.

─ Que bom. Porque eu só fabriquei duas. ─ ele deu as costas para o trio e se dirigiu aos fundos da loja.

Passados alguns instantes, o Sr. Olivaras voltava segurando duas novas caixas. E diferente das milhares ali presentes, estas não se encontravam empoeiradas.

─ Esta aqui é a sua. ─ ele disse entregando uma das caixas para Hermione. ─ Estava usando a de Bellatrix, não estava? Bom, resolvi fazer uma muito parecida com a sua primeira. É feita de Videira Esculpida, com núcleo de Fibra Cardíaca de Dragão, porém essa só possui 29 centímetros.

─ Muito obrigada! ─ exclamou Hermione feliz.

─ E... Essa aqui, Sr. Potter, é a sua.

Com muito cuidado, Harry pegou a varinha que continha dentro da caixa. Era magnífica.

─ Ah, Sr. Olivaras... Eu acho que esquecemos de lhe contar... ─ Hermione falava ao mesmo tempo em que observava detalhadamente a nova varinha na mão de Harry. ─ Acontece que logo após a batalha, Harry consertou a varinha dele com a Varinha das Varinhas. Creio que ele não vá aceitar...

─ Quem disse que eu não vou? ─ perguntou Harry interrompendo-a. ─ Ouça bem, Hermione. Para mim, não era apenas a horcrux de Voldemort dentro de mim que nos deixava interligados, mas também as nossas varinhas. Elas eram e ainda são irmãs, possuem o mesmo núcleo, e eu definitivamente quero me livrar de tudo na minha vida que contenha alguma relação com ele. Eu vou aceitá-la sim.

─ Ótimo! Eu bem que imaginei que você, depois de tudo que passou, gostaria de cortar todos os laços com Voldemort. ─ concluiu o Sr. Olivaras alegremente. ─ Bem, agora a respeito desta nova varinha... Esta possui 32 centímetros. Feita da Romeira com um núcleo diferente de todos que eu já havia fabricado: pena de hipogrifo! E sim: é a pena de Bicuço, aquele animal encantador que tive o prazer de conhecer.

─ Eu nem sei o que dizer. Fico muito grato, mesmo, Sr. Olivaras. Quanto irá nos custar?

─ Ah, por favor. Depois de tudo o que passamos, acha que eu cobraria algo vindo de vocês? ─ ele agora olhava para os três juntos. ─ Quero que aceitem como um presente por terem salvo a minha vida e a de tantos outros.


	4. Uma Weasley do Futuro

*** **Capítulo Quatro - _Uma Weasley do Futuro_

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acordado bem cedo e estavam dispostos a finalmente enviarem uma carta com destino a Joanne Rowling. Entretanto, eles encontravam um pouco de dificuldade em fazer isso:

─ Mas eu nem sei por onde começar, Hermione! ─ dizia Harry confuso.

─ Ah, por Merlin! Até parece que você nunca escreveu uma carta para alguém!

─ Para uma trouxa? Nunca! É a minha primeira vez!

─ Vocês querem que eu escreva? ─ perguntou Rony, parecendo entediado ao encarar os dois.

─ Não, Rony. Tudo bem, deixe-me escrever... Já que Harry acha que existe alguma diferença entre os trouxas e os bruxos quando o assunto é a maneira de se escrever uma carta. ─ disse Hermione, expressando indignação.

─ Eu não disse isso! ─ protestou ele em tom elevado. ─ E serei eu que vou escrever esta maldita carta! Consegui pensar em algo para dizer.

Ele se sentou na cadeira na ponta da mesa da cozinha. Sobre ela, encontrava-se um papel em branco e uma pena de cor escura ao seu lado. Harry pegou-a, segurou firmemente em sua mão epara então começar a escrever:

_"__Querida Jo,_

_Como está? Jessica está bem? Espero que as duas estejam. Para mim, faz apenas algumas semanas que não mantemos contato, mas sei que para você já se passaram mais de dois anos!_

_Bom, há certas coisas que eu queria te dizer que não passou pela minha mente em mencioná-las quando tive a oportunidade de te visitar. Você está ficando cada vez mais famosa no mundo trouxa e daqui a pouco no meu mundo também. Por isso existem tópicos que preciso abordar com você que são de suma importância para que nosso segredo continue em total sigilo._

_Gostaria de saber se você, eu, Rony e Hermione poderíamos nos encontrar mais uma vez na tarde deste próximo domingo, dia 31, para que possamos te contar o nosso terceiro ano com mais riqueza de detalhes. Eu pensei em algum lugar tranquilo em Londres como o Hyde Park, o que você acha? Aguardo sua resposta._

_Um grande abraço de seu amigo Harry._

_P.S.: Feliz aniversário __bem__ atrasado!"_

─ Afinal o que você quer conversar com ela? ─ quis saber Hermione curiosa.

─ Nada de tão impressionante. Vocês saberão quando eu for contar a ela.

─ Mas você acha que ela vai conseguir ler e retornar a mensagem com uma resposta a tempo? ─ perguntou Rony.

─ Ah, qual é. Nós moramos longe de Jo, mas nem tanto assim. Além disso, acho que já está na hora de testar a velocidade no voo de Rustie, não é mesmo?

Harry foi até onde estava a sua nova coruja que Hagrid lhe dera de presente. Ficou passando levemente a mão sobre a cabeça dela, acariciando-a. Depois colocou a carta perto de seu bico para que pudesse pegá-la.

─ Entregue para Joanne Rowling e espere até que ela termine de responder no verso do papel, está bem?

Rustie olhou para Harry com aqueles olhos grandes e amarelos por alguns instantes para, em seguida, abrir as asas e voar suavemente pelo ar matinal.

Foi uma grande surpresa para os três. Até mesmo para Harry. Nove horas. Apenas nove horas depois e ela já havia retornado À Toca! O Sol ainda nem havia se posto no horizonte quando Rustie pousara em cima do ombro de Harry com a carta presa em seu bico. Ele estava jogando xadrez de Bruxo na sala com Rony enquanto Hermione lia um livro comprado no Beco Diagonal no dia anterior.

─ O que está esperando? Abra logo! ─ disse Rony, parecendo estar mais ansioso que ele.

─ Está bem, está bem. ─ falou Harry, dando uma última carícia em Rustie. ─ Muito obrigado, você foi incrível. Pode ir descansar agora, se quiser.

Ele abriu o envelope e pegou o papel que escrevera anteriormente. Os dois versos agora se encontravam escritos. Sem delongas, Harry começou a proferir em voz alta:

"_Olá, Harry,_

_Eu e Jessica estamos ótimas! Seria um imenso prazer encontrá-los novamente. Diga a Rony para ficar tranquilo porque desta vez levarei um bolo de chocolate delicioso só para ele!_

_Sobre o lugar, por mim tudo bem. Podemos usar a "Esquina do Orador" como ponto de encontro às 14 horas._

_Espero ansiosamente por domingo._

_Um grande beijo de sua amiga Jo."_

─ Que fofa! Pelo menos não vou ter que aturar você reclamando de sua fome, Rony. ─ Hermione ria.

─ Muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir. ─ ironizou Rony. ─ Afinal onde é essa tal "Esquina do Orador" que eu não conheço?

─ É no nordeste do Hyde Park. Lá qualquer cidadão pode discursar criticando qualquer um, com exceção da Família Real e do governo inglês. Os oradores têm de estar sobre um caixote ou tablado pois, segundo a tradição britânica, eles não podem estar sobre solo inglês. Por isso se eles não estiverem pisando no chão, estarão isentos das leis e tradições britânicas. ─ respondeu Hermione como de costume para Rony. ─ Eu já passei por lá com meus pais quando era pequena, é bem interessante...

─ De todo modo nós temos que avisar a sua mãe, Rony... Sabe como ela fica quando não avisamos onde vamos. Afinal a partir de agora não viajaremos mais no tempo. Nós a visitaremos no presente! ─ exclamou Harry empolgado.

─ Tem razão. Depois eu conto. Ah, Agora não temos mais desculpas para não trazer a Gina com a gente...

─ Caramba, verdade. Isso não tinha passado pela minha cabeça. E agora? Nós vamos levá-la? ─ perguntou Hermione a Harry.

─ Óbvio que sim! Será fascinante ver as duas se conhecendo...

─ Desculpem-me ficar escutando atrás da porta, mas... Não vai dar para eu ir com vocês. ─ falou Gina, entrando subitamente na sala mal iluminada.

─ Ora, por que não? ─ quis saber Harry, ainda se recuperando do susto que a garota dera nos três.

─ Eu pensei bastante à respeito disso enquanto vocês estavam visitando ela há algumas semanas... e percebi que... ainda não é a hora adequada de conhecê-la pessoalmente.

─ Mas como você sabe isso? Quando será essa hora certa? ─ indagou Harry indignado. ─ Ah... Esquece disso! Vem com a gente, por favor. ─ suplicou.

─ Não sei como nem quando, Harry. Só sei que não é agora. Confie em mim. E sei o que estou fazendo. Apenas sinto que esse domingo que vem não é o momento certo destinado a conhecê-la. Podem me compreender? ─ perguntou Gina, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

─ Tudo bem, então... Se deseja isso, não vou te obrigar a mudar de ideia. ─ falou Harry, sentando no sofá ainda inconformado.

─ É realmente uma pena que você não vá conosco, mas se você não acha oportuno, nós não ficaremos chateados. Certo, Rony? ─ disse Hermione, chamando-o atenção.

─ O quê? Ah, sim. Está tudo bem, Gina.

─ Mudando de assunto. Soube que você está com dificuldade em arrumar a sua mala... Quer ajuda?

─ Oh, sim! Obrigada, Mione. Eu estava realmente precisando de alguém. E como mamãe está sempre ocupada... Enfim, vamos. Se nos apressarmos, terminaremos antes do jantar ficar pronto.

As duas saíram rapidamente, deixando Rony e Harry sozinhos na sala.

─ O que você acha que deu na Gina para agir assim? ─ perguntou Harry a Rony.

─ Não faço a mínima ideia, sinceramente... Mas conhecendo ela, com certeza deve ter uma boa razão para ter escolhido fazer isso.

─ Nisso você está certo. ─ concordou Harry. ─ Ei, espera... Agora que me liguei. Não terminamos o nosso jogo!

─ É mesmo! Até tinha me esquecido. Hum... Deixa eu ver... Lembro que estava na minha vez até que Rustie apareceu e tirou a minha atenção... Ah é! Xeque Mate! ─ exclamou Rony, rindo à beça. ─ Boa sorte na próxima vez, Harry.

─ Ha-ha-ha. Engraçadinho você, Ronald Weasley. Isso não vale, quero revanche!

Passaram-se três dias para finalmente domingo chegar. Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham terminado de almoçar. Eles estavam fazendo os últimos preparativos para a viagem.

─ Mais uma vez vocês se metendo em perigo visitando essa mulher... ─ dizia a Sra. Weasley angustiada.

─ Mãe, eu acho que já te falei isso umas trocentas vezes: não viajaremos no tempo. Nós vamos visitá-la agora, no presente. ─ informou Rony sem paciência.

─ Mesmo assim, meu filho. Desde que você era pequeno, eu sempre te alertei dizendo para não se meter com trouxas. E agora você faz isso comigo! Eu só os deixo ir pois sei que tudo isso é passageiro e que em uma hora ou outra, vocês irão se mancar e ver que esses livros não vão levá-los a lugar nenhum... Vocês sentem falta das tantas aventuras que viveram no passado e creem que, visitando frequentemente essa mulher, conseguirão compensar esse vazio que está dentro de vocês...

─ Tá bom, mãe, tá bom. Não quero discutir. Já estamos indo, ok?

─ Ok...

─ Ah, Sra. Weasley. Não se preocuope, mas desta vez não voltaremos instantaneamente como da última vez. Devemos demorar algum tempinho. Portanto, nos vemos mais tarde. ─ falou Hermione, dando-a um abraço.

─ Até depois, Sra. Weasley. O almoço estava delicioso. ─ disse Harry, também abraçando-a.

─ Tenham cuidado. É a única coisa que lhes peço.

─ Pode deixar. ─ responderam os três juntos.

Eles seguraram firme nas mãos uns dos outros. Hermione se concentrou com todas as forças naquele vasto parque, localizado bem no centro de Londres. As mãos de Harry e Rony apertaram as de Hermione ainda mais quando penetraram a escuridão compressora, e, segundos depois, os pés dos três tocaram na grama verde e bem cortada. Enfim, abriram os olhos.

Diferente da última viagem, desta vez era de dia e o Sol brilhava forte naquela tarde de domingo. Portanto, eles contavam com a presença de muitos trouxas caminhando por todo o parque que, por sorte, não notaram a repentina aparatação de três jovens bruxos.

─ Bom, sendo a única que sabe o caminho, me sigam! ─ falava Hermione apreensiva para os dois.

O trio seguiu um pequeno trajeto pelas estreitas ruas do parque até chegarem ao local marcado. Ainda estavam quinze minutos adiantados. Harry ficou observando atentamente as árvores e o imenso espaço verde que invadia por completo a sua visão panorâmica. Lembrou-se que já havia ido naquele parque uma vez com os Dursley, quando era bem pequeno.

─ O FIM DO MUNDO ESTÁ PRÓXIMO, EU VOS DIGO! NOSTRADAMUS NUNCA MENTIU! TUDO O QUE VOCÊS CONHECEM ESTÁ PARA SE ACABAR NO ANO DE 2000. ACREDITEM EM MIM! ─ berrou um homem desconhecido, que se encontrava perto deles.

─ Que susto. ─ falou Rony em tom baixo. ─ Esse cara aí me dá medo.

─ Ali está ela! Olhem! ─ gritou Hermione apontando para uma mulher loira, que vinha em sua direção segurando uma grande cesta de piquenique em uma das mãos. ─ Ela já nos avistou.

─ Hermione! Rony! Harry! ─ exclamou Joanne, cumprimentando os três um por um. ─ Não fazem ideia da saudade que senti de vocês... Ah... Acho melhor procurarmos um lugar mais calmo e silencioso para que possamos conversar melhor... ─ disse ela, olhando de esguelha para o homem que continuava a importuná-los com seus gritos.

Não bastou muito tempo de busca para que achassem um local adequado embaixo de uma majestosa árvore de carvalho. Joanne pegou uma comprida toalha estampada de dentro de sua cesta e forrou o chão para que os quatro pudessem sentar confortavelmente.

─ Acho que daqui a pouco não poderemos mais sair em público desse jeito, Harry, de acordo com todo este sucesso que está dando a sua história. ─ falou Joanne, dando um enorme sorriso. ─ Então, a que devo a honra de poder encontrar mais uma vez o meu trio de ouro predileto?

─ Bom, Jo. Primeiramente queria me desculpar pela ausência de Gina... Eu realmente queria que ela te conhecesse. ─ disse Harry com a voz triste.

Pela primeira vez desde quando se encontraram, Joanne demonstrou seriedade em seu rosto, tirando sua animação.

─ Ah, sim... certo... conhecer a Gina... ─ falava Joanne estranhamente aturdida.

─ Há algo errado? ─ quis saber Hermione preocupada.

─ Não, não é nada. É que... bem... quem quer bolo?

─ Eu! ─ exclamou Rony rapidamente, erguendo um dos braços.

Hermione e Harry o olharam com rispidez. Ele, por sua vez, pareceu ter reconhecido o vexame dado e retornou a abaixar o braço.

─ Por favor. Conte-nos, Jo. Por que ficou assim depois de termos mencionado o nome dela? ─ quis saber Hermione.

─ Me desculpem... Eu não queria contar a vocês tão precocemente, mas...

─ O quê? ─ perguntaram os três, mutuamente extasiados.

─ É que... Eu já conheci a Gina.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se encararam extremamente apavorados com o que acabaram de ouvir. Não conseguiam dizer nada. Harry até queria perguntar "_Como? Quando? Por quê?_", mas não foi necessário, pois Joanne respondeu:

─ É muito difícil de se explicar. Eu não conheci a mesma Gina que vocês conhecem. ─ disse Joanne. ─ Foi logo depois de Hermione vir falar comigo pela primeira vez, em 1990. Acontece que... Bem... Ah meu Deus, eu vou ter que contar... ─ Joanne fez uma breve pausa, respirou fundo e continuou a falar:

─ A Gina de 2017 usou o Vira-tempo para vir me contar como deveria ser o epílogo do sétimo livro. E eu já o tenho escrito desde então. Mas não adianta me perguntarem o que acontecerá com vocês no futuro porque eu definitivamente NÃO IREI DIZER! Só poderão descobrir quando o livro for lançado.

─ Pelas... barbas... de Merlin! ─ exclamou Harry completamente surpreso. ─ Quando eu acho que já ouvi e vi de tudo na minha vida... Como é que uma coisa dessas pode acontecer?

─ Todo nós temos segredos, querido Harry. ─ disse Joanne, voltando agora a esboçar um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto.

─ Eu concordo, mas... Uau! O fato de que uma Gina do futuro veio até você e te conta tudo o que acontecerá em nossas vidas nos próximos dezenove anos é bastante... Bastante assustador e... Esquisito. ─ falou Hermione impressionada. ─ Acho que depois dessa eu preciso beber alguma coisa...

─ Ah, querida, eu trouxe suco de abóbora, aceita? Vai te acalmar um pouco. ─ perguntou Joanne.

─ Ai, sim. Obrigada!

─ Afinal a "Gina atual" sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? ─ indagou Rony, que parecia ser o mais calmo dos três.

─ Eu acredito que não, Rony. Acho que o que ela disse anteriormente foi puro instinto mesmo... E não se enganou. A hora certa para conhecer Jo não seria hoje, e sim daqui a muitos anos... ─ falou Hermione, depois de beber um gole do seu suco.

─ Depois de uma notícia como essa, até chega a ser desanimador contar o motivo pelo qual nós vimos... ─ disse Harry. ─ Mas enfim. Jo, você já vendeu centenas de exemplares só com o lançamento destes dois primeiros livros...

─ E a partir de amanhã, eles venderão ainda mais! ─ interrompeu Joanne contente.

─ Por que esta certeza? ─ perguntou Hermione sem entender.

─ Porque... Bem... É que vocês não me acompanharam durante todo o processo de publicação da _Pedra Filosofal_... Foi muito difícil mesmo. Eu só tinha dois nomes de agentes literários. O primeiro devolveu os originais do livro muito rapidamente, e o segundo faria o mesmo se a mão de Briony Evens, funcionária de Christopher Little, não tivesse resgatado o manuscrito da caixa de devolução. Briony pediu autorização do chefe para tentar publicar o livro, e então me escreveu pedindo o restante do livro. Muitíssimo feliz, eu enviei a ela o restante. Depois disso, mais de dez editoras recusaram. Sempre me davam a mesma resposta. Que era um livro grande demais para ser lido por crianças...

─ Absurdo! Eu com sete anos já lia livros com o dobro de grossura! ─ replicou Hermione revoltada.

─ Eu sei, Mione, eu sei... Mas, infelizmente, a maioria das crianças e adolescentes não leem com muita frequência. Isso é fato. Um fato bem decepcionante, porém é a realidade em que vivo... Enfim, depois de tantas tentativas, eu quase cheguei a desistir. Fiquei muito desanimada para continuar insistindo. No entanto, o meu sonho de infância em me ser escritora e ter o meu próprio livro publicado falou mais alto que o meu medo de fracassar. Foi aí que os originais foram parar na Editora Bloomsbury, nas mãos de Barry Cunningham, o coordenador da recém-criada, e não tão prestigiada, divisão de livros infantis, que decidiu publicar o meu livro. Aparentemente, essa decisão também foi influenciada pela Alice Newton, filha do diretor executivo desta editora, que gostou do livro. Mas eu não tenho certeza se isso é ou não verdade... Eu recebi £2,500, e Cunningham sugeriu um nome mais neutro para evitar que meninos evitassem a obra de uma mulher... Sim, eu sei. Este é outro fato desapontante existente no meu mundo... Por isso, decidi levar o pseudônimo J.K. Rowling. E enquanto este não era publicado, consegui um emprego na Academia de Leith, como professora de francês, e uma bolsa do Conselho Escocês de Artes, que por sinal me ajudou muito nas minhas despesas. Bom, diante disso tudo que falei, o ponto onde eu quero chegar é: amanhã, dia 1, serão lançadas as edições já traduzidas nos Estados Unidos! Não é fantástico? Nunca pensei em ter algo escrito por mim sendo distribuído na América.

─ Nossa, isso é inacreditável mesmo! Os americanos vão conhecer a nossa história... ─ falou Harry, maravilhado consigo mesmo.

─ E isso é só o começo. Vejam a ilustração dessa nova capa para a versão americana. ─ Joanne tirou um livro que estava dentro da cesta. ─ Não é linda?

Harry pegou o livro e analisou-o. Na frente via-se ele próprio voando em uma vassoura, quase apanhando o pomo de ouro. Atrás se encontrava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore vestido com uma longa capa púrpura.

─ É bonita mesmo... Acho que só erraram na minha roupa. Em Hogwarts, nós temos um uniforme só para o Quadribol. ─ disse Harry, passando o livro para Rony e Hemione verem. ─ Mas... _**Harry Potter e a Pedra do Feiticeiro**_? É sério isso?

─ Ah, não ligue para esse título. ─ retrucou ela. ─ Foi a editora de lá que quis mudar. Ainda não me conformo com isso, mas fazer o quê...

─ Hum... É realmente uma pena terem feito isso... Enfim, agora voltando de onde paramos: Jo, você está ficando mais famosa a cada dia. E decididamente ainda vai dar muitas entrevistas a respeito destes livros.

"Por isso, sempre que te perguntarem sobre como surgiu qualquer personagem, lugar ou algum feitiço da história, eu quero que você invente! Faça tudo parecer o mais fictício possível, como se tudo surgisse exclusivamente da sua mente e de suas experiências vividas. Por exemplo, eles querem saber em quem você se inspirou ou em que se originou a ideia de criar o Snape. Diga que a personalidade dele foi baseada em... Sei lá! Talvez um professor ou uma mistura de todos os professores irritantes e assustadores que você tenha tido na época em que estudava."

─ Snape é até o nome de um vilarejo aqui na Inglaterra. ─ completou Hermione. ─ Você pode dizer que o nome dele se originou desse lugar...

─ Brilhante, Hermione! ─ exclamou Harry. ─ É exatamente isso que eu quero dizer. Consegue entender, Jo? Tente encontrar maneiras convincentes que faça o entrevistador ou a pessoa que te interrogar achar que aquilo realmente veio somente de você.

─ Sim, entendi. Eu estava mesmo preocupada quando viesse alguém querendo se aprofundar mais no enredo da história de vocês. ─ disse Joanne.

─ É. Agora você já sabe como enganá-los sempre que perguntarem. ─ falou Harry, sorrindo para ela. ─ Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa agora. Hermione, você falou o nome de todos os estudantes de Hogwarts que você conhecia para ela?

─ É claro. Por quê?

─ Então certamente em algum momento irão perguntar de onde surgiu tamanha criatividade para tantos nomes. Sugiro que você diga que foi muito difícil de inventá-los, até porque é uma uma quantidade enorme de nomes distintos. Fale que você fez uma lista e que foi inventando aleatoriamente cada um dos nomes.

"Outro ponto bastante importante que eu gostaria de frisar é sobre o Vira-tempo. Você com certeza já deve ter escrito sobre ele nos rascunhos do terceiro livro. Por isso eu te peço que NÃO DIGA QUE EXISTEM OUTROS TIPOS DE VIRA-TEMPO. É vital que você compreenda isso. Não podemos deixar pistas de que há alguma maneira de termos contado toda a nossa história para você. E acho até melhor você dizer, quando for escrever o quinto livro, que eu destruí todos os Vira-tempos que estavam trancafiados no Ministério. Assim só vai restar o de Hermione."

─ Bem pensado. ─ disse Rony.

─ E aproveitando o fato de você já saber sobre o que acontecerá conosco no futuro... Aí nesse caso eu digo que não ficaria convincente dizer que sempre imaginou que a história fosse acabar assim. Afirmar isso soa muito realístico, e nós não queremos isso. ─ falou Harry, olhando fixamente para Rowling.

─ Eu tenho uma ótima ideia para um final alternativo. ─ disse Hermione, começando a rir repentinamente. ─ Que tal me deixar como a única sobrevivente do trio? ─ brincou ela.

─ Ah, nada disso! Se for para matar um de nós, que mate o Rony! ─ debochou Harry, caindo na gargalhada com Hermione.

─ Vocês me amam, podem falar! ─ falou Rony, dando uma risadinha sarcástico.

─ Eu não sei vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome! ─ disse Joanne mudando de assunto. ─ Além do suco e do bolo, eu trouxe torradas, geleia, biscoitos e algumas guloseimas. Só não tem delícias gasosas.

─ Oba! ─ exclamou Rony alegre. ─ Até que enfim!

Enquanto todos comiam o que Joanne havia preparado, Harry e Hermione contavam alguns detalhes adicionais sobre como fora o terceiro ano deles três em Hogwarts. Harry falou mais sobre como se apaixonou por Cho Chang e chegou até a mostrar a sua nova varinha para Joanne que, por sua vez, ficou absurdamente encantada com tal artefato. Já Hermione contou sobre como era usar o Vira-tempo durante as aulas sem que ninguém a visse e, naturalmente, não deixou de comentar sobre o esplêndido soco que dera em Malfoy. Até Rony confessou que sentia falta de Perebas, mesmo sabendo que era o próprio Rabicho.

─ E então, qual será o título do livro? ─ perguntou Harry interessado para Joanne, já no fim da conversa.

─ Ainda não tenho certeza, mas eu estive pensando em algo impactante como "**_Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_****_"_**.


	5. Invasores na Plataforma 9 e três quartos

*** **Capítulo Cinco - _Invasores na Plataforma 9¾_

* * *

─ Harry, Rony! Acordem! Nós vamos nos atrasar!

─ Hermione, meu amor, você tem uma voz linda... Mas por favor, NÃO GRITE NO MEU OUVIDO NUMA MANHÃ DE SEGUNDA-FEIRA! ─ bradou Rony mal-humorado devido ao modo que fora acordado.

─ É, Mione... Só mais cinco minutos... ─ pediu Harry ainda sonolento, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

─ Falam isso porque não são vocês que têm que estar às onze da manhã em King's Cross! Vamos... Vocês prometeram nos levar!

─ Está bem. Já vamos descer... Pelo menos espere a gente se arrumar... ─ pediu Rony com uma voz rouca.

─ Certo. Sua mãe já fez o café. Aguardo vocês lá embaixo em dez minutos! ─ avisou Hermione, se retirando do quarto.

─ Ninguém merece! Justo no meu dia de folga... Se não bastasse ter que acordar cedo todos os dias para ajudar Jorge naquela bendita loja... Eu daria tudo para poder dormir até mais tarde hoje.

─ Olhe pelo lado bom. Esse é o último ano de Hermione. ─ falou Harry. ─ Eu ainda vou ter que levar Gina de novo ano que vem...

─ Falando nisso, você sabe se Gina já contou a verdade para Hermione? ─ quis saber Rony.

─ Não. Gina me disse que só contaria quando elas estivessem dentro do trem. Por enquanto Hermione ainda acredita que Gina vai estudar no sétimo ano junto com ela...

─ Tadinha... Vai ficar sozinha na nossa turma... ─ falou Rony chatiado. ─ Acha que ainda é tarde de eu voltar atrás?

─ Ah, nem vem, Rony! Decidimos não estudar mais em Hogwarts. Nós já sofremos demais... Ou você ainda tem vontade de fazer os N.I.E.M.'s?

─ Pensando melhor... Você tem razão, Harry. Seis anos naquela escola já está de bom tamanho. ─ dizia ele, ao mesmo tempo que colocava pasta na sua escova de dentes.

─ Ei, você viu aquela minha camisa cinza? Não consigo encontrá-la... ─ Harry olhou para todos os lados do cômodo, procurando por ela. ─ Aliás... Eu vou te falar uma coisa... Isso está um verdadeiro chiqueiro, Rony! ─ acrescentou Harry com uma expressão de nojo no rosto.

─ Chiqueiro que você contribuiu a criar, Sr. Potter. ─ disse Rony, dando risadas. ─ Enfim, eu a vi perto do lugar onde eu ponho todas as minhas correspondências... Deixa eu ver se... Ah! Aqui está ela! ─ exclamou ele, pegando e entregando-a para Harry.

Embaixo de onde se encontrava a camisa, havia um envelope de carta bastante amassado. O remetente estava manchado de tinta, deixando ilegível o seu nome. Rony pegou e abriu a carta de imediato. Vendo que Harry estava concentrado em terminar de amarrar os cadarços do tênis, Rony começou a ler a carta para si:

"_Queridos Rony e Harry, se estiver aí._

_Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, que Harry esteja bem e que você não tenha feito nada ilegal para tirá-lo de lá, Rony, porque isso criará problemas para o Harry também. Tenho estado realmente preocupada e, se Harry estiver bem, por favor, mande me dizer logo, mas talvez seja melhor usar outra coruja, porque acho que mais uma entrega talvez mate essa._

_Estou muito ocupada, estudando, é claro..._

_E vamos a Londres na próxima quarta-feira comprar os livros novos. Por que não nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal?_

_Mande notícias do que está acontecendo, assim que puder._

_Afetuosamente, Mione"._

___06/08/1992_

Rony então percebera o porquê daquela carta se encontrar justamente naquele lugar tão imprevisível que, curiosamente, dava a ligeira impressão de ter sido colocada há pouco tempo: Hermione provavelmente havia pego para que J.K. Rowling transpusesse e inserisse em seu segundo livro.

Mesmo tendo a lido no próprio livro semanas antes, Rony achou que lê-la do real papel em que fora escrito e reconhecer que aquilo era de sete anos atrás, causou-o um sentimento esquisito que era uma mescla horrível de nostalgia e melancolia, com uma pitada de remorso e um ingrediente principal: saudade.

Não tinha jeito. Rony precisava acabar com aquele sentimento que havia se impregnado dentro dele. Ele sabia muito bem como fazer e estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa que o impedisse de realizar isso.

─ Harry, tá afim de ir a uma festa em Hogwarts hoje à noite? ─ perguntou Rony, esboçando um sorriso tão grande que chegou a ser capaz de acabar com todo o seu mau humor matutino.

Enquanto os dois terminavam de se aprontar, a Sra. Weasley, Gina e Hermione se encontravam todas sentadas ao redor da mesa da cozinha. As três mutuamente impacientes com o atraso dos garotos. A Sra. Weasley já havia perdido a voz de tanto gritar o nome de Rony, chamando-o, recebendo sempre a mesma resposta curta e direta "Já vamos descer!".

─ São dez e quarenta e cinco. ─ informou Hermione nervosa olhando para o relógio. ─ Eu juro que se ainda tivéssemos treze anos, quando nós não podíamos aparatar, largaria os dois aí e iria embora sem eles.

─ Apoiada. ─ Gina parecia estar tão estressada quanto Hermione.

─ Chegamos! ─ exclamou Rony, terminando de descer o último degrau da escada. ─ O que foi? Demoramos muito? ─ perguntou ele ao ver as expressões nos rostos das duas.

─ O que é que vocês acham? ─ indagaram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo, ambas extremamente sérias.

─ Nos desculpem... Tivemos dificuldade em achar nossas roupas naquela bagunça. ─ afirmou Rony envergonhado.

─ Pelo menos confessou que o seu quarto necessita de uma arrumação. ─ disse a Sra. Weasley. ─ É isso! Você já possui uma tarefa de casa para quando voltar de King's Cross com o Harry. Vai organizar tudo o que precisa ser arrumado.

Hermione e Gina riram baixinho uma para a outra.

─ Que maravilha. ─ satirizou Rony.

─ Bom, já podemos ir? ─ perguntou Harry, ignorando o que ocorrera.

─ Sim, vamos depressa! Não posso perder meu último trem de ida para Hogwarts.

─ Esperem aí! Eu ainda nem tomei café, mãe!

─ Azar o seu. Ninguém mandou demorar tanto lá em cima! Agora não há mais tempo, precisamos ir.

Hermione, Gina, Harry, Rony e a Sra. Weasley deram as mãos um para o outro. Eles iriam para uma rua pouco movimentada perto da estação pois, assim como Hogwarts, na plataforma nove e três quartos não é permitido aparatar ou desaparatar.

E, quando estavam prestes a partir d'A Toca, ouviu-se um estrépito. Alguém havia aparatado no jardim em frente à porta. Era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

─ Ufa, cheguei bem a tempo. ─ disse ele ofegante.

─ O que o traz aqui, Ministro? ─ quis saber a Sra. Weasley preocupada.

─ Vocês... Não podem... ir. ─ Kingsley respirava com dificuldade.

─ Ora, mas por que não? ─ perguntou Gina indignada.

─ Porque trouxas invadiram a entrada da Plataforma 9 três quartos! Simplesmente não há como atravessar. Uma dúzia deles estão lá na frente já faz duas horas.

─ O quê? Impossível! ─ exclamou Hermione incrédula.

─ Alguns até berravam o seu nome, Harry... ─ falou Kingsley um pouco aflito.

─ Como é? Trouxas gritando o meu nome? Ministro, isso é sério?

─ Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? Eles também gritavam frases do tipo "Queremos ir para Hogwarts!" e "McGonagall, cadê a nossa carta?". Além de urrarem os nomes das quatro casas.

─ Inacreditável... ─ dizia Rony. ─ Hermione, por que mandou Joanne escrever essa data no livro? Agora todos os anos serão assim: caóticos para qualquer bruxo que quiser ir para Hogwarts.

─ Ah, francamente, agora eu sou a culpada? Rony, você sabe muito bem que uma boa história é feita com o máximo de detalhes possíveis. Ainda mais a nossa. ─ afirmou Hermione com sofreguidão. ─ Eu não ia deixar de contar a ela que sempre íamos para Hogwarts no dia 1 de setembro...

─ Quais foram as medidas tomadas para que todos embarcassem no trem? ─ perguntou Harry a Kingsley, evitando prestar atenção no tradicional desentendimento de Rony e Hermione.

─ Tivemos que implantar uma lareira na plataforma. Foi a maneira mais segura e imediata que eu encontrei. ─ respondeu ele.

─ Ótima ideia! ─ elogiou a Sra. Weasley. ─ Vou buscar o pó de flu. ─ ela se dirigiu ao console da cozinha onde estava um antigo vaso de flores, que continha o pó.

─ Foi um sacrifício informar a todos os estudantes à tempo. Se tivéssemos conhecimento de que isto aconteceria alguns dias antes, obviamente enviaríamos cartas para os estudantes, mas como não soubemos... Nós não tivemos outra alternativa. Por isso convoquei dezenas de funcionários do Ministério, inclusive Artur. E, quando me dei conta, notei que havia me esquecido de avisar a vocês, então decidi vir aqui imediatamente para poder informá-los. ─ disse Kingsley. ─ Mas agora vocês precisam se apressar, faltam dez minutos!

─ Está certo. Quem quer ir primeiro? ─ perguntou a Sra. Weasley, olhando para os quatro.

─ Eu vou. ─ disse Harry. ─ Gina, me dê um pouco da sua bagagem para que quando você for, não leve muito peso.

─ Ok. Leve esta mala maior que eu levo essas outras menores.

Harry agarrou firmemente a mala na mão esquerda, se despediu de Kingsley, apanhou uma pitada de Pó de Flu e avançou até a beira do fogo. Inspirou profundamente, lançou o pó nas chamas e entrou. Fazia muito tempo que não viajava daquela maneira. O fogo lhe lembrou uma brisa morna; ele abriu a boca e falou claramente em voz alta:

─ Plataforma 9 e três quartos!

Ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo sugado por um enorme ralo. Parecia estar girando muito rápido. O rugido em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedor. Mantinha os olhos fechados e com os cotovelos colados ao corpo, mas o rodopio das chamas verdes lhe dera enjoo... Por um momento, Harry quase deixara cair a mala de Gina de sua mão. Agora a sensação era de mãos geladas esbofeteando o seu rosto... Apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos, ele viu uma sucessão de lareiras indistintas e relances de aposentos além...

Diferente de sua primeira viagem com o pó de flu, onde fora por acidente para _Borgin & Burkes __e_ficara tonto, coberto de fuligem e com os óculos quebrados, Harry estava agora intacto e no lugar certo. Ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com a cena que tinha absoluta certeza de que nunca cansaria de apreciar: a da belíssima locomotiva escarlate que o levava diretamente para Hogwarts todos os anos.

A fumaça se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.

Aos poucos, cada um que se encontrava n'A Toca, chegava e se juntava a Harry para esperar os próximos que viriam até a Sra. Weasley, que fora a última dos cinco.

Gina e Hermione fizeram uma longa despedida com seus respectivos namorados, com direito a muitos beijos e a um abraço bem demorado. Quando faltavam três minutos para o trem partir, Harry e Rony ajudaram as garotas a colocarem todas as malas no último compartimento que estava vago.

─ Então é isso... Vemos vocês no natal. ─ disse Hermione pela janela, quando os garotos já se encontravam fora do trem; era perceptível que estava segurando para não chorar.

─ Não teria tanta certeza disso... ─ cochichou Rony rindo para Harry.

─ O que você quer dizer com isso? ─ perguntou Hermione, parecendo confusa.

O trem começou a andar.

─ Nada não. Boa viagem! ─ gritou Rony, acenando para as garotas que, a cada segundo, ficavam mais distantes.

O último vestígio da fumaça sumiu no ar do outono. O trem fez a curva. Harry ainda tinha a mão erguida, se despedindo.

─ Não fique assim, garotos, elas vão ficar bem... E sabem muito bem se virarem sozinhas. ─ murmurou a Sra. Weasley, após terminar a conversa com a avó de Neville.

Harry abaixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

─ Sei disso. Afinal, temos uma grande surpresa para elas mais tarde... ─ sussurrou Harry para Rony.

─ Exatamente. ─ afirmou ele em um tom entusiasmado.

─ Vamos embora? ─ perguntou a Sra. Weasley com pressa. ─ Preciso preparar o almoço, Carlinhos vem finalmente nos visitar!

Ao decorrer disso, Hermione e Gina terminavam de se acomodar na cabine onde escolheram ficar instaladas.

─ Caramba! Acabei de me lembrar! Será que ainda continuo sendo monitora? ─ indagou Hermione estupefata.

─ Continua sim. Se tornou monitora-chefe, junto comigo! E, a propósito, Gina, você é a nova capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória! ─ exclamou uma voz masculina muito familiar, vinda de fora da cabine semiaberta.

─ Neville! ─ gritaram as duas em coro, correndo para abraçá-lo.

─ Mas o que faz aqui? ─ quis saber Hermione extasiada. ─ Você já fez o sétimo ano...

─ Ué, Gina não te contou?

─ Me contou o quê?

Gina ficara imóvel com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados devido ao susto. Não esperava ter que contar para Hermione tão cedo. Passado um momento de longo e agoniante silêncio, Gina notou que os dois a encaravam esperando que ela se pronunciasse, e, percebendo que não havia outra alternativa, começou a falar com um ar deprimido:

─ Que todos os alunos que estavam em Hogwarts terão que repetir o ano que fizeram...

─ Espera aí, o que foi que disse?! ─ Hermione estava apavorada. ─ Por que você não me avisou isso antes?!

─ Me perdoe! Eu tinha medo de te magoar! Você estava tão feliz em saber que iríamos para o sétimo ano juntas, que estudaríamos juntas...

─ Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! Por que ter que repetir todo o ano letivo?

─ Isso faz todo o sentido do mundo. ─ afirmou Neville para Hermione. ─ Repare bem: ninguém teve Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no último ano e sim a própria Arte das Trevas. Nós não concluímos o nosso estudo desde a batalha e ainda faltavam dois meses para o fim. E isso sem falar que as notas nas disciplinas eram totalmente injustas. Os professores ficavam muito intimidados com a presença dos comensais, por isso não conseguiam lecionar e dar aulas direito. Era tudo horrível. Definitivamente foi o meu pior ano em Hogwarts...

─ Nossa... Eu não... Não fazia ideia da gravidade da situação... Imagine quantos alunos do primeiro ano vamos ter este ano. Serão somados os do ano passado e os novos que entram este ano!

─ Pois é... Mas mudando de assunto, me conta mais sobre essa tal de J.K. Rowling!

─ O QUÊ?! Como é que você soube disso?

─ Ah, fala sério, todo mundo já conhece ela! Não se fala em outra coisa no mundo bruxo. Eu só não posso crer que vocês não me contaram sobre nada disso quando fui no aniversário do Harry!

─ Espera um minuto aí. Não me diga que você já leu os livros...

─ É claro que sim! Aliás, dou mérito a essa escritora por ter descrito precisamente o mané que eu era! ─ exclamou Neville, rindo alto. ─ Foi hilário ler sobre mim!

─ Não seja tolo, Neville. Você continua um mané. ─ brincou Gina, dando gargalhadas junto com ele. ─ Ei, vocês dois não deveriam estar fazendo uma coisa muito importante agora não? ─ perguntou ela, parando de rir.

─ Meu Deus! É verdade! Neville, temos que ir para os vagões dos monitores para distribuirmos as tarefas a eles! Precisamos ir agora! Mas não pensem que este assunto morreu por aqui! ─ exclamou Hermione agitada. ─ Gina, você vai ficar bem aí sozinha?

─ Sim, é claro. Eu vou procurar Luna. Você a viu, Neville?

─ Ainda não... Vem com a gente. Talvez nós a encontremos no caminho.

─ Ok.

Eles avançaram com dificuldade pelo corredor, espiando pelas vidraças das cabines à procura de Luna. À medida que andavam, Hermione encontrava muitos rostos conhecidos, mas por estar com pressa, não parou para cumprimentá-los. Só depois de cinco vagões consecutivos, lá estava a garota: com cabelos louros até a cintura, sozinha em uma cabine, lendo sossegada o seu _O Pasquim_ de cabeça para baixo.

─ Luna! ─ exclamaram os três juntos.

─ Não nos vemos desde a festa de aniversário do Harry... ─ disse Hermione.

─ É muito bom ver vocês. ─ falou Luna com aquele olhar saltado, demonstrando infinita surpresa. ─ Por favor, entrem.

─ Me desculpe, mas agora não dá. Eu e Neville precisamos nos juntar com o resto dos monitores, mas voltamos mais tarde. E, Gina, se formos ficar aqui, você precisa trazer nossa bagagem para cá...

─ Pode deixar. Eu peço à Luna para me ajudar.

Enquanto o trem ia deixando Londres, Gina e Luna conversavam. Agora corriam por vastos campos verdes cheios de vacas, cavalos e carneiros. Elas relembraram o sufoco que cada uma passou na última vez que estiveram em Hogwarts e revelaram estarem bastante ansiosas para verem como ficou a total reforma do grande castelo. Quando o assunto para a conversa pareceu ter morrido, as duas ficaram caladas por um tempo, contemplando os morros e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.

Hermione e Neville retornaram à cabine de Luna quando já era perto do meio-dia, chegando bem na hora do almoço.

O clima permaneceu indefinido à medida que rumavam sempre para o norte. A chuva salpicou as janelas de má vontade, depois o sol fez uma pálida aparição e logo as nuvens o encobriram.

─ Harry e Rony vão fazer muita falta este ano... ─ disse Neville, visando quebrar o silêncio que ficara na cabine por quase uma hora inteira.

─ É... vão mesmo... ─ falava Luna, guardando a revista repentinamente.

Hermione contou para Neville sobre o que tinha achado dos novos monitores. Já Neville aproveitou para informar a ela quais dos alunos da Grifinória estariam presentes naquele ano.

Quando tudo estava quieto, escutando-se meramente o trem passando pelos trilhos, eis que Luna surpreende a todos. Inesperadamente, ela pega de sua bolsa um livro, contudo, não era um livro qualquer, era "_**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta**_"! E, como se não percebesse a perplexidade de Hermione, Gina e Neville, Luna abriu o livro e começou a ler, tranquilamente.

─ Ah... Luna...

─ Hum... ─ Luna, a princípio, não parecia ter ouvido Hermione chamá-la, pois ainda continuava lendo. ─ Oi, que houve? Há algo de errado? ─ perguntou ela, parando de olhar o livro para agora passar a encarar Hermione.

─ Não, é que... Você está lendo...

─ Oh, sim. Se chama Harry Potter e a não sei o que secreta. Eu super recomendo a vocês lerem, é bem legal...

─ Bem legal? É a nossa história! ─ exclamou Gina atordoada.

─ Desculpe... ─ Luna enrugou a testa interrogativamente, como se não tivesse entendido. ─ O que vocês querem dizer com isso?

─ Esse livro é sobre nós, Luna. Todos nós! É a nossa história! Você não tinha percebido isso? ─ indagou Neville indignado.

─ Hm... Faz sentido.

─ É óbvio que faz sentido, Luna! ─ Hermione estava totalmente transtornada. ─ Pelo amor de Deus! Não é possível. Só de ler o título na capa... Olha só, leia: H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R. Não te lembra alguém?!

─ Sim, o nosso amigo Harry Potter, estou certa? Mas eu achei que não somente o nome dele, como o de todos que me parecem familiares aqui, foram inventados por essa escritora e que, por pura coincidência, foram os de vocês...

─ E como você explica a autora ter, segundo você, ter inventado coincidentemente, a escola de Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal, Gringotes, o Olivaras e entre tantos outros lugares?

─ Não sei. Talvez ela seja vidente, irmã da Professora Trelawney?

─ Não, Luna... Você... Ai, desisto! Tentem vocês. ─ disse Hermione em voz alta.

─ Luna, ouça bem. ─ Gina começou a falar placidamente. ─ Dumbledore enviou uma missão para Hermione. Esta missão consistia em ela ter que arranjar uma escritora trouxa para que esta pudesse escrever e publicar, em sete livros, toda a história do Harry. Deste modo, o mundo todo, não só os bruxos como também os trouxas, saberão sobre a vida dele. Isso tudo que você leu, realmente aconteceu. Inclusive, neste livro aí, você vai ver a boba que eu fui em ter sido dominada por um simples diário idiota.

─ Ah... Então quer dizer que... Aaaahhh... Interessante, muito interessante. Mas... Por que eu não apareço em nenhum deles?

─ Paciência. Você vai aparecer em breve, mas só quando estivermos no quinto livro, que será quando nós nos conhecemos. ─ explicou Hermione, recuperando a serenidade em sua voz.

─ É sério que você, Harry e Rony passaram por tudo aquilo no primeiro livro? Nossa, eu não sabia que vocês tiveram que enfrentar tanta coisa assim com apenas onze anos. Queria te parabenizar pelo esplêndido uso da lógica naquele desafio com todas aquelas poções, Hermione. Foi impressionante. Eu acabei de ler aqui que você conseguiu preparar uma poção Polissuco perfeitamente... Aos doze anos de idade! Isto é admirável. Ainda acho que se daria muitíssimo bem na Corvinal. ─ disse Luna, enquanto os outros demonstravam expressões indecifráveis. ─ Agora se não se incomodarem, continuarei lendo para descobrir o motivo de você não ter ido junto de Harry e Rony para extrair informações do Malfoy sobre quem é o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin... ─ falou ela, voltando a pôr o livro a cobrir toda a área do rosto.

─ Obrigada, Luna. É muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso. ─ agradeceu Hermione lisonjeada. ─ E... A causa de eu não ter ido foi... Ah, bem... Não fui muito esperta como você pensa... Só peço que não me interprete mal quando souber que usei o pelo do...

─ Eu acho melhor nos trocarmos agora. ─ disse Neville subitamente. Ele e Hermione prenderam no peito os distintivos de monitor.

O céu já ia anoitecendo e as luzes foram acesas nos carros, Hermione descansava sentada com a testa encostada na janela do trem, tentando captar um vislumbre distante de Hogwarts, mas era uma noite sem luar e a janela riscada de chuva estava suja.

Finalmente o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade e eles ouviram a estardalhaço que sempre havia quando os alunos corriam a preparar a bagagem e os animais de estimação para o desembarque. Luna enrolou _O Pasquim e_ guardou o livro cuidadosamente na mochila. Como Neville e Hermione deviam supervisionar a movimentação, eles desapareceram da cabine, deixando Gina e Luna para cuidarem de Bichento e da exótica _Mímbulus mimbletonia_.

Quando Hermione pôs o pé para fora da locomotiva e pisou no chão firme da pequena plataforma, sentira o impacto do ar noturno em seu rosto ao engrossar a confusão de alunos no corredor. Inspirou profundamente o cheiro dos pinheiros que ladeavam a trilha até o lago.

─ Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem, Hermione?

O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.

─ Um pouco mal por Harry e Rony não estarem aqui comigo, mas fora isso, estou ótima.

─ Que bom ouvir isso... ─ disse ele, sorrindo levemente para Hermione e voltando a organizar os alunos. ─ Venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita.

De repente, passou pela cabeça de Hermione diversas lembranças marcantes que vivera naquele lugar tão comumente conhecido que, agora, se encontrava inteiramente reformado. Ela se deixou impelir para a estrada escura e lavada de chuva, à saída da Estação de Hogsmeade. Aguardavam-se mais ou menos cem carruagens com os testrálios (que, infelizmente, depois de tantas mortes ocorridas na batalha, quase todos os estudantes já conseguiam enxergá-los). Hermione deu uma olhada rápida e afastou-se um pouco para vigiar a chegada dos amigos.

Balançando com estrondo, as carruagens avançaram em comboio até a estrada. Eles cruzaram os altos pilares de pedra com os javalis alados, que ladeavam o portão para os terrenos da escola. Estavam na mais completa penumbra. Passou-se um curto intervalo de tempo e lá estava ele. O imenso castelo se aproximava cada vez mais: encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco, um conjunto altaneiro de torreões, muito negro, com muitas torres e torrinhas, cintilando no céu estrelado, em que resplandecia, alaranjada, aqui e ali, uma janela no alto.

As carruagens pararam, tilintando, perto da escadaria de pedra que levava às portas de carvalho, sendo Hermione a primeira a descer. E, exibindo um prazeroso e satisfeito sorriso no rosto, disse alegremente para si mesma:

─ Lar doce lar...


	6. De Volta à Hogwarts

*** **Capítulo Seis - _De Volta à Hogwarts_

* * *

─ Eu não consigo compreender... Você mesmo me disse que Hogwarts é à prova de trouxas através do _Repello Muggletum_... Como espera que eu vá com vocês diante de tal proteção mágica?

─ Já te expliquei isso, Jo. ─ disse Harry, tentando demonstrar uma paciência que certamente não possuía naquele momento. ─ Eu falei pessoalmente com o Ministro e ele me certificou que mandaria homens encarregados de cessar esse feitiço só por esta noite. Amanhã tudo voltará ao normal.

─ É, Jo. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, esqueceu? Fizeram a mesma coisa há mais de cinquenta anos, quando os pais trouxas da Murta Que Geme foram buscar o cadáver dela na escola... ─ lembrava Rony, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá quente feita por Joanne.

Já era noite. Os últimos vestígios dos raios solares vindos do oeste já não eram mais visíveis. Os postes de luz, que iluminavam as ruas escuras daquela vizinhança na capital escocesa, já se encontravam acesos. E se Harry e Rony quisessem por o plano em prática, era melhor se apressarem o quanto antes.

─ Eu ainda não sei... Acham mesmo uma boa ideia? ─ perguntou Joanne, sem mascarar sua tão aparente indecisão.

─ Você vai ficar usando a minha capa durante toda a festa. Não há perigo... E, fala sério, Jo! Até parece que você nunca sonhou em visitar o melhor lugar que existe no mundo: a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

─ Sem dúvidas, este é o que eu mais desejo, Harry, mas a questão não é essa... Se a minha resposta for sim, como iríamos chegar lá à tempo?

─ Isso é óbvio, não acha? Aparatando! ─ respondeu Rony.

─ Mas eu sou...

─ Sim. Você é uma trouxa. Sabemos disso. Mas isso não é problema. Basta você tocar em um de nós, que irá, automaticamente, desaparatar daqui junto com a gente. Isso também já foi feito com os meus tios e Duda, quando eu estava prestes a completar meus dezessete anos e eles já não podiam mais residir na rua dos Alfeneiros...

─ Mas... Mas é que... Tá, está bem. Vocês venceram. Eu vou com vocês. ─ declarou Joanne, não encontrando mais desculpas capazes de replicar os argumentos de Harry. ─ Afinal, na opinião de muitos, eu sou a criadora desse mundo e, nada mais justo eu ir conhecê-lo fisicamente.

Conforme Harry, Rony e Joanne iam se preparando para irem à Hogwarts, Hermione e Gina já estavam entrando pelas grandes portas de carvalho junto ao resto dos alunos, que subiam as escadas apressadamente.

O saguão flamejava à luz dos archotes, ecoando os passos dos que atravessavam o piso de lajotas em direção às portas duplas, à direita, que davam acesso ao Salão Principal e ao banquete de abertura do ano letivo.

As quatro mesas compridas dispostas no salão estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. As velas flutuavam à meia altura ao longo das mesas, iluminando os fantasmas prateados e os rostos dos alunos que conversavam, pressurosos, trocando notícias e novidades sobre as férias, cumprimentando os colegas das outras casas.

Luna se separou deles ao passarem pela mesa da Corvinal. Quando chegaram à da Grifinória, Gina, Hermione e Neville encontraram lugares juntos, mais ou menos no meio da mesa, onde estava Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória.

─ Olá, Sir Nicholas! Como passou as férias? ─ perguntou Hermione contente em vê-lo.

─ Agoniante. Todos os dias eu sentia vontade de poder ajudar, de alguma forma, os bruxos que trabalhavam na reforma da escola, mas sendo o que sou, não fui útil. ─ disse ele irritado. ─ Enfim, é muito bom ver todos vocês regressando. Espero que tenhamos um ano letivo magnífico!

─ Pior que o último é hipoteticamente impossível. ─ falou Neville, sentando-se no banco ao lado de Gina.

─ Ah é, com toda a certeza, Sr. Longbottom. Agora, se me derem licença, falarei com o restante de seus colegas de classe. ─ Nick Quase Sem Cabeça se dirigiu para a ponta da mesa perto da porta de entrada.

Hermione então resolveu olhar para a mesa dos professores. E consecutivamente, teve uma grande surpresa para os seus olhos. Aberforth Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado de Flitwick? Não encontrava explicações para isso, mas sugeriu que ele só estivesse ali pois fora convidado a comemorar a reabertura da escola. Deixando isso de lado, passou a olhar para os que compunham o centro da mesa. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, mas podia jurar que a professora Minerva McGonagall estava chamando-a com breves acenos. Confirmou que não era fruto de sua mente quando a diretora se levantou subitamente de sua cadeira e caminhou rumo até ela.

─ Srta. Granger, preciso de um favor seu.

─ Sim, professora. ─ disse Hermione, erguendo-se e ficando de pé rapidamente. ─ O que quer que eu faça?

─ Bom, sendo agora diretora, não posso mais guiar os alunos do primeiro ano até o chapéu seletor. Será que você, veterana e atualmente monitora-chefe, poderia...

─ Já entendi. Pode deixar. Irei imediatamente. ─ afirmou Hermione, sorrindo educadamente.

─ Ah, que alívio! Eu não conheço ninguém melhor que você para fazer isso. Bom, você vai encontrá-los na entrada com o Hagrid.

Hermione se despediu de Gina e Neville e em seguida, sem demora, foi em direção à porta, ignorando os quadros que a saudavam por onde ela passava. Mal chegara ao local marcado e já ouvia as batidas frenéticas na porta.

A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu Hagrid, que dava a impressão de ser ainda maior em meio a dezenas de crianças extasiadas e admiradas com a grandeza do castelo.

─ Mione?! ─ indagou o guarda-caças aturdido. ─ Deixa eu adivinhar. Minerva te encarregou de levá-los, não foi? Eu bem que pensei que ela fosse fazer isso.

─ É isso mesmo. ─ confirmou ela. ─ Eu cuido deles daqui em diante, Hagrid, obrigada.

Eles acompanharam-na pelo piso empedrado. Ouviu-se o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, onde os demais estudantes já estavam reunidos. Mas Hermione levou os alunos do primeiro ano a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

Hermione se concentrou bastante para que conseguisse se lembrar o que McGonagall dissera em seu primeiro ano. Estava tão nervosa quanto os próprios alunos, mas tentava demonstrar o máximo de simpatia para com eles.

─ Ah... Bem... Bem-vindos à Hogwarts! Eu sou Hermione Granger, aluna do sétimo ano e monitora-chefe. — anunciou ela com uma voz levemente trêmula. ─ Bom... O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, durante o tempo em que estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem aqui, os seus acertos renderão pontos para a sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a _Taça da Casa_, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola... Vocês não precisam ficar assustados, pois não há nada com o que se preocupar! É tudo muito tranquilo. ─ informou Hermione, ao notar os olhares de pânico que a maioria tinha. ─ Bom, eu vou voltar quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês. Por isso eu peço que, por favor, aguardem aqui em silêncio.

Não bastou muito tempo até que Hermione retornasse e todos os alunos fizessem fila para que a seguissem ao saírem daquela sala, tornando a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão. Ela levou os alunos do primeiro ano até o local em frente a longa mesa dos professores, de modo que eles parassem enfileirados diante dos outros. As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.

Para evitar os olhares fixos neles, uma das alunas olhou para cima e viu o teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas, que era exatamente igual ao céu que podia ser visto pelas altas janelas do aposento. Ao ter notado a interrogação expressada no rosto da garota, Hermione respondeu a ela, sussurrando bem perto de seu ouvido:

─ É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, você pode ler isso e muito mais em _Hogwarts, uma história._

─ Muitíssimo agradecida, Srta. Granger. Já pode voltar para o seu lugar agora. ─ falou a Professora Minerva, colocando silenciosamente um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho, ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo.

Por alguns segundos fez-se um total silêncio. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu prorrompeu a cantar:

"_Não julgue um livro pela capa"_

_Conhecem esse ditado?_

_Este foi, é e sempre será o meu lema._

_Posso ser pouco atraente e meio sórdido,_

_Mas não há nenhum chapéu igual a este que vos canta._

_Sim, senhores, eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts!_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso, é só me pôr na cabeça que vou responder_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar._

_Talvez sua casa seja a adorável Lufa-Lufa,_

_Onde seus alunos são leais, honestos e pacientes._

_Quem sabe você more na velha e sábia Corvinal,_

_A casa que preza a sagacidade e a inteligência._

_Ou será que sua morada é a destemida Grifinória,_

_Cujos moradores são corajosos e possuem honrosa nobreza._

_Ora, e se porventura você for para a célebre Sonserina,_

_Que será escolhido caso possua astúcia em seu sangue._

_Digo com muito orgulho que as quatro casas_

_São igualmente importantes e admiráveis_

_Todas lutaram e deram às Trevas o fim ao qual mereciam!_

_Conseguimos, conseguimos!_

_Nós vencemos a batalha, ó que alegria!_

_Depois de tanto esforço,_

_Depois de tanto sofrimento,_

_Depois de tantas perdas memoráveis,_

_Hogwarts é um lugar seguro novamente! Viva!_

_Por isso vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_Vamos dar início à seleção._

O salão inteiro aplaudiu quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou voltou à imobilidade inicial.

A professora McGonagall, que estava querendo ler em voz alta a lista dos nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano, lançou aos estudantes que ainda conversavam e berravam aquele tipo de olhar de censura que chamusca.

─ Fairsister, Sophia.

A garota curiosa sobre o teto, que Hermione conversara anteriormente, avançou aos arrancos e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça. O Chapéu refletiu um momento, depois o rasgo junto à copa tornou a se abrir e gritou:

─ GRIFINÓRIA!

Hermione, Gina e Neville aplaudiram entusiasticamente com o restante dos alunos da casa quando Sophia Fairsister se dirigiu cambaleando à mesa deles e se sentou, dando a impressão de que gostaria muito de afundar chão adentro e nunca mais ser vista por ninguém.

Lentamente, a longa fila de calouros foi encurtando. Em uma das pausas entre as chamadas dos nomes e as decisões do Chapéu Seletor, Hermione lembrou que era sempre naquele momento da cerimônia que Rony reclamava estar com fome. Esta recordação só fazia agravar a falta que sentia sem os dois ali ao seu lado. Finalmente, ouve-se o anúncio da seleção do último aluno da fila, um menino de cabelo castanho claro que fora para a Lufa-Lufa. Argus Filch, o zelador, recolheu o Chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora, ao mesmo tempo que a professora Minerva começava a falar com uma voz ressonante:

─ Sejam todos bem-vindos a mais um ano que se inicia em Hogwarts! Há um momento para discursos, mas ainda não é este. E como diria o nosso querido professor Dumbledore: "atacar!"

Os pratos diante dos alunos e professores agora estavam cheios de comida. Havia muita diversidade no banquete: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã. Todos comeram abundantemente. Estava tudo uma delícia.

Quando estava prestes a chegar a hora da sobremesa, ocorreu algo que ninguém, nem mesmo a diretora pudesse prever que acontecesse. As portas do Grande Salão abriram-se com um estrondo. Todos se levantaram no ímpeto. Os alunos do primeiro ano, devido a baixa estatura, tiveram que subir nos bancos e esticar os pescoços para que conseguissem enxergar quem é que havia entrado e que causara todo aquelamudez toda.

Porém nenhuma pessoa presente naquele local ficou tão chocada quanto Gina e Hermione. As duas pareciam se encontrar num estado de transe, hipnotizadas pela figura daqueles dois rapazes. Simplesmente não era possível! Como é que chegaram até ali? Por qual razão? O que será que tinha acontecido? Todas aquelas perguntas pareciam embaralhar a cabeça das duas.

─ Começaram a festa sem a gente? ─ perguntou Harry em voz alta.

─ Pois é, Harry, eu tinha esperanças que nos esperariam pelo menos até a refeição. ─ falou Rony, também em alto e bom som.

Quando todos enfim constataram quem eram e se recuperaram do espanto subitâneo, o Grande Salão foi consumido por uma ovação ensurdecedora. Houve vários berros e gritos: "_HARRY_", "_É o Potter, é o POTTER_", "_Rony!_". Além do notório_ "Weasley é o nosso rei!_".

Harry se sentia estranhamente confuso com os muitos, muitos rostos, a maioria já conhecidos. No momento seguinte, ele e Rony foram tragados, abraçados, levaram tapinhas nas costas, seus cabelos desarrumados, suas mãos chacoalhadas pelo que parecia ser centenas de pessoas. A euforia era tanta que parecia que havia acabado de vencer a batalha contra Voldemort.

Hermione e Gina foram correndo se juntar aos dois, e logo depois, Neville e Luna também. A professora McGonagall, Hagrid e os outros professores iam até eles para cortejarem seu aparecimento imprevisto.

Ao passar de um tempo de muito alvoroço e baderna, o Salão voltava a adquirir o silêncio de outrora. Neville, Gina e Hermione se espremeram para que dessem lugar a Harry e Rony, que se destacavam dos demais por serem os únicos sem uniforme.

─ Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês dois vieram aqui! ─ exclamou Gina, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

─ Nem eu! ─ disse Hermione, enquanto comia uma gelatina de morango que dividia com Rony. ─ Estavam programando isso há muito tempo?

─ Pra ser sincero, pensamos nisso hoje de manhã. Por isso demoramos a descer. Ah! E também... ─ Rony olhou para Harry.

─ E também o quê? ─ indagou Gina.

─ Bem... Não somos a única surpresa esta noite. Quero dizer... Nós não viemos desacompanhados... ─ falou Harry encabulado.

─ Não. Por favor, me digam que vocês não fizeram isso que estou pensando...

─ O que foi, Hermione? O que é que eles fizeram?! Não entendi! ─ Gina estava se sentindo frustrada.

─ Acontece, Gina, que esses dois palermas aqui, mesmo não estudando mais nesta escola, conseguem quebrar as regras!

─ Ué, mas não foi você mesma três anos atrás que disse que "quebrar as regras" era algo emocionante?

─ Cale a sua boca, Rony! ─ ordenou Hermione impaciente.

─ Vocês dois... ─ ela agora apontava para Harry e Rony com um olhar de suprema fúria. ─ Como se atreveram a trazer uma trouxa para cá? Para Hogwarts?!

─ Joanne não é uma trouxa qualquer! ─ alegou Harry.

─ Não é este o ponto em que eu quero chegar! Afinal, eu gostaria de entender como, como vocês a trouxeram aqui? Onde ela está, que eu não estou vendo? ─ quis saber Hermione, olhando para todos os lados com um ar de desespero.

─ Fique calma, vocês duas. Só pedimos para desativarem o feitiço que repele os trouxas, apenas para esta noite. Feito isso, nós aparatamos em Hogsmeade e caminhamos até aqui. Jo está sob a Capa de Invisibilidade, mas desde que eu e Rony entramos para a festa, não conseguimos encontrar o paradeiro dela.

─ Vocês não combinaram um ponto onde se encontrar? Porque... Sei lá. É perigoso ela perambular sem ninguém presente que possa auxiliá-la. ─ disse Gina.

─ Não tivemos tempo de planejar isso. Foi tudo muito rápido. ─ falou Rony. ─ Ainda nem acredito que fizemos isso, mas você sabe como eu sou, quando decido fazer algo, não penso muito nas consequências que virão...

Quando as sobremesas desapareceram, a professora McGonagall tornou-se a ficar de pé mais uma vez.

─ Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. O Sr. Filch me pediu para lembrar a todos, pela quadricentésima sexagésima quinta vez, que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. Houve três mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Infelizmente, não encontramos nenhum professor que fosse capaz de substituir Caridade Burgage. Por isso, a disciplina de Estudo dos Trouxas estará temporariamente incapacitada de ser lecionada. Tornando-me agora diretora, também não darei mais aulas de Transfiguração e quem assumirá o meu lugar... Sou eu mesma! Isso porque durante as férias, estive criando um novo feitiço, e acho que vão gostar...

A professora Minerva recuou dando um passo para trás. Nenhum estudante parecia entender o que ela estava fazendo. Todos demonstravam inquisição.

─ _Geminio Hominis_!

Por um milésimo de segundo, nada aconteceu. Até que uma segunda Minerva McGonagall, idêntica a original, se materializou instantaneamente no ar ao lado direito da professora. Todos a aplaudiram entusiasmados.

─ Devo dizer que não foi nada fácil, pois é um feitiço bastante avançado até mesmo para os alunos do sétimo ano. Mas finalmente fiz um clone que contém tudo o que sei sobre Transfiguração. Todavia, este ainda está em fase de testes. Pelo que pude perceber, ele não demonstra qualquer emoção e apresenta um tempo de vida curta, que vai de seis a sete horas.

─ _Finite Incantatem_!

A segunda Minerva desapareceu repentinamente.

─ Voltando aos avisos. Depois de muito implorar e pedir encarecidamente, como vocês já devem ter imaginado, Aberforth Dumbledore será, a partir de amanhã, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, atônitos. Em seguida acompanharam os aplausos, que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. Harry se esticou para frente para ver Aberforth, que tinha o rosto corado e um ligeiro sorriso escondido no emaranhado de sua barba cinza claro, muito similar à de seu falecido irmão.

─ E, por último e mais importante... ─ ao enunciar esta frase, a diretora demonstrava uma exultação até então desconhecida. ─ Eu fico muito feliz e aliviada em afirmar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito NÃO está proibido em virtude de haver um cão gigantesco de três cabeças protegendo a entrada de alguém por um alçapão. NENHUMA câmara secreta fora aberta nos fundos desta escola. NÃO HÁ nenhum prisioneiro "perigoso" a solta por aí. NENHUM Torneio Tribruxo será sediado. E, principalmente, NENHUM Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu!

─ VIVA! ─ berraram todos os estudantes juntos como uma só voz. A escola inteira entoou em altos brados o seu hino inesquecível, cada um cantava em seu próprio ritmo:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Nos ensine algo por favor,_

_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_

_Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

_Temos às cabeças precisadas_

_De ideias interessantes._

_Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_

_Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

_Nos ensine o que vale a pena._

_Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_

_Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar."_

Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram Rony, Gina, Harry, Hermione e Neville cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. McGonagall regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi uma dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

A partir daquele momento em diante, Harry percebera que fora melhor Joanne ter ficado só, apenas junta de sua mente super curiosa e sedenta por conhecimento, andando pelos arredores do castelo e descobrindo coisas novas para depois poder escrever nos próximos livros.

Desde aquela noite, ninguém nunca conseguiu descobrir realmente o que Rowling aprontou lá dentro, continuando até hoje a ser um completo mistério. Isso fez com que Harry refletisse: "_Todo mundo merece ter sua própria aventura em Hogwarts algum dia na vida_".


	7. O Anúncio Surpreendente

**— PARTE II —**

**A ASCENSÃO POTTERIANA**

* * *

*** **Capítulo Sete - _O Anúncio Surpreendente_

* * *

O tempo passava rapidamente e o feriado de fim de ano se aproximava ainda mais. Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, o terreno de Hogwarts acordou coberto com mais de um metro de neve. A escura superfície do lago havia congelado. As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para fazerem correios tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.

Todos mal aguentavam esperar as férias para o Natal. E embora a sala comunal da Grifinória e o salão principal tivessem grandes chamas nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas.

Na opinião de Hermione, foi um bom início de ano letivo. Pois mesmo sem Gina em sua turma, ela se sentia tranquila, até porque se encontrava com ela durante todos os intervalos e contava com a presença de Neville ao decorrer das aulas. Além disso, agora que não tinha mais Harry e Rony para ter que ajudar nos estudos, Hermione se dispôs de um enorme tempo livre, que gastara a maior parte escrevendo para Joanne com as últimas observações do terceiro livro. Ficou tão empolgada que praticamente escreveu o capítulo 21 inteiro, intitulado por ela mesma de "O segredo de Hermione", pois era o que mais se destacava em toda a narração.

Para a surpresa de muitos, as aulas com o clone quase perfeito de Minerva corriam muitíssimo bem. Esta, por sua vez, trabalhava junto com os outros professores na decoração do Salão que, como sempre, estava ficando espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze majestosas árvores de Natal estavam sendo dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.

O recém-chegado Aberforth Dumbledore parecia ter feito uma autodescoberta sobre sua própria vocação em lecionar até então inexplorada. Para se ter uma ideia, os alunos do sétimo ano organizaram uma lista com o corpo docente de todas as disciplinas que já haviam tido. Nela, encontrava-se as seguintes classificações e suas respectivas legendas:

- **5 ESTRELAS (*********)** = _Minerva McGonagall, Remo Lupin__ e__ Aberforth Dumbledore._

- **4 ESTRELAS (********)** = _Rúbeo Hagrid, Severo Snape, Madame Hooch, Horácio Slughorn, Pomona Sprout._

- **3 ESTRELAS (*******)** = _Filius Flitwick,__ Grubbly-Plank, Sibila Trelawney,__ Caridade Burbage, Bathsheba Babbling, Sinistra e Vector._

- **2 ESTRELAS (******)** = _Cuthbert Binns e Gilderoy Lockhart._

- **1 ESTRELA (*****)** = _Alastor Moody/Bartô Crouch Jr. e Quirinus Quirrell._

- **0 ESTRELA **= _Dolores "Vaca" Umbridge._

Uma vez começadas as férias, os alunos que sairiam da escola para passarem o Natal e ano novo com a família, pegaram o expresso no domingo de manhã, dia 20. Hermione foi para junto dos seus pais ao passo que Gina fora para A Toca dos Weasley.

Até a véspera de Natal, tudo se resumiu em Harry, Rony e Gina contando sobre o que foi que cada um passou durante os últimos três meses que estavam separados. Nada de tão formidável em comparação com as façanhas que realizavam antigamente, é claro. Para os garotos, aquele período de tempo que passaram sem as duas não foram tão difíceis de se suportar em vista da saudade que sentiam. Na verdade, eles nem tinham tempo para isso. O treinamento de Harry para se tornar auror exigia muito esforço físico e de seu raciocínio, principalmente. No caso de Rony, era a sua carga horária extensa, ficando às vezes até 12 horas ajudando Jorge na loja.

Contudo, para a felicidade dele, esta realidade estava prestes a mudar. Isso porque Lino Jordan, amigo de longa data dos gêmeos, tinha acabado de voltar de viagem. Jorge possuía agora um sócio fixo para o seu negócio e Rony enfim poderiair para o treinamento junto com Harry.

Já anoitecendo, Gina ajudava a Sra. Weasley no preparo da ceia e no penduramento das decorações isso, Harry, Rony, Jorge, Percy e o Sr. Weasley retiravam os últimos gnomos que restavam no jardim.

─ Tire as mãos de mim! Tire as suas mãos grotescas de cima de mim! ─ guinchava o gnomo atordoado.

Ele era pequeno, a pele parecia um couro, a cabeçorra cheia de calombos e careca, igualzinha a uma batata. Rony segurou-o à distância enquanto o gnomo o chutava com os pezinhos calosos; agarrou-o pelos tornozelos; virou-o de cabeça para baixo e o ergueu acima da cabeça começando a rodá-lo em grandes círculos.

Rony soltou os tornozelos do gnomo: que voou uns seis metros para o alto e caiu com um baque surdo no campo do outro lado da sebe.

─ Minha nossa! Faz anos que eu não fazia mais isso. ─ falava ele num tom empolgado.

Finalizadas as tarefas da pré cerimônia, Harry, Gina e Rony se arrumaram e, em seguida,ficaram conversando sentados na sala. A Toca encontrava-se tão exageradamente enfeitada quedava a impressão de estarem no meio de uma explosão de papéis multicoloridos.

Quando Harry olhou para a grande estrela azul-celeste brilhando no topo da árvore, recordou-se de como fora no Natal retrasado. Naquele ano, ao invés de um sublime anjo dourado, o que havia na extremidade mais alta da árvore era, um gnomo de jardim que mordera o calcanhar de Fred quando ele arrancava cenouras para o ensopado. Ele estava estuporado, pintado de ouro, apertado em um tutu minúsculo e com asinhas coladas às costas. Harry lembrou que ele olhava de cara amarrada para todos com aquela cabeça graúda e pés bem cabeludos.

Jorge, Percy, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley uniram-se aos demais na sala. Agora todos esperavam ansiosamenteos convidados, que aos poucos vinham chegando.

─ Puxa, Fleur! Como a sua barriga cresceu desde a última vez que te vi! ─ exclamou Gina impressionada. ─ Está com quantos meses? Cinco?

─ Fez seis meses semana passada. ─ afirmou ela sorrindo orgulhosa.

─ Noto que você também não possui mais quase nenhum sotaque francês. ─ disse Carlinhos pegando uma xícara de gemada oferecida pelo pai. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a chegar.

─ Ah, sim. Fleur é praticamente uma legítima inglesa! Só falta gostar de beber chá... ─ zombou Gui dando gargalhadas.

Foram três horas de muita conversa, risada e com direito à Sra. Weasley cantando ao som de sua cantora predileta, Celestina Warbeck, cuja voz saía tremida de um grande rádio com a caixa de madeira. Desta vez, Fleur, não caçoou da voz de Celestina como ocorrera da última vez; muito pelo contrário, agora ela e a Sra. Weasley cantavam juntas (quase berrando) a música inteira no último volume:

"_Ah, vem mexer o meu caldeirão,_

_E se mexer como deve ser_

_Faço procê um amor quente e forte_

_Para sua noite aquecer._

_Ah, onde foi parar o meu pobre coração?_

_Abandonou-me por um feitiço..._

_E você agora o despedaçou._

_Agradeço que devolva o meu coração!"_

A canção terminou com uma nota muito longa e aguda, e ouviram-se estrondosos aplausos no rádio aos quais a Sra. Weasley e Fleur acompanhavam entusiasmadas. As duas se abraçaram e, de uma hora para a outra, começaram a chorar sem nenhuma razão.

─ Só pode ser culpa gravidez, é a única explicação. Ando percebendo nela um lado sentimental que não havia conhecido antes; desde então ela anda ficando muito dramática por tudo. Ainda bem que essa fase só dura nove meses...─ cochichava Gui no ouvido de Harry.

Após a meia-noite, o jantar forafinalmente servido. Todos desejaram uns aos outros um feliz Natal seguidos de vários abraços calorosos. E só depois de muita insistência, a Sra. Weasley conseguira convencer Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e Andrômeda a passarem a noite n'A Toca.

Já era tarde quando todos resolveram ir dormir depois de não aguentarem mais de tanto bocejarem. Harry e Rony subiram até o quarto situado no sótão, onde tinha sido posta uma cama de armar para Harry.

Rony adormeceu quase imediatamente. Sonhou que estava deitado em sua cama, dormindo, até que acordava e se deparava com ninguém menos que Hermione Granger se dirigindo até ele. Ela deu-lhe um beijo demorado em sua boca acompanhado de um "_Feliz Natal, Rony_" sussurrado bem perto de seu ouvido. Foi aí que ele compreendeu: aquilo não era um sonho, era tudo real!

─ Mione?! O que faz aqui?... Que horas são? ─ quis saber Rony, completamente desorientado.

─ Cinco e meia. Desculpe vir nesse horário, mas eu não podia arriscar em ver a Sra. Weasley já acordada, até porque não sei quanto tempo iremos demorar. Acorde Harry que eu explico tudo. Precisamos nos apressar...

─ Ah... Tá, está bem. ─ disse ele antes de começar a cutucar o ombro de Harry, tentando despertá-lo.

─ Hm... Pare, Rony... Me deixe dormir... Por favor...

─ Harry, acorde! Hermione está aqui, veja!

─ A Hermione? ─ perguntou ele abrindo os olhos sem entender. ─ HERMIONE! ─ ele se levantou para abraçá-la animadamente. ─ Que boa surpresa! Feliz Natal!

─ Feliz Natal, Harry. É muito bom ver vocês! Acho que nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos vermos desde quando eu fui petrificada pelo basilisco... AH! Aqui está o meu presente para vocês. ─ falava ela entregando uma caixa púrpura amarrada a um laço laranja com pequenas estrelas douradas. ─ Na verdade, esse ano eu resolvi dar um presente que não seja de um só, mas de nós três. Pode parecer meio clichê, eu sei. Mas considerem isso como uma recordação da nossa amizade... O que estão esperando? Vão, podem abrir!

Harry e Rony desembrulharam a caixa cautelosamente para que não amassassem muito o papel de seda. Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Estava cheio de retratos dos três durante os seis anos que estiveram juntos em Hogwarts. O segundo ano era o que mais continha fotos devido ao fato de Colin Creevey sempre persegui-los com sua câmera para onde quer que eles fossem. Na última página encontrava-se a foto mais recente, pois mostrava a última vez que sentaram juntos na mesa da Grifinória, há quase quatro meses antes.

─ Nossa, que bacana! Muito obrigado mesmo, Mione. É incrível. ─ agradecia Rony sorridente. ─ Mas como não tínhamos ideia de que você viria nos visitar no Natal, eu e Harry já enviamos os nossos presentes para a sua casa...

─ Ah, não tem problema! Depois eu vejo. Vamos logo...

─ Espere! Você ainda nem nos disse o motivo da vinda. ─ queixou-se Harry.

─ Ora, mas isso não parece óbvio?! Por que eu viria aqui n'A Toca tão cedo sem avisar com antecedência? Só pode significar uma coisa, não acham? É Natal e nós vamos sim visitar a Joanne!

─ O quê?! Mas por que agora? ─ indagou Rony.

─ Porque é melhor que ninguém daqui saiba que iremos. E nem os meus pais. Eu tenho certeza que sua mãe ficaria uma fera. Agora, por favor... APRESSEM-SE!

─ Ok, ok. Só mais uma coisa: você informou para a Joanne que iríamos lá?

─ Mas é claro né, Rony! Eu e ela ficamos trocando cartas enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts. Na última semana de aula, ela mesma me escreveu pedindo para que nós três fôssemos visitá-la no Natal; disse que tem uma grande surpresa para a gente...

─ E o que você acha que deve ser? ─ quis saber Harry.

─ Eu não faço a mínima ideia. ─ respondeu ela séria. ─ Será que eu mesma vou ter que trocar a roupa de vocês?! Cansei de esperar aqui. Eu vou aguardá-los lá embaixo. ─ logo após de ter falado isso, Hermione desaparatou.

Os dois a obedeceram sem hesitação. Não bastou cinco minutos para que os três se encontrassem reunidos próximos a porta da cozinha. Já estando completamente acostumados com o que estavam prestes a fazer, os três deram-se as mãos.

─ Espere um pouco aí, Hermione. Se vocês duas mandavam correspondência uma para a outra, você já deve saber que ela se mudou. Com o dinheiro que ganhou pelos direitos do livro, Jo comprou um apartamento mais espaçoso em Edimburgo para ela e a filha viverem. Se eu me lembro bem o novo endereço é Hazelbank Terrace, número 19. Eu e Rony fomos lá quando a buscamos para irmos à Hogwarts.

─ Ah, sim. Eu tinha percebido isso. ─ dizia ela ao mesmo tempo em que espiava preocupada o horizonte, que começava a emitir luzes num tom alaranjado. ─ Vamos, então?

Passaram-se menos de três segundos e lá estavam eles bem em frente ao prédio situado naquela vizinhança trouxa. Os grilos e pássaros pareciam ser os únicos seres presentes em meio a tal calmaria do bairro. Era um frio devastador, os pés de Harry não se mexiam, pareciam estar fincados no chão coberto por aquele vasto manto branco. Não se via nenhuma pessoa na rua. Naturalmente, todos estavam adormecidos em suas camas.

Harry sentira falta de contemplar as caprichosas decorações de Natal que os trouxas tão bem elaboravam em suas casas. Naquele bairro, por exemplo, cada residência era única. Havia uma com muitas guirlandas e fitas vermelhas de cetim, outra com um número impressionante de pisca-piscas de todas as cores que se podia imaginar. Quase todas continham o tradicional boneco de neve preso em cima dos telhados coloniais. Rony ficou encantado com um Papai Noel gigantesco que ficava constantemente acenando para ele.

─ Uau! Com toda essa tecnologia, um dia esses trouxas vão chegar bem perto da nossa magia... ─ brincou Rony ainda admirando os adereços ao seu redor.

─ Eu duvido muito. Você diz isso porque já nasceu deslumbrado. ─ debochou Hermione rindo. ─ Bem, você disse número 19, né, Harry? Então é esse aqui mesmo... Mas como é que vamos entrar? Deve haver algu...

─ HERMIONE! HARRY! RONY! Estou aqui!

Os três ficaram imóveis. Viraram-se para a direção daquela voz que ouviram chamando-os. E lá estava ela: de pé na calçada do outro lado da rua vestindo um longo sobretudo marfim junto com um grosso cachecol marrom. Estava diferente; parecia ainda mais jovem desde a última vez que se viram.

─ Ca-caramba, Jo...Você quase nos matou de susto... ─ disse Harry, ainda com uma expressão de pavor no rosto.

─ Ai, me desculpem. Acontece que Mione não me retornou falando qual seria o horário. Só afirmou que seria "bem cedo". Por isso, por via das dúvidas, acordei meia hora atrás e vim para cá.

─ Bom, acho que eu serei o primeiro a desejar: Feliz Natal, Jo! ─ exclamou Rony abrindo os braços para abraçá-la, seguidamente por Harry e Hermione.

─ Tenho aqui três presentes para você, Jo... ─ falou Hermione abrindo a bolsa que estava carregando. ─ Este primeiro é o meu. É um exemplar parecido com o que Dumbledore me deu de "_Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_". Aquele que eu falei para você que vai te auxiliar na escrita do último livro. Este segundo presente você já sabe bem o que é... Neville me implorou para que eu te desse. Acho que ele comprou isso por causa que eu disse a ele que você precisa memorizar um monte de informações que te contamos sobre nós para depois transcrever tudo para o papel...

─ Oh meu Deus! Isso é mesmo o que eu estou pensando que é?

─ É sim! É um lembrol. Segure e veja que cor ficará a fumaça.

Joanne retirou a luva de lã preta que usava na mão direita e pegou com muito cuidado a bola de vidro da mão de Hermione.

─ Ah, ainda bem: branca. ─ afirmou Hermione olhando a fumaça se mexer. ─ O último presente é este colar... Opa, quero dizer, este amuleto aqui... Consegue adivinhar de quem é?

─ Luna. ─ responderam Joanne, Harry e Rony juntos como um coro.

─ Mas para que serve isto? ─ perguntou ela já o colocando no pescoço.

─ Afastam os narguilés que infestam os azevinhos. ─ respondeu Harry prontamente.

─ Naguilés?! O que viria a ser isso? ─ indagou ela visivelmente confusa.

─ Nós também não sabemos. ─ declarou o trio de modo recíproco.

─ De qualquer forma, ─ Joanne ria ─ agradeça-os e diga que fiquei igualmente embevecida e apaixonada com o que me deram. São muito lindos. E obrigada também, Hermione. Começarei a lê-lo semana que vem.

─ Eu e Rony pedimos perdão por não termos presentes para você agora, Jo... Mas não foi erro nosso. É que foi tudo muito corrido, por isso nós prometemos que vamos te mandar um o mais rápido possível. ─ disse Harry encabulado.

─ Ah, não se preocupem com isso! Acreditem. Eu gosto mais de dar presentes do que recebê-los. Até espero que, um dia, eu possa ser uma filantrópica...

─ Não querendo ser mal-educado, Jo... Mas nós po-podemos entrar? Eu estou quase co-congelando aqui fora. ─ pediu Rony tremendo de frio.

─ Oh, Rony... Não vai dar... Minha irmã e o marido dela vieram passar o natal aqui comigo, por isso estão dormindo no meu apartamento agora. Eu sugiro andarmos. Confie em mim, isso vai nos aquecer. Além do mais, eu quero mostrar a vocês um lugar fascinante que encontrei aqui em Edimburgo...

─ A-ah... Tu-tudo bem, então...

Os quatro encaminharam-se rumo a esquina da rua. Ficaram um bom tempo sem dialogarem, apenas andavam passando por vários quarteirões vazios. Os primeiros raios solares do dia já atingiam os edifícios mais altos.

─ Chegamos! ─ exclamou Joanne parando no começo de uma longa rua de construções antigas e curiosamente familiares.

─ Por Merlin! ─ disse Harry enlevado. ─ Esta rua me lembra o Beco Diagonal! Qual é o nome dela, Jo?

─ Victoria Street. Fiz a mesma observação que você quando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez desde que me contou sobre esse beco.

─ É realmente parecidíssima. A única distinção é a largura da rua. Esta é mais expandida. Afinal de contas passam veículos por aqui. ─ afirmou Hermione analisando cada estabelecimento. ─ Tá aí mais um item para a sua lista de coisas que te "inspiraram a criar" determinado lugar ou pessoa quando escrevia nossos livros.

Eles prosseguiram em frente com o percurso sem destino definido. Mesmo pelo fato de Hogwarts ser situada na Escócia, Harry nunca teve a oportunidade de visitar a sua capital e conhecê-la detalhadamente. Ele se sentiu como um verdadeiro turista, sendo Joanne a sua guia de viagem.

─ Bem, o meu presente de Natal para vocês é um tanto diferente...

─ Diferente como? ─ inquiriu Hermione.

─ Porque ele não é concreto como os que você me deu... Eu fiquei dias pensando em "o que dar de presente para três jovens bruxos?" E eu nunca encontrava uma resposta para essa pergunta... Até que veio até mim o presente perfeito. ─ Joanne andava olhando mais para onde pisava do que para eles. ─ Entendam... Eu não podia dizer esta notícia por uma carta. Não... Eu tinha que dizer isso fisicamente, cara a cara... Porque esse comunicado não é algo irrelevante. Na verdade é o oposto, pois pode ser o anúncio mais importante e memorável que darei a vocês três, meu trio de ouro.

─ Diga logo, Jo! Está nos deixando preocupados. ─ disse Rony, ostensivamente apreensivo.

─ Eu não sei como reagirão a isso, porém antes de eu lhes falar, é necessário que eu te pergunte, Rony, se tem alguma ideia do que se consiste um filme no meu mundo, no mundo dos trouxas.

─ Ah... Mais ou menos. Papai me falava fascinado desses filmes trouxas quase sempre. Ele ficava com os olhos brilhando quando me dizia que um dia ele ainda iria a um cinema. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que está para nos falar?

─ Pois é... Harry, você conhece uma produtora americana chamada Warner Bros?

─ Claro que sim! Duda vivia assistindo os _Looney Tunes_ na televisão toda as manhãs.

─ E você, Hermione?

─ Eu conheço também. A minha mãe ama _Casablanca_. Inclusive, quando eu tinha uns nove anos de idade e ainda estava descobrindo o meu caráter bruxo, meus pais ficaram muito preocupados comigo por eu tervergonha de mim mesma, justamente porque não era igual ao resto dos meus antigos amigos da escola... Até que encontrei _As Bruxas de Eastwick, _um filme que me ajudou bastante a superar a minha pequena crise.

─ Eu já assisti esse! Fico feliz que vocês dois conheçam... Porque essa mesma Warner me fez uma proposta que... Bem... Como é que eu posso dizer... Era totalmente irrecusável. Eu tive que aceitar... Não foi fácil decidir no começo, obviamente. Pensei muito até dar a resposta final a eles.

─ E qual seria esta proposta?

Joanne então parou de andar e, pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, ela encarou fixamente os olhos de cada um dos três. Notava-se algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, não conseguia segurar a emoção que sentia dentro de si. Ela ficou calada por um tempo indefinido até que adquirisse estruturas para falar:

─ A partir de agora, tudo vai mudar. Isso porque a fantástica história de vocês, relatada nos _nossos_ livros, vai atingir um novo nível de popularidade, pois terá uma adaptação cinematográfica.

─ Espere aí... O que você quer dizer com uma "adaptação cinematográfica"?

─ Rony querido, será que não entende? A saga Harry Potter vai se tornar uma franquia de filmes!


	8. 1 Ano do Recomeço

*** **Capítulo Oito - _1 Ano do Recomeço_

* * *

"_O hipogrifo bateu uma vez as asas possantes e eles recomeçaram a voar para o alto, até o topo da Torre Oeste. Bicuço pousou com um ruído de cascos nas ameias do castelo e os garotos escorregaram para o chão._

— _Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa — ofegou Harry. — Eles vão chegar à sala do Flitwick a qualquer momento, e vão descobrir que você fugiu._

_Bicuço pateou o chão, sacudindo a cabeça pontuda._

— _Que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Rony! — perguntou Sirius rouco._

— _Ele vai ficar bom. Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que vai dar um jeito nele. Depressa, vai..._

_Mas Black continuava a olhar para Harry._

— _Como é que vou poder lhe agradecer..._

— _VAI! — gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione._

_Black fez Bicuço virar para o céu aberto._

— _Nós vamos nos ver outra vez — disse ele. — Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry..._

_E, então, apertou os flancos de Bicuço com os calcanhares. Harry e Hermione deram um salto para trás quando as enormes asas se ergueram mais uma vez... O hipogrifo saiu voando pelos ares... Ele e seu cavaleiro foram ficando cada vez menores enquanto Harry os observava... Então uma nuvem encobriu a lua... E eles desapareceram._"

Encostadona grossa árvore que lhe fazia sombra, localizada no jardim d'A Toca, Harry terminava de ler o manuscrito do _Prisioneiro de Azkaban_. A alguns metros dali, Rony fazia o mesmo; uma mão segurava o livro enquanto a outra tentava bloquear os raios de Sol que iam ao seu rosto repleto de sardas.

─ Bons tempos... ─ devaneou Harry.

Cada vez que lia a palavra "Sirius" era como se levasse uma profunda facada no abdômen. Lembrava da morte do padrinho como se fosse ontem. Ele recordava o ocorrido conforme ia lendo o capítulo 22. Aquele dramático _flashback_ passava como um filme dentro dele. O jato de luz atingindo bem no meio do peito... O riso desaparecendo da sua face, os olhos se arregalando de choque; seu corpo descrevendo um arco gracioso e ele mergulhando de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco, que esvoaçou por um momento como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retomando a posição inicial... E, por fim, o grito triunfante de Belatriz Lestrange...

"_Era o melhor amigo da minha mãe e do meu pai. E é um assassino condenado, mas fugiu da prisão dos bruxos e está foragido. Mas ele gosta de manter contato comigo... Saber das minhas notícias... Verificar se estou feliz..._

_E, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver a cara de horror do tio Válter, Harry rumou para a saída da estação, Edwiges chocalhando à frente, para o que prometia ser um verão muito melhor do que o anterior._"

─ E Nisso marca-se o fim do último ano em que tive sossego sem a volta definitiva dele... ─ disse Harry para si mesmo, assim que concluíra a leitura do último parágrafo.

Mesmo quatro meses depois, o acontecimento do final de ano sempre chegava a ser um de seus pensamentos diários. Ele descobrira que havia pouco a se lembrar dos dias que se sucederam. Era como se ele tivesse passado por coisas em excesso para poder absorver mais alguma; não se sentia assim desde a morte de Cedrico Diggory, quatro anos antes.

O ano novo fora demasiado monótomo para Harry. A volta de Gina e Hermione para Hogwarts tornou o resto de janeiro, fevereiro, março e abril ainda mais enfadonhos. Porém admitia que o treinamento de aurores ficara bem melhor tendo-se agora Rony ao seu lado.

A verdade era que a novidade de Rowling era deveras bombástica para a cabeça dele. Harry nunca imaginaria que algum dia sua história fosse narrada em livros, e muito menos em filmes! Sentia que aquilo tudo estava fugindo do controle. Até porque, segundo Hermione, o termo "adaptação cinematográfica" não constava em nenhuma parte da profecia de Sibila. Joanne nem sequer perguntou o que ele achava antes de dar a sua resposta final para a Warner Bros. Isso era o que mais o intrigava, pois levantava diversas questões ainda carentes de alguma solução: "_Será mesmo que Joanne fez a escolha certa ao aceitar a proposta?_" "_O que Dumbledore acharia disso __tudo__?_" "_E se o Ministério for proibir este tipo de exposição do nosso mundo?_"

Como era de se esperar, o Profeta Diário não se pronunciava sobre nada relacionado a isso, nenhuma reportagem era feita. Eles certamente queriam omitir a nova e atípica realidade que o mundo mágico estava presenciando. Essa atitude soava um tanto quanto esquisita, tendo em vista que a grande maioria da sociedade bruxa já tinha conhecimento sobre quem era J.K. Rowling. E isso muitas das vezes chegava a ser irônico, pois para muitos, o nome de Joanne se tornara o novo tabu substituto do de Voldemort, sempre quando era mencionado nas conversas cotidianas. É por isso que não era tão difícil encontrar gente na rua dizendo coisas do tipo "_Você já leu o segundo livro de Você-Sabe-Quem? É estupendo! Soube que o próximo será lançado no meio deste ano..._". E com o intuito de poderem comprar os livros sem a desconfiança de terceiros, alguns bruxos passaram a se caracterizar de trouxas e irem até as livrarias normalmente, como se estivessem indo comprar um livro de feitiços qualquer no Beco Diagonal.

De qualquer forma, naquelas circunstâncias, Harry percebera que não adiantava começar a se preocupar e focar apenas no lado negativo. Ele resolveu portanto, adotar o mesmo conselho que Hagrid lhe dera assim que Voldemort havia retornado. O que tiver de ser, será... E ele teria que enfrentar o que fosse quando viesse.

─ Essa frase seria perfeita para o fim do quarto livro...─ pensava ele em voz alta, anotando com um lápis no rodapé da última página como forma de lembrete.

Iludido é quem pensa que esta era a única aflição que Harry possuía. Já se encontravam na última semana do mês abril e só havia um assunto com o qual as famílias Weasley e Delacour debatiam entre si: a gravidez de Fleur. Ninguém se esforçava em esconder tamanha angústia que sentiam no atraso da vinda do neném. Não precisava ser um médico trouxa para saber que 41 semanas de gestação é um caso arriscado e que requisita bastante atenção.

Em contrapartida, os pais de Fleur, que haviam se hospedado n'A Toca já há duas semanas, demonstravam uma espantosa tranquilidade. Apolline, a mãe, dizia que isso tudo era normal, pois a filha também chegou a demorar quase onze meses para nascer. Sua justificativa para tal caso era a descendência veela. Segundo ela, as veelas são naturalmente mais demoradas no período de gravidez que os seres humanos. Isso porque, além dos nove meses para o crescimento, elas ainda ficavam um tempo a mais para que houvesse o desenvolvimento da "excepcional beleza", a principal característica das veelas e meio-veelas. E mesmo as últimas duas gerações da família não terem sido genuinamente puras, o filho de Fleur seria então porventura uma menina, o que se encaixaria perfeitamente na teoria da Sra. Delacour.

"_O __fato é que esse bebê será o meu primeiro netinho! Nada mais justo que eu te auxilie em qualquer __momento__ que necessite de mim._" esta sempre era a alegação que a Sra. Weasley dizia quando Fleur reclamava de ser repreendida em tudo o que comia.

─ E eu achando que a fase dessas duas brigarem tinha passado desde o pré-casamento... ─ reclamou Rony indo para debaixo da árvore junto de Harry, buscando fugir do alvoroço que as duas faziam na cozinha. ─ Agora pra piorar, temos a mãe e o pai de Fleur aqui também... Maldito N.I.E.M.'s que obrigou Hermione a ficar confinada estudando em Hogwarts em pleno feriado de Páscoa... Ah... Eu não sei se vou aguentar isso por muito mais tempo...

─ Paciência. Já está acabando... Ei, o que é isso que você tanto fica mexendo nesse bolso? ─ quis saber Harry, não tirando os olhos da mão de Rony, que ia cada vez mais adentro da calça jeans surrada.

─ Ué, não consegue adivinhar? ─ Rony se acomodou sentando-se ao lado do amigo sobre as secas raízes e grama verde. Logo em seguida, retirou a tal coisa do bolso e abriu a mão.

─ Oba! Sapos de chocolate!

─ Mas não são quaisquer sapos de chocolate... Foram fabricados em homenagem ao aniversário de um ano da batalha, que está chegando. Agora a minha coleção está completa!

Harry pegou um da mão de Rony; abriu-o rapidamente e puxou a figurinha. Por uma fração de segundos, ele sentiu-se estar olhando seu próprio reflexo em um espelho.

─ Não acredito! Esse sou...?

─ Sim! É você! ─ afirmou Rony rindo. ─ Olha, tem mais! ─ ele abriu os outros dois que estava segurando. ─ Viu só? Sou eu! E esse outro aqui tem a Hermione!

─ Isso é fantástico! ─ disse ele ao virar o verso da figurinha para que pudesse ler a seu respeito:

"_Harry James Potter, futuramente auror._

_É provavelmente o bruxo mais famoso e influente da atualidade. __A __sua __característica física mais notável de Harry é a __cicatriz__em forma de __raio__em sua testa, que lhe foi dada ao receber a maldição que deveria tê-lo matado.__S__eu maior feito foi ter __derrota__do ninguém menos que__ Lord Voldemort, em 1998, quando conseguira com absoluto sucesso, encontrar e destruir as oito horcruxes (sendo __ele mesmo __uma delas). __Fez parte da conhecida Ordem da Fênix e da Armada de Dumbledore. __Possui uma grande amizade com Ronald Weasley e Hermione Grange__r, unidos compõem o c__hamado__ "trio de ouro"__. Potter é fanático por Quadribol e, quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, era o apanhador da Grifinória, tendo sido capitão em seu sexto ano letivo._"

─ Esse texto me descreve melhor que o livro inteiro da Rita Skeeter. ─ falou ele rindo. ─ O que tem escrito no seu?

─ Nada de muito especial. A diferença mais considerável, em relação ao seu, é que sou "_Considerado um dos melhores jogadores de xadrez de bruxo dos tempos atuais_". Nem eu sabia dessa! ─ brincou Rony. ─ Olha o da Hermione: "_É extremamente inteligente e __dedicada no que faz.__Está__estuda__ndo__em__ seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts__. Granger é quase uma especialista em viagens no tempo, sendo__c__onsiderada a principal responsável pelos livros trouxas que contam a história verídica de Harry James Potter e o mundo da Magia. (...)_"

Aquelas palavras atingiram Harry como se fossem um soco.

─ Como se atreveram em por uma coisa como essa?! Eles podem fazer isso? Nós tínhamos falado para o Kingsley que não queríamos, em hipótese alguma, expor esses livros para o nosso mundo!

─ Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso, mas os bruxos não são bestas, né Harry? Uma hora ou outra eles descobririam. Não havia como esconder isso por muito tempo... E você queria o quê? Que usássemos _Confundus_ em todo mundo, é?

─ Hum... Até que não é uma má ideia...

─ HARRY!

─ Tá bom, tá bom... Esquece o que eu disse, foi mal...

─ Foi péssimo! ─ replicou Rony, soltando uma interjeição de descontentamento.

─ É que ultimamente eu ando ficando estressado quando mencionam... Bem, você sabe...

─ E você acha que eu não fico também?! Pelas barbas de Merlin... Só quero ver o que falarão quando contarmos sobre esses filmes...

─ Ai, nem me diga... Eu sei somente de uma coisa: A Hermione vai ficar uma fera quando for ler isso dela...

─ Bom, e eu tenho mais uma notícia para você. ─ informou Rony, mudando totalmente de assunto.

─ E qual é?

─ O Ministério declarou que, a partir desse ano, todos os dias 2 de maio serão feriados.

─ Ah, mas isso não vai fazer diferença esse ano. Será em um domingo...

─ Pare e pense. Não percebe o que isso significa? Gina e Hermione vão vir para cá passar o fim de semana! ─ exclamou Rony animado.

─ Tá falando sério?! Puxa, que ótimo! ─ disse Harry empolgado. ─ Mas e aí? O que comprou de presente para ela? Sabe que não pode dar algo qualquer...

─ Tem razão. Se eu esquecesse do nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro, acho que ela nunca mais me perdoaria... Estive pensando em algo simples e ao mesmo tempo simbólico. Por isso arrecadei todas as minhas economias do que ganhei na loja trabalhando para Jorge e comprei uma pulseira de ouro e prata. Nada muito extravagante, é claro... Até porque não combina com ela... Mas sei lá... Eu apenas achei que... Após todas as mágoas que ela teve por culpa minha, ela merecia algo assim, desse porte... Na verdade, ela merece muito, muito mais... Se eu pudesse, daria o mundo inteiro para ela... É... Eu daria mesmo. ─ respondeu ele absorto, erguendo a cabeça para observar o bonito cenário das nuvens refletindo no vidro do lado de fora da estreita janela de seu quarto.

A completação de exatos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias decorrentes do desfecho triunfante da guerra bruxa pareceu não agradar nenhuma pessoa d'A Toca. Afinal não fazia apenas um ano da glória de ter vencido o temido adversário e seus discípulos. Mas fazia também um ano de muitas mortes, de dolorosas perdas. O feriado naquele segundo dia do mês de maio não serviu com o intuito de celebrar, muito pelo contrário, ele foi criado para que nunca se esqueçam do quão desastroso e cruel pode ser um combate mágico entre feiticeiros. A Sra. Weasley aparentava ser a mais abatida entre todos. Percy, Gui e o Sr. Weasley tentavam consolá-la de várias maneiras, mas os mesmos não conseguiam conter o próprio pranto. Jorge acordou tarde; não queria conversar ou trocar olhares com absolutamente ninguém, preferindo ficar isolado de tudo e de todos. Os pais de Fleur não largavam a filha em nenhum instante, achavam que assim ela se sentiria mais confortável. No entanto, estavam redondamente enganados.

Se fosse feita uma análise climatológica, seria dito que o tempo estava relativamente comum. O dia havia amanhecido parcialmente nublado, tendo-se até uma possibilidade de chuva, porém essa hipótese foi descartada quando, perto do meio-dia, avistou-se o Sol saindo de trás das nuvens. Já no ponto de vista de Harry, o tempo não poderia estar mais propício para ser um daqueles tristes e nostálgicos domingos de primavera. Hermione e Rony acharam melhor não expressarem qualquer indício de satisfação ou alegria pelos doze meses de relacionamento, em respeito e consideração aos demais.

─ Você não acha melhor ir ver como Jorge está? ─ perguntou Hermione para Rony, os dois sozinhos no jardim. ─ Estou ficando angustiada. Ele nem desceu para almoçar.

─ Meu amor, eu já te falei que...

─ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

─ O que foi isso?!

─ Não sei. Parece que veio de dentro d'A Toca, mas o que será que... Essa não!Fleur! ─ Rony e Hermione correram para dentro em direção ao quarto em que ela e os pais estavam. No caminho deram com Harry e Gina também indo descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Os quatro aceleraram o passo e subiram a escada sem demora.

A cena com a qual se defrontaram ao chegarem era intensamente chocante. Fleur pressionava a barriga contra si mesma; seu rosto expressava dor e uma agonia insuportável. Seu pai e sua mãe, cada um tentava de alguma forma amenizar seu sofrimento evidente.

─ A bolsa estourou! O bebê vai nascer! A bolsa estourou! ─ gritava Fleur o mais alto que podia, seu rosto pingando de tanto transpirar e lacrimejar. ─ Chamem Molly, por favor! Preciso da ajuda dela aqui comigo! RÁPIDO!

Harry e Rony atenderam o seu pedido desesperado, deixando Gina e Hermione no quarto para fazerem companhia a ela. Eles então, desceram imediatamente as escadas em alta velocidade.

─ Mãe, depressa! ─ chamou Rony, aos berros, mal entrando na sala.

─ O que é que houve, Rony? ─ indagou a Sra. Weasley ao olhar o espanto esboçado nos rostos de ambos.

─ Vocês não escutaram ela gritando?! ─ falou Harry esbaforido. ─ Enfim, não dá tempo pra explicar, apenas nos sigam! Parece que chegou finalmente a hora...

─ Por Merlin... Então o que estamos esperando?! Vamos! ─ exclamou o Sr. Weasley, levantando-se rapidamente de sua poltrona.

─ Ah não, pai... Ela quer somente a minha mãe. ─ advertiu Rony.

─ Bom, se é assim... Então... Se precisarem de ajuda, é só nos chamar. ─ disse Gui tentando demonstrar ser compreensivo, quando visivelmente não estava sendo.

─ Ficaremos aqui de prontidão. ─ comunicou Percy aos três, que já iam se retirando.

Enquanto isso, Apolline se esforçava em dar dicas que pudessem apaziguar o estado de Fleur, que por sua vez, lutava para conseguir continuar deitada na cama. Ninguém nunca a havia visto tão espantosamente nervosa. Gina e Hermione, mesmo não tendo qualquer experiência naquele tipo de situação, ajudavam-na no que podiam.

─ _P__rêste__ attention __qu__er__r__i__da_,_n__ô__s __vam__u__s fa__z__err assí__n__... __Prim__e__rro, vous__sê__ i__nsp__i__r__re__... E d__i__pois expi__r__r__e__..._ ─ aconselhava a Sra. Delacour, parecendo estar ainda mais nervosa que a filha.

─ Fique calma... É só uma questão de tempo para os meninos voltarem com a Sra. Weasley. ─ falava Hermione com a voz trêmula.

─ NÃO ME MANDE FICAR CALMA! AS CONTRAÇÕES ESTÃO FICANDO CADA VEZ MAIS FORTES... ONDE ESTÁ MOLLY QUE NÃO CHEGA?! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR POR ELA! _DÉJÀ ASSEZ!_ _Maman, leur dire de partir! Vous aussi, papa, s'il vous plaît. Permettez-moi avec ma mère et Molly. Je ne veux pas n'importe qui, mais eux! Je vous prie!_ ─ aparentemente, dialogar em francês era a única saída que Fleur encontrava quando queria conversar apenas com a sua mãe, ou quando estava aborrecida demais para que os outros compreendessem seu dialeto. Naquele caso em especial, encaixavam-se as duas razões.

─ O que você acha que ela quis dizer? ─ cochichou Gina no ouvido de Hermione, preocupada.

─ Bom, mesmo eu só tendo visitado a França uma vez nas férias há uns seis anos, ainda sei um pouco da língua deles... E pelo que eu entendi ela não quer que fiquemos mais aqui...

─ Oh, então é melhor nós sairmos antes que ela se exploda de tanta fúria... ─ disse Gina embaraçada.

Entretanto, quando as duas garotas e o Sr. Delacour estavam prestes a deixar o aposento, eis que surgem a Sra. Weasley, Harry e Rony.

─ ATÉ QUE ENFIM! ─ Fleur soltou uma interjeição de imensa exultação ao reparar na entrada deles no quarto. ─ Por que foi que vocês não aparataram? Ai, esquece, não faz mal. O importante é que chegaram.

─ Tem certeza que quer tê-lo aqui, Fleur? ─ perguntou a Sra. Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o rosto cheio de suor da nora.

─ Sim. Não dá mais tempo de irmos a nenhum lugar. A hora é agora!

─ Ok, está certo. Rony, Gina, Harry, Hermione e Monsier, se precisarmos de socorro, nós os chamaremos. ─ ao ter dito isso, ela fechou bruscamente a porta.

Aquilo tudo que acontecia era muito novo e diferente de tudo o que Harry havia imaginado. Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil e complexo o ato de "dar a luz". E ele, de modo tão inocente, achava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha plena certeza: nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, autorizaria Joanne a narrar o parto de Tonks no sétimo livro...

Foram transcorridas várias horas resumidas em muita tensão por parte de todos que aguardavam fora do quarto. Houve momentos em que Gui forcejava adentrar porque não suportava mais ouvir os escândalos de Fleur sem poder tomar alguma providência, mas era sempre repreendido por Harry e Rony, que faziam guarda juntos de Gina e Hermione.

O céu já se encontrava em seu crepúsculo quando ouviu-se o mais alto berro de Fleur dado desde então, seguido por um curto silêncio. E no instante em que menos se esperava, aconteceu. A choradeira incessante do recém-nascido invadira os ouvidos de todos n'A Toca.

─ É uma linda menina! ─ anunciou a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, depois de abrir subitamente a porta.

Gui fora o primeiro a entrar. Não demorou muito para que todos os que estavam fora fizessem o mesmo. Houve suspiros de alívio, guinchos de alegria e parabenizações ao casal. A criança, tendo acabado de ser limpa pela avó materna, foi-se rumo ao colo da mãe, evidentemente exausta, e, em seguida, para os braços de seu pai, bastante orgulhoso.

─ Vocês decidiram qual vai ser o nome? ─ quis saber o Sr. Weasley sorridente.

─ Eu e Fleur pensamos muito sobre em que nome dar. Confesso que quase perdi as esperanças depois de tanta espera pela vinda de nossa filha... Mas agora eu percebo o porquê da demora. Todo esse tempo valeu muito a pena! E é por isso que, em homenagem ao dia de hoje e à sua querida avó, quero que conheçam a mais nova integrante da nossa família: Victoire Apolline Weasley!

Todos aclamaram e ovacionaram a pequenina Victoire prazerosamente. Molly e Apolline fracassaram na tentativa de não chorarem mais do que já haviam chorado. Até mesmo Jorge resolveu sair do seu enclausuramento para poder participar da celebração e unir-se a eles. Ao notar a chegada do irmão, Gui caminhou até ele e deu-lhe um forte abraço; a melancolia que sentira anteriormente parecia nunca ter existido.

─ Você aceita ser o padrinho dela? ─ ele perguntou, quando soltou Jorge.

─ E-eu? ─ gaguejou ele, comovido.

─ Você, é claro. Fleur concorda, ninguém melhor...

─ Eu... Sim... Caramba... É uma honra!

Jorge se sentia tomado de surpresa, assombrado, deliciado; agora o Sr. Delacour estava correndo para buscar o vinho que guardava justamente para quando ocorresse o nascimento de sua neta. Logo encheram-se todas as taças; eles levantaram e ergueram-nas em um brinde. Felicíssima, a Sra. Weasley descia as escadas paracomeçar a preparar, segundo ela, "_O melhor jantar__já f__eito__!_" (e de fato fora, na opinião de todos que foram interrogados pela mesma, quandoesta recolhia os pratos vazios para lavar).

Depois de terem jantado, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione despistaram-se das atenções de todo o pessoal e fugiram às escondidas. Eles foram direto para a colina que proporcionava uma excelente visão da vila de Ottery St. Cachopole. Lá daquela altura, mesmo com o ambiente já se encontrando em estado noturno, era possível ver o povoado com aquela coleção de casinhas de brinquedo e suas folhas no topo das árvores, que ofereciam proteção contra os olhos de trouxas.

─ Querem saber de uma coisa? ─ falou Harry para os demais; os quatro haviam se deitado na fresca relva do monte. Eles agora admiravam o infinito número de estrelas que brilhavam e contrastavam com o céu negro.

─ O quê? ─ indagou Gina curiosa.

─ Não importa o que digam. Que se dane o 1 de janeiro! Se dependesse de mim, o ano novo seria sempre comemorado no dia 2 de maio, a data que marca um ano do recomeço.


	9. O Requisito do Ministro

*** **Capítulo Nove - _O Requisito do Ministro_

* * *

Junho chegara otimista. As suas primeiras semanas foram pacatas, exceto por uma determinada segunda-feira, dia 14. Era uma manhã quente de início de verão. Harry, Rony, Percy e o Sr. Weasley estavam a caminho do Ministério para cumprir as suas rotinas diárias. Andavam por um local deserto. Os funcionários do primeiro Ministro não costumavam ir trabalhar antes das oito horas. Os quatro saíram juntos de uma travessa escura. A uns cinquenta metros na calçada apinhada, havia placas pretas enfiadas no chão ocupando duas escadas, numa escrito CAVALHEIROS, e na outra, DAMAS.

Eles se juntaram a um número de homens bem vestidos descendo para o que parecia ser um banheiro público ordinário no subsolo de um metrô, com azulejos brancos e pretos encardidos.

─ Bom dia, Cattermole! ─ cumprimentou Rony a um outro bruxo de uniforme azul-marinho, enquanto entrava em um cubículo depois de introduzir sua moeda dourada em uma ranhura na porta. ─ Como foi o fim de semana?

─ Ah, o de sempre... ─ ele disse. ─ Sabia que a minha mulher ainda não te perdoou por ter se passado por mim com o uso daquela poção ano passado? Mary é muito rancorosa...

─ Que coisa, né... hum, diga a ela que mandei lembranças. ─ falou Rony, com aspecto meio sem jeito.

Ele e Harry entraram em cabines adjacentes. Pelos dois lados de Harry veio o som de jatos d'água. Os dois se levantaram. Mesmo tendo se acostumado a fazer isso todos os dias, Harry sempre sentia-se incrivelmente idiota subindo e "entrando" naquele vaso. Embora parecesse que ele estivesse em pé sobre a água, seus sapatos, pés e túnica permaneceram secos. Endireitou-se, puxou a descarga, e logo em seguida sumiu em uma rápida queda, emergindo de uma lareira dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Levantou-se desajeitado. E deparou com o grande Átrio, coberto por todo a parte de ladrilhos vidrados negros. A grande fonte dourada havia retornado ao centro da entrada, lançando jatos de luz bruxuleante por todo o chão polido e pelas paredes. Harry lembrou-se daquela época tenebrosa que o Ministério passara.

(Uma estátua gigante de pedra preta dominava a cena. Era intimidante aquela grande escultura de um casal bruxo sentado num trono com pilhas de pedaços humanos que mais pareciam um monte de ornamentos entalhados, centenas e centenas de corpos nus, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos com rostos estúpidos e feios, revirados e amassados para suportar o peso dos dois bruxos exercido sobre eles.)

Harry, Rony, Percy e o Sr. Weasley se juntaram ao fluxo de funcionários indo em direção aos portões dourados no fim do Hall. Passaram pelo portão e entraram num saguão menor, onde filas estavam se formando na frente de vinte grades douradas. Mal adentraram na mais próxima quando uma voz chamou: "Potter!".

Eles olharam em volta. O estômago de Harry deu uma volta. Ludovico Bagman vinha a largos passos em sua direção. As pessoas atrás deles ficaram em silêncio, seus olhos ganharam um tom sobressaltado.

─ Ufa! Que bom que cheguei em tempo de poder te avisar! Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? O ministro disse que precisa conversar com você... em particular.

─ Ah... está bem. ─ Bagman era tão alto que Harry precisava ter que empinar bastante a sua cabeça para conseguir encará-lo. ─ Mas o que ele...

─ Encontre-o no seu escritório em cinco minutos. ─ ordenou ele. ─ Parece que é urgente. ─ Vez ou outra, Harry esbarrava com Ludo pelos corredores; o seu contato com ele não ia além de breves saudações. Na verdade, a última vez que Harry dialogou com ele fora há cinco anos, na terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele era um homem de meia idade, cabelos louros e olhos azuis que demonstravam um espírito de uma disposição juvenil invejável. E mesmo com aquele sorriso fazendo parte de sua marca registrada, Ludo, desta vez, estava sério.

Por um momento, Harry resolveu encarar Percy para ver se obtinha alguma resposta que justificasse aquela súbita solicitação. Porém, nem ele, que é considerado o braço direito de Kingsley, aparentava saber o porquê. As grades se fecharam com um ruído metálico e o elevador começou lentamente a subir com o barulho de correntes se entrechocando. Uma voz tranquila de mulher tornou a falar:

─ "_Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas._"

As portas do elevador se abriram. Harry deu uma olhada rápida no corredor de aspecto sujo, onde havia vários cartazes de times de quadribol pregados tortos nas paredes. Um dos bruxos no elevador, que carregava uma braçada de vassouras, desvencilhou-se com dificuldade e desapareceu pelo corredor. As portas se fecharam, o elevador retomou sua subida acidentada e a voz feminina anunciou:

─ "_Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação._"

Mais uma vez as portas do elevador se abriram e quatro ou cinco bruxos desembarcaram; ao mesmo tempo, vários aviõezinhos de papel (memorandos interdepartamentais) entraram voando no elevador. Harry ficou olhando os aviões planarem preguiçosamente acima de sua cabeça; eram violeta-claro, e ele leu as palavras Ministério da Magia estampadas no bordo das asas. Quando recomeçaram a subir, os memorandos ficaram flutuando em torno da lâmpada no teto.

─ "_Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica._"

Quando as portas se abriram, dois memorandos saíram voando ao mesmo tempo que mais bruxos e bruxas desembarcavam, mas outros tantos memorandos entraram voando, de modo que a luz piscou e lampejou com o movimento dos aviõezinhos ao seu redor.

─ "_Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões das Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas._"

─ Licença ─ pediu um bruxo que levava uma galinha venta-fogo, saindo do elevador seguido por um pequeno bando de memorandos. As grades fecharam mais uma vez com estrépito.

─ "_Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas._"

Apenas uma bruxa, que estava lendo um pergaminho tão longo que arrastava pelo chão, desembarcou. Restando agora somente os quatro, o elevador continuou sua agitada subida, então as portas abriram e a voz anunciou:

─ "_Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos._"

Rony e o Sr. Weasley saíram rapidamente, deixando Harry e Percy sozinhos. Graças ao fim de Voldemort, a chamada Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados,cujo chefe era ninguém menos que o próprio Sr. Weasley, não existe mais. Com isso, Arthur retrocedeu para sua antiga repartição, Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

─ Hum... Boa sorte, Harry. Seja lá o que ele queira com você... ─ desejou o Sr. Weasley, sorrindo torto.

─ Te vejo mais tarde no treinamento! ─ comunicou Rony em voz alta, já se localizando a alguns metros de distância dele.

Quando o elevador voltou a subir, Percy começou a falar muito rápido:

─ Antes que me pergunte, eu não faço ideia sobre o que Shacklebolt planeja conversar com você. Posso até estar sempre ao lado dele em todos os lugares, mas não sei de tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, por mais que eu queira saber...

─ "_Nível Um, Ministro da Magia e Equipe de Apoio._"

A grade abriu de novo, e os dois caminharam pelo corredor forrado de tapete grosso. O pânico pulsava na boca do estômago de Harry. À medida que passava por várias portas de madeira brilhantes, cada uma trazendo uma pequena placa com o nome de seu dono e sua ocupação, todo o poder do Ministério, sua complexidade, sua impenetrabilidade, pareciam pesar sobre ele.

Tinham chegado. A porta, preta e perfeitamente envernizada, possuía uma placa dourada e reluzente com os dizeres:

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Ministro da Magia**

─ Vou esperá-lo aqui fora. Se algum dos dois precisar de mim, é só me chamar. ─ informou Percy.

Harry deu três batidas, uma voz grave entoou pedindo para que ele entrasse. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma cena inesperada: Via-se apenas a silhueta de um corpo comprido de pé; ele estava de costas para Harry, apreciando o céu cheio de nuvens (encantado pela Manutenção Mágica) na janela de guilhotina. Kingsley encontrava-se ao lado de sua enorme poltrona estofada, que estava, curiosamente, virada para a parede. O gabinete era bem espaçoso e um pouco mal iluminado, as paredes pintadas em tom opaco, basicamente o inverso do antigo escritório de Dolores Umbridge.

─ Sente-se. ─ ele continuava na mesma posição.

Harry assentiu e acomodou-se na cadeira diante da escrivaninha. Estava apavorado, mas tentava ao máximo não demonstrar isso.

─ Acredito que seis anos tendo História da Magia como disciplina em Hogwarts, já sejam o suficiente para o senhor ter o conhecimento do que seria a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Estou certo? ─ quis saber Shacklebolt, ainda de costas para Harry.

─ Sim, ministro. ─ respondeu ele, perguntando para si mesmo qual propósito teria aquele assunto tão aleatório. ─ Eu sei que esta confederação engloba várias nações, conselhos e ministérios que se reúnem para discutir diversas questões.

─ Correto. ─ afirmou. ─ Em 1692, foi aprovado o chamado "Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo", ou simplesmente EIS. Absolutamente todos os países se submetem a esse estatuto. É a lei mais importante no mundo mágico. Essa Confederação existe até os dias de hoje e ainda mantém esse Estatuto sob estrita vigilância.

─ Mas o que isso teria a ver com...

─ Trezentos e sete anos depois, ─ Shacklebolt claramente não gostou que Harry o tivesse interrompido ─ a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos se reuniu novamente... Aconteceu ontem, para ser mais preciso. Agora vamos às análises dos fatos. A primeira grande reunião ocorreu porque, no final do século XVII, a perseguição aos bruxos estava se tornando insuportável, de modo que resolveram remover o mundo mágico de todo e qualquer contato com o mundo dos trouxas. Aí é que eu te pergunto: qual seria a finalidade de uma segunda grande reunião? Por qual motivo você acha que ela ocorreu?

─ Bom, talvez pelo...

─ Foi uma pergunta retórica. ─ disse ele secamente, enfim virando-se frente a frente com Harry, que estava visivelmente intimidado. ─ A causa possui somente duas palavras, dois substantivos próprios, por assim dizer... E estas são JOANNE ROWLING! Não houve ninguém naquela reunião que não culpasse a minha suposta incompetência por não controlar rigorosamente os limites de exposição para esta escritora. ─ falava ele, impaciente. ─ Todos os representantes de todos os países presentes culpavam exclusivamente a mim! Eles tiveram a audácia de me acusarem de ter infringido a lei! E eu confiei em você, Harry. Logo depois que Hermione revelou a verdade de tudo isso, quase um ano atrás, você tinha me dado a sua palavra de que faria tudo para que, assim como ela, todos os leitores trouxas pensassem que toda essa história não passasse de uma simples ficção de meros livros de fantasia para jovens e crianças!

─ Mas nós estamos fazendo isso, eu, Rony e Hermione. Nós três procuramos incessantemente soluções que façam parecer que tudo foi inventado, que tudo veio da cabeça dela! O feitiço Imperius não falhou nunca...

─ NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, HARRY POTTER! ─ Shacklebolt ficou tão enraivecido, seu corpo parecia estar prestes a explodir de fúria. ─ Sei muito bem que isso não é verdade. Vi o histórico de feitiços de sua varinha. Lá não consta nenhum registro de que tenha usado o Imperius alguma vez sequer.

─ Isso é porque Olivaras me deu uma varinha nova...

─ EU SEI! Tive uma conversa com ele um dia depois de você ir ao Beco Diagonal... Você acha que eu sou idiota? Será que eu tenho cara de burro? Pensa que eu não sei que vocês três andam visitando ela sem o intuito de dar informações para a criação dos livros? Pensa que eu não sei que ela se tornou uma amiga sua?

─ Ah...

─ Sem argumentos, não é? Foi o que eu presumi... Eu já sei disso há muito tempo, Harry, desde quando você me requiriu que fosse retirado o feitiço _Repello Muggletum_ por uma noite. Levar uma TROUXA, que não possui nenhum parente mágico vivo, para uma Escola especialmente para BRUXOS foi o cúmulo de sua insensatez, mesmo você tendo me dito que ela estaria "supostamente sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius durante toda a viagem". E sabe, aquele incidente na Plataforma Nove e Três quartos não tinha me abalado tanto, deixei passar, sem me preocupar muito... Mesmo me custando esforço para ter que resolver acoplar lareiras na estação. Mas só que agora, como se não bastasse, haverá adaptações para filmes sobre o nosso mundo... Soa até como uma revolta contra o próprio EIS... Será que sete livros já não seriam explanação suficiente? Olhe, francamente, se eu ainda pudesse, desceria agora mesmo para o Nível Nove, no Departamento de Mistérios, e destruiria aquela maldita profecia! Porém, infelizmente, ela já se concretizou... ou melhor, está se concretizando.

─ Por favor, ministro, me ouça! Eu juro que eu ia te contar sobre esses filmes. Só estava aguardando o momento adequado para...

─ MOMENTO ADEQUADO? E quando seria esse tal momento adequado? Quando o primeiro filme fosse lançado, talvez? Hein? Suponho que sim...

─ Afinal como o senhor soube disso? ─ indagou Harry, amargurado.

─ A minha sorte é que possuo contato direto com o Primeiro-Ministro do Reino Unido, e ele me mantém informado de tudo que acontece de interessante ao meu respeito...

─ Mas como...?

─ Acontece que todos os Ministros da Magia devem ter um certo convívio com os Primeiro-Ministros do Reino Unido. Esta era, até J.K. Rowling aparecer em nossas vidas, a única e imprescindível exceção da lei do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo. Tive a oportunidade de ter conhecido o antigo Primeiro-Ministro, John Major, quando fui convocado para protegê-lo sendo um auror disfarçado como secretário dele. John Major sabe de tudo, talvez até mais que Rowling. Fudge visitava-o constantemente, e contava tudo o que estava acontecendo em nosso mundo. E, bem... agora é Tony Blair, o atual Primeiro-Ministro, que conta tudo para mim. Até porque, desde o lançamento do primeiro livro, o mundo dos trouxas e o mundo mágico se encontra, de certa forma, interligados permanentemente. ─ Shacklebolt expressava tensão em seu rosto. ─ É por isso que eu... quero dizer, o Ministério, junto com a Confederação, tiveram que tomar uma decisão drástica.

─ E... qual é?

─ Foi resolvido que... ah... Por, Merlin! Não sei qual será a sua reação, mas... ─ ele finalmente virou a grande poltrona para que Harry pudesse enxergar o que era.

Harry soltou um grito de terror; seus olhos esbugalharam-se; a garganta ficou estéril; sua pele adquirira palidez instantânea. Pensara que estava tendo um pesadelo. Não podia ser real o que estava vendo. Era uma Joanne Rowling inconsciente sentada bem na sua frente. Estivera ali o tempo todo! Como não tinha percebido? Por que ela estava ali?

─ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? ─ Harry parecia estar fora de si. Só desejava fazer uma coisa naquela hora: estrangular o pescoço de Kingsley.

─ Mantenha a calma! Não é o que você está pensando... Nós não a matamos. Ela só tomou uma simples Poção do Sono, nada demais. Por favor, aquiete-se. Eu preciso te contar o que foi decidido... ─ Harry tentava se recompor. ─ Então, antes que deduza ou faça qualquer conclusão precipitada, nós não a sequestramos e dopamos para depois ver qual seria a sua atitude... A verdade é que a convidamos para vir aqui bem cedo para que Fudge lhe contasse toda a história que teve com o Primeiro-Ministro. Pois essa era, de fato, a última informação definitiva de que ela precisava para a escrita dos livros...

─ Está errado! Ainda há muitas coisas a serem ditas a ela! ─ retorquiu Harry.

─ Ah, não me diga! O que seriam essas coisas que ainda faltam?

─ Hum... Bem... Os detalhes! Isso! É... as particularidades! Nós não aprofundamos muito sobre os próximos livros a serem publicados...

─ Harry, você ainda não compreendeu? VOCÊS TRÊS JÁ DERAM DETALHES DEMAIS A ELA! ─ Shacklebolt falava aos berros. Quando percebeu que Percy estava tentando abrir a porta, rapidamente, ele conjurou um Alohomora com a sua varinha e a maçaneta se silenciou. ─ Atualmente, há uma Seção secreta no Ministério que baseia-se unicamente em cuidar da vida de J.K. Rowling. Lemos todas as anotações feitas por ela. Inclusive...

─ AGORA CHEGA! ─ Harry se levantou no ímpeto. ─ Vocês não tem o direito de se meter no cotidiano dela!

─ A partir do momento que alguém revela todos os nossos segredos para o mundo inteiro, nós do Ministério, encontramo-nos totalmente no direito de "nos meter em seu cotidiano" até bem entendermos. Voltando ao que eu estava falando anteriormente, nós lemos todas as anotações feitas por ela. Inclusive o epílogo que foi feito sobre o seu futuro! Gosta de receber spoilers de sua vida? Então aconselho que sossegue e fique aí sentado enquanto eu falo. ─ Harry o desafiou, não obedecendo a ordem de Shacklebolt. ─ É assim?Que tal saber que você se casa com Gina e que juntos terão três filhos?

─ PARE! CALE A BOCA! Por que é que está me dizendo essas coisas tão irrelevantes, ministro? Qual é a razão de ter usado Poção do Sono? Por que está sendo tão cruel com ela? O que ela fez de tão grave?

─ Desculpe, acho me equivoquei um pouco...

─ Um pouco?

─ Eu não queria transmitir uma imagem de perverso, me perdoe. Queria descontar em você minha indignação com o que aconteceu ontem na reunião... Eu sei que a culpa não é só sua. Se quiser, depois eu faço você esquecer do que ouviu sobre o seu futuro com um _Obliviate_.

─ Ministro, vá direto ao ponto, aonde exatamente o senhor quer chegar?

─ Nisso: _Obliviate_! Eu queria chegar nisso! Esta foi a decisão feita pela Confederação. Temos que apagar a memória de Joanne Rowling! Imediatamente!

─ Como é que é?!

─ Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vamos dissipar toda e qualquer lembrança que deem algum indício que prove que tudo que ela já escreveu e ainda irá escrever seja real. O que era e sempre foi, segundo o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, o objetivo principal da profecia, não é mesmo? Eu solicitei a sua presença justamente para isso. Que acabasse logo com todo esse sofrimento e deixasse Rowling viver sua vida em paz como escritora, sem a intervenção de três jovens bruxos em seu dia-a-dia.

─ Nem pensar! Isso é totalmente inaceitável! Nós três estávamos conseguindo com sucesso encontrar maneiras que justificassem a hipotética origem de toda a minha história, que seria o fruto da imaginação de Jo!

─ Harry, eu entendo o quanto você a considera como uma grande amiga, e o quanto você, Ronald e Hermione se apegaram a ela, mas veja, a decisão não foi minha, foi de todos da Confederação. Para eles, não importa as suas tentativas de consertar essa dura realidade. Essa convivência não é segura nem para ela, e nem para a gente. Sei que agora não parece ser a melhor saída... Eu sinto muito. ─ Shacklebolt estava bem mais calmo que há alguns minutos.

─ Sente nada! Se sentisse mesmo, tomaria uma providência.

─ E que providência acha que eu poderia tomar? Harry, entenda, eu não tive escolha! E é tudo para o seu bem. Ademais, Joanne não é tão santa assim como você vê. Ela te contou quanto recebeu por vender os direitos a Warner Bros.?

─ Não... Quanto?

─ Não se sabe ao certo a quantia, mas achamos que foi um contrato milionário! Joanne está rica, Harry, as suas custas. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

─ O que tenho a dizer sobre isso? Que ela tenha um bom proveito. Nossa intenção nunca foi obter lucro com isso, você sabe muito bem disso. Fico muito satisfeito por ela ter ganhado. E espero que ela alcance o sonho de se tornar filantrópica.

─ Nossa, você gosta mesmo dela...

─ Sim. Depois de Hermione, Jo é minha melhor amiga. Por isso, eu suplico, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que deixe a memória dela intacta pelo menos até o começo de julho, na formatura de Hermione. Não posso dar essa notícia num dia tão especial para ela. Aproveitaríamos o fato do _Repello Muggletum_ estar ausente, devido à presença dos pais trouxas de alguns estudantes, para combinar com Joanne que discursasse lá no dia... Ela já está com o texto quase pronto...

─ Não sei não, Harry... É muito arriscado e sem falar que vocês podem cometer algum delito e... Ah... Tá, está bem! Você tem um mês. Nada além disso. Saiba que eu também compartilho uma certa simpatia com ela. Desde que pusera os pés aqui, Rowling foi muito educada e agradável. Vou mandar levarem-na para casa e fazer parecer com que ela tenha voltado do mesmo jeito que veio: sozinha.

─ Fico muito agradecido. E quanto aos filmes?

─ Bom, o que está feito, está feito. Não há como impedir um projeto desta proporção. Eu só dei uma condição, tendo já me esclarecido com ela hoje mais cedo. Eu e o Primeiro-Ministro concordamos em aceitar atores restritamente britânicos, pois fica mais fácil de se vigiar e acompanhar alguém que seja do nosso Estado, e sem falar que assim fará muito mais jus a sua história genuína.

Harry só saiu de lá depois de estar convicto que Shacklebolt não faria nenhum mal a Joanne enquanto ela estivesse ali dentro do Ministério. Rony quase que não acreditou quando ouvira do amigo a versão sobre o que havia acontecido na sala do Ministro no Nível Um. Contudo, nenhuma coisa o deixava mais intrigado que imaginar Hermione, recém-formada, descobrindo que o _Obliviate_ feito contra os seus pais não terá sido o único que faria contra a sua vontade.


End file.
